La oscuridad del alma
by Kaya16
Summary: Elsa pierde el control de ella misma, escapando de su hogar. Anna va en su búsqueda, sin pensar en lo que le espera al encontrarla ¿podrá regresar a su hermana a la normalidad?. /Elsanna/Incest/DarkElsa/
1. Aceptación

¡Buenas! Les traigo un nuevo fic. Se me pasó por la cabeza esta idea, y obviamente necesité plasmarla. Es otro Elsanna, por supuesto :)

Quiero advertir que no va a ser solo una historia de romance. Va a tener bastantes momentos oscuros y quizás sangrientos. Así que, ¡Ya están advertidos! Es un fic de DarkElsa, después de todo.

Solo me queda decir que: **Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, Elsanna ya sería canon.**

Ahora sí, ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! ¡Les deseo una muy buena lectura!

* * *

 **La oscuridad del alma**

 **Aceptación**

-¡Monstruo!- Fue lo último que oyó.

Aquella definición penetró su pecho con la suficiente fuerza como para incitarla a escapar de su castillo. Desesperada y dolida, corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que sus pesadas piernas se lo permitieron, dejando lágrimas en el camino.

 _Si, lo soy... o al menos eso creía, hasta que descubrí que podía ser mucho peor._

 _-_ ¡Elsa!- Se detuvo en seco al escuchar el desgarrante llamado de su hermana.

Se giró, entrecerrando los ojos con pesar. Anna corría detrás de su persona, exasperada. Tanto, que tropezó y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

Al instante estiró el brazo hacia ella, pero poco tardó en regresarlo a su lugar.

 _-No... esto no es correcto. Por favor, no me persigas_ \- pensó, aferrando con rudeza la ropa en su pecho _-Mis emociones... ya no puedo controlarlas._

Impotente, se dio media vuelta y retomó su huida, atravesando el fiordo, el cual congelaba con cada paso.

La pelirroja la contempló, anonadada. No podía levantarse, algo dentro suyo se había roto, quitándole la fuerza. Hans, detrás de ella, la miró con cierta pena.

-/-

Entreabrió los ojos, nostálgica. Los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche en la que su coronación se convirtió, inundaron su alma, carcomiéndola.

Ascendió la vista y la perdió en el cristalino techo de aquel castillo de hielo que había construido para aislarse de la realidad.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, llevó la mano a su frente y cubrió sus ojos. Pensó que se liberaría al escapar, pero las imágenes de su pueblo, observándola aterrorizados, quedaron grabadas en su mente, imposibilitándole a esta descansar.

Sin embargo, ese no era el mayor problema. Para su sorpresa, resultó ser el tedioso recuerdo de su hermana, aferrada al brazo de ese hombre desconocido y pidiéndole su bendición, lo que terminó por desarmarla.

-Esa estúpida... ¿Cómo va a comprometerse con alguien que conoció ese mismo día? No tiene remedio- frotó su sien, tratando de calmarse. Acción que no parecía funcionar.

No entendía lo que pasaba por su propia cabeza, esta era un caos.

O eso quería creer. Muy dentro de ella, había un sentimiento que le daba la clara respuesta que buscaba. Una emoción que conoció esa misma noche; los celos.

-Realmente... eres una estúpida.

 _Una estúpida que amas con desesperación, ¿O me equivoco?_

Pegó un salto en el lugar, al escuchar una voz exactamente igual a la suya. Perpleja, ladeó el rostro de izquierda a derecha, buscando a la dueña de aquella tenebrosa tonada.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó, conjurando sin querer, hielo en forma de filosas puntas que emanaron de las paredes.

El miedo la paralizaba. Le hacía perder la sensatez, si es que algo quedaba de ella.

 _Oh...pobrecita Elsa. Tan asustada de sí misma..._

-¡Muéstrate de una vez!- ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

 _¿Quieres verme? Eso es muy simple, cariño. Solo acércate al espejo._

Dudosa, dirigió la mirada hacia un gran espejo de hielo que había creado, y adornaba lo que podía decirse que era un intento de sala de estar.

Caminó hacia este, y lo detalló. Allí no había nada más que su lamentable reflejo.

Chocó los dientes, impaciente -¡Deja de esconderte!

 _Pero si estoy aquí. ¿Acaso no me ves? ¿No puedes reconocer...a tu verdadero ser?_

Agudizó la vista en el espejo. Los segundos pasaban, nada aparecía. Totalmente fastidiada, emitió un bufido y alejó sus pasos. Pero un extraño humo oscuro formándose en el espejo, detuvo su caminar.

Regresó la visión a él, y lo que encontró la dejó suspendida en el lugar. Aquel humo comenzó a disipar su imagen, solo para dar nacimiento a otra Elsa. Una muy diferente a ella.

-¿Qué...?

Esa mujer era igual que ella físicamente, pero su semblante se mostraba más seguro, por no decir malvado. Llevaba un vestido negro escotado, y sus ojos delineados del mismo color.

Sus labios tiritaron, desorbitados. En respuesta, esta le sonrió con altanería.

 _Por fin nos encontramos, Reina._

Pestañó varias veces, como si esa acción pudiese hacerle entender lo increíble que le resultaba aquella secuencia.

-¿Q-Quién eres?

 _¿Q-Q-Quién soy?-_ se burló _-Soy Elsa, por supuesto._

-No puede ser. No puedes ser...yo...

Aquel oscuro reflejo, acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, arrogante - _Oh sí, claro que lo soy. Incluso me atrevería a decir que soy tu verdadera esencia... aquella que has encarcelado por tanto tiempo._

Le mantuvo la mirada, asustada. No podía describir el terror que la recorría observarla.

Juntando valor, apretó los puños con fuerza. Las escarchas de hielo no tardaron en aparecer en ellos -No sé de que estás hablando, esto no tiene sentido.

 _-Tiene más sentido de lo que crees, mi Reina._

Bajó la visión, aturdida -¿Por qué... estás aquí? ¿Qué eres?

 _-Ya te lo dije, soy tú. La persona que encerraste por tanto tiempo en tu corazón._

La furia se estaba apoderando de su ser, sin saber bien el porqué.

-¡Si realmente eres yo, debes saber que lo hice por una buena razón!

 _-Ninguna razón puede justificar lo que me hiciste_ \- sonrió de soslayo, con una tenue maldad - _Lo que te hiciste._

-¡Sí! ¡Si hay una! ¡Y esa es...!

 _-¡Anna!_

Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus pies retrocedieron unos pasos por puro instinto. Aquella extraña persona que decía ser ella, le generaba pesadas sensaciones en su interior.

-Si lo sabes, entonces no me cuestiones, ¡Ya herí a Anna en el pasado, no puedo volver a arriesgarme! Lo mejor es que... permanezca oculta- finalizó, descendiendo la cabeza con resignación.

Su reflejo elevó una confiada ceja _-Deja de culparte por ese accidente, sabes bien que nuestra querida hermana lo hubiese entendido. En vez de estar mintiéndote, ¿Por qué no me revelas que es lo que te hizo alejarte realmente?_

Sus manos temblaron a los costados de su cuerpo, frustradas. La paciencia no se estaba compadeciendo de ella.

-No entiendo que estás tratando de decir...

 _-¿Ah, no? Bien, te ayudaré a comprender, entonces-_ inclinó el rostro hacia el costado, con una fingida e inocente sonrisa - _¿Qué tal si arrancamos por el hecho de la obsesión que tienes con ella?_

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Su corazón le golpeó tan fuerte ante esa verdad, que casi le quita el aire.

Ante su paralizado silencio, continuó _-Aquella obsesión que descubriste al crecer, mientras la espiabas a lo lejos. Esa obsesión que hizo que te apartaras por miedo a...-_ soltó una traviesa risita _-Ya sabes... perder el control con ella-_ susurró con sensualidad.

En ese preciso momento, con esas precisas palabras, su mente decidió detenerse, quedando en blanco.

 _-Ah... de verdad me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieses perdido el control_ \- Entrecerró los ojos placenteramente _-Sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre mis manos... besar sus labios...-_ Se mordió el suyo propio, mientras ascendía los dedos por su vientre, rozando cada parte de su piel hasta llegar a su boca. Delineó con el pulgar sus labios, sin quitar esa arrogante mueca que la caracterizaba _-mmm si, aún podemos hacerlo, Elsa._

-¿Q-Qué...?

 _-Aún podemos... hacerla nuestra._

Y eso fue todo. Su tolerancia se extinguió. Enfurecida, golpeó con los puños el reflejo -¡No! ¡No! ...No... ¡Mientes! ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso!

 _-No querida, yo jamás miento. Recuerda...soy tú. Soy tu verdadera esencia._

Golpeó con más fuerza el espejo, casi destruyéndolo -Te equivocas... ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡Es mi hermana! Yo jamás podría pensar en...

 _-¿Poseerla? Vamos Elsa...las dos sabemos bien que te atrae. No lo ocultes más y hazla tuya._

Negó con la cabeza, perdida -Estás loca...- musitó sin fuerza alguna, reprimiendo las lágrimas -Es mi...hermana...- repitió, resbalándose por el cristal y cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Abrazó sus propios brazos, incapaz de evitar derramar aquel lamento que venía carcomiéndola. Carcomiéndola porque aquel reflejo le estaba diciendo una verdad que no quería escuchar. Se sentía débil y pequeña. Infinitamente pequeña.

 _-Hermana a la cual amas con locura... ¿Qué te detiene?_

Ascendió el semblante y le dedicó una mirada llena odio -¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! ¡Es mi HERMANA!- Exclamó, para luego ponerse de pie y estirar su brazo hacia el espejo -¡DESAPARECE!

Desesperada, emanó una gran cantidad de hielo y lo destruyó. Los pedazos restantes volaron hacia ella, rasgándola en el acto. Poco le importó la sangre que ahora recorría su cuerpo. La agonía en su ser era mucho más dolorosa que aquellos rasguños insignificantes.

-Anna...- cayó de rodillas al suelo, otra vez -Lo siento tanto...

El silencio inundó aquel castillo. Solo sus sollozos hacían eco en ese solitario sitio.

Antes de que su frente terminase estampada contra el helado suelo, debido a la impotencia, una conocida voz resonó en el aire.

 _Gracias por dejarme en libertad, su majestad. Esperé este momento por mucho tiempo..._

Petrificada, observó de reojo las piezas del espejo roto que yacían en el suelo. La figura de aquella mujer se formó en ellos. Ahogando un grito, clavó la mirada en uno en especial. Uno en donde solo se podía vislumbrar su perversa sonrisa.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué es lo que harás?- tartamudeó, inmóvil.

 _-¿No es obvio? Liberarme._

Una cegadora luz emanó de aquel objeto. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella y comenzó a tomar forma. Incapaz de devolver su labio inferior al superior, elevó el semblante y contempló su maligna figura.

-N-No...

Le sonrió con vanidad y se agachó para quedar a su altura _-Aliviaré tu sufrimiento, haré tus deseos realidad...-_ empezó a decir, sujetando su barbilla _-Te...liberaré._

Las lágrimas, atestadas de temor, incrementaron, navegando por su cristalino rostro.

No podía ser...esa no podía ser ella misma. No tenía sentido. Nada lo tenía.

-¿Quién eres...?- cuestionó de nuevo, en un hilo de voz.

Percibía como lenta y tortuosamente su fuerza se desvanecía. Era como si su energía estuviese siendo succionada por su malicia.

Le regaló una lúgubre sonrisa y acortó más la distancia. Sus ojos se abrieron, espantados, cuando sintió sus fríos labios rozar los suyos.

- _Ya te lo dije, soy tú... La mismísima reina de las nieves...-_ musitó, atrapando su perplejo rostro y uniendo sus bocas en un leve encuentro.

Esta vez sus pupilas directamente escaparon de sus órbitas. Pero no fue por ese descarado acto, sino por lo que ocasionó. Su otro yo estaba comenzando a invadir su cuerpo, fusionándose con él.

Un doloroso escalofrió irrumpió su ser -¡AGH!- gritó, percibiendo una poderosa punzada en el pecho.

 _-No te resistas Elsa, únete a mí._

Un oscuro resplandor la rodeó -N-No, por favor... ¡NO!- suplicó, al borde del colapso.

Lo único racional que aparecía en su mente en ese crucial momento, era su hermana. Su temor por perderla.

Si esta persona lograba dominarla... era incapaz de saber lo que iba a pasar con ella.

 _-Déjate ser, Elsa. Recuerda...somos una, y a partir de ahora nunca más me encerrarás en tu corazón. Acepta tu naturaleza._

-¡N-No! ¡Detente!

 _-Que cruel de tu parte no aceptarme... pero no podrás resistirte mucho más. Me has encarcelado tanto tiempo, que miles de sensaciones me recorren...en especial el deseo y la ira._

-¿D-Deseo? ¿Ira?- repitió, atajando su cabeza con ímpetu. La percibía extremadamente pesada.

 _-No podrás controlar tales emociones, y yo no quiero que las controles tampoco. Ríndete._

Su agarre terminó sumido en sus brazos, los cuales rasguñó en un vano intento de detenerla. La sangre se resbaló por su piel, pero nada sucedía. Aquella mujer seguía invadiéndola. Podía sentirla en el fondo de su ser. Podía percibir como lentamente irrumpía su pensar, su personalidad, su voluntad... todas sus creencias.

Se sentía... desaparecer.

Para sumar a su infarto, la tenue luz que aún la rodeaba se hundió en su pecho, fusionándose con su persona.

De inmediato percibió como unas corrientes eléctricas acariciaban su interior, desenfrenándola.

Clavó las uñas en su piel y se revolvió en el lugar, tratando de luchar con aquella intrusa que la irrumpía, sin triunfo alguno.

Su cuerpo tembló al notar como sus emociones se oscurecían, se desvanecían totalmente, al igual que sus miedos. Estos se desintegraban, como si nunca hubiesen existido, dando paso a una extraña confianza que quería poseer su corazón.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y soltó sus brazos. Un inexplicable placer comenzaba a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sin darle lugar a meditar con claridad el terrible asunto en el que estaba inmiscuida.

-¿Pero qué...?- su cabeza decayó. No la podía mantener en alto. Algo dentro de ella estaba revolucionando cada mágica partícula de su cuerpo, debilitándola de una extraña, pero placentera manera.

Un hormigueo se hacía presente en su vientre, provocando que sus ojos se entrecerrasen con goce.

-Ah...- emitió un casi insonoro jadeo, antes de darse cuenta que en sus labios se había formado una perdida sonrisa.

Con falta de aire, estrelló las manos en el suelo, en un vago intento de sostener su tembloroso ser.

 _-¿Lo sientes?-_ oyó aquella maligna voz, dentro de ella _\- El poder recorre cada parte de tu alma. Esta es quien eres en realidad..._

Entreabrió los labios, pero nada pudo decir. La lucidez ya no formaba parte de ella. Casi nada quedaba de su esencia. Esa extraña magia la estaba poseyendo totalmente.

-Y-Ya basta...

En un último intento, ascendió su vacilante puño hacia su frente y lo impulso hacia atrás, para luego estamparlo directamente contra su piel.

La sangre empezó a navegar por ella, y el severo golpe que se adjudicó provocó que cayera bruscamente sobre el suelo.

 _-Ja... tan idiota. Eso no podrá evitar que te liberes, querida._

Quedó temblante en el lugar, y en ese momento entendió que nada más podía hacer. Aquellas palabras que le dedicó fueron su sentencia.

Reforzando su pensar, otra electrizante corriente la traspasó, esta vez con más fortaleza, generando que lo que quedaba de su cordura desapareciera por completo.

Lo último que llegó a contemplar con lucidez fue su propio reflejo, rendido, sobre el transparente suelo.

Ya era un hecho. La Elsa que todos conocían... se había esfumado.

 _-Es hora de despertar, querida._

Reaccionando, con debilidad apoyó las manos sobre el piso y se reincorporó un poco. Su rostro, ahora oscurecido, quedó cabizbajo.

 _-¿Qué tal te sienta el poder? ¿Lo percibes?_

Entrecerró los ojos y trató de esconder, sin éxito alguno, aquel gesto malicioso que se delineó en sus labios -Si... lo siento.

 _-¿Y cómo se siente?_

-Bien... muy bien- murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa aún más lúgubre.

 _-Así me gusta. Te felicito, Elsa. Por fin has aceptado a tu verdadero ser._

-Si...- respondió, con la mirada vacía.

 _-Ahora solo falta un paso mas..._

Elevó su sombría mirada, para luego levantarse con lentitud -¿Cuál?

Su voz sonaba apagada, grave. Contraria a su dulce y característica tonada.

 _-Muy pronto lo sabrás...ella está llegando._

-¿Ella?

 _-Si... Ella._

Su pecho palpitó emocionado, al entender de quién estaba hablando.

-Anna...- emitió su nombre con una peligrosa tonalidad.

Deslizó sus ahora, oscuros y azulados ojos hacia la entrada del castillo, mientras una lúgubre sonrisa la adornaba -Ven rápido...

* * *

¡Primera capítulo entregado! Todavía no sé cuánto se va a alargar la historia. Todo depende de las ideas que se me ocurran.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en el próximo!


	2. Rechazo

A partir de este capitulo, voy a agregar unas reflexiones, ya sean de Elsa o Anna, al principio. Las tenia pensadas ya, pero por falta de tiempo no las pude agregar.  
Estas reflexiones hablan sobre lo que piensan, respecto a dicho capitulo, en este caso, éste.

yy con la noticia entregada, paso a actualizar los caps!

* * *

 **Rechazo**

 _¿Quién no se acuerda de su primer beso? ¿Quién no recuerda aquellos besos que dio en el camino? Para mí, los imposibles de olvidar...son los inesperados._

 _Hay besos que no deseas o no esperas, simplemente llegan. Lo que te sorprende, tal vez, es que no sabes cómo ni por qué, pero te empiezan a gustar. Eso sí que es inesperado._

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento me di cuenta...un beso no significa solo respirar el mismo aire. Los besos son como una barrera, un muro que cruzas sin saber que te vas a encontrar del otro lado._

 _En mi caso, solo encontré dolor._

 _Con aquella unión comienza todo, y quizás...también termina._

-/-

-¿Estás segura que tu hermana podrá descongelar Arendelle?- inquirió, un joven de cabellera rubia.

-por supuesto que sí- asintió, una pelirroja, caminando con prisa.

-¿y cómo planeas convencerla?

Sonrió de medio lado -hablaré con ella

Kristoff alzó una ceja, inseguro -¿solo eso? quizás no quiere hablar...es decir, cuando una persona se interna en las montañas es porque quiere estar sola...

-no- sentenció, firmemente -a pesar de haber estado separada trece años de ella...la conozco a la perfección, solo está asustada...es por mi culpa que ella...- aferró la mano a su pecho, entristeciéndose -que ella terminó así...

El joven hizo silencio, comprendiéndola.

-¡chicos! ¡creo que encontré un atajo!- Escucharon la voz de Olaf, a lo lejos.

-¡genial! - exclamó Anna, corriendo hacia él, para luego visualizar unas hermosas escaleras de cristal, que llevaban a la entrada de un gran castillo de hielo.

-wow...- soltó, casi en un susurro.

Kristoff observó con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, aquella increíble construcción.

Comenzaron a subirla, excepto Sven, que se resbalaba al tratar de escalarla.

-esto es increíble...podría llorar...- soltó, emocionado.

-adelante...nadie te lo impide- respondió con honestidad, su compañera.

Al llegar a la entrada, Anna se detuvo en seco. Dudaba, tenía miedo de que su hermana la rechazase, después de todo...fue su culpa que terminara congelando hasta el fondo de su alma.

-¿por qué no toca? ¿Crees que no sabrá tocar?- Escuchaba al muñeco de nieve, detrás suyo, dándole poca importancia.

Tomó aire, juntando valor, y golpeó tres veces la puerta. Esta se abrió sola, dejando encandilados a los jóvenes.

-oh...eso es nuevo- acotó, entrando en el, para luego detener su andar, volteándose hacia sus nuevos amigos -es mejor que esperen aquí...

Kristoff poso su mirada desesperanzada en ella - ¿qué? p-pero ¡el hielo es mi vida, necesito entrar!

-no...lo siento, la última vez que le presente a un chico congeló todo el reino...- dejo caer sus hombros, con resignación -mejor espera aquí...tu también Olaf- dirigió una amable mirada al pequeño y entusiasmado ser -denme un minuto- finalizó, adentrándose en el castillo, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-uno...dos...- Emprendieron la cuenta regresiva, desganados.

Camino lentamente por aquel esplendido lugar, sorprendiéndose por la decoración. Patinó sin querer, casi cayendo, para luego vislumbrar una enorme escalera.

-¿Elsa? soy yo...tu hermana...la que te hizo congelar el reino entero... ¡lo lamento mucho! - la llamó, comenzando a subir aquellos ahora, tediosos escalones, se resbalaba constantemente.

-¿Anna?

Escuchó su voz, emocionándose. Subió más rápido, esperanzada, llegando finalmente a su destino.

Paso la vista a ambos lados buscando su paradero, hasta que finalmente la encontró, en el medio de aquel palacio, su hermana se encontraba en un gran salón, un poco oscuro, sentada en una silla hecha de hielo, parecida a la que debía ocupar en Arendelle, al convertirse en reina.

-Elsa...- la nombró, aliviada, acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo en seco, al notar la vestimenta de la joven.

Llevaba un vestido negro, incrustado de diamantes, escotado. Una de sus piernas quedaba casi al descubierto, de forma provocativa. Su pelo estaba trenzado de costado, con oscuros copos de nieve impregnados en el. Su maquillaje también era del mismo color que su vestimenta, dándole un aire misterioso y atractivo.

La reina se sostenía el rostro con su propia mano, apoyada sobre su codo y le dedicaba una sonrisa que Anna creyó indescifrable.

-wow...

-¿wow?- repitió, aun en esa posición. Su voz sonaba distante.

-Elsa...estas...diferente... ¡en el buen sentido!- acotó de inmediato, ruborizándose -te queda el cambio...

Rió levemente, al escucharla -me alegro que pienses eso...hermanita...

La pelirroja la observó, confundida. Había algo distinto en ella.

-eso hará las cosas más fáciles...- musitó, levantándose de su asiento, emprendiendo su caminar, lenta y sensualmente hacia ella.

Anna tragó saliva con fuerza ¿Dónde había quedado su inocente hermana?

-Elsa...perdóname por todo lo que paso...fue mi culpa...- habló, comenzando a sentirse invadida por la profunda y azulada mirada de la joven, que cada vez se acercaba más.

La platinada llegó hasta ella, dibujando una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Levantó con delicadeza la mano y la reposó en su semblante. Se sorprendió por lo fría que estaba.

-r-regresa conmigo...- titubeó, sintiendo las heladas caricias en su mejilla.

La sonrisa de la mayor la intimidaba, se sentía como si estuviese frente a otra persona.

-no fue tu culpa Anna...- dijo finalmente, derivando las caricias a su nuca, provocando escalofríos en la joven -respecto a tu petición...no puedo cumplirla...

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, abrumada -por favor...debes volver a donde perteneces...

Negó lentamente con la cabeza -no, yo pertenezco aquí...sola...- enfatizo aquello ultimó, tornando triste su mirada.

Anna, afligida, tomo sus hombros con fuerza -¡eso no es cierto! ¡tu perteneces a Arendelle, conmigo!

Cerró los ojos, deshaciéndose del agarre -Anna...es mejor que te vayas...ve y vive tu vida...- musitó, dándole la espalda, tratando de controlar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-e-eso no será posible...- soltó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contarle lo sucedido.

Elsa volvió su vista a sus esmeraldas ojos -¿a qué te refieres?

Desvió la mirada, dudosa -de alguna forma...has congelado a todo el reino...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, quedando plantada en su lugar.

 _ **No...no puede ser... ¿cómo he podido hacer eso?**_

Escuchó una voz en su interior. Inmediatamente, se llevo la mano a la frente, apretándola con fuerza, tratando de oprimir ese pensamiento.

Al percatarse de su acción, se acerco a ella -¿Elsa, estas bien? no te preocupes...sé que puedes descongelarlo...- la animó, sonriente.

La nombrada se destapó al escucharla, posando sus ahora, oscuros ojos en ella. Anna retrocedió un poco al percatarse de su vacía mirada.

-así que para eso has venido...para encarcelarme de nuevo...para...salvar tu reino...solo eso te importa...

Pestañeo varias veces, sin creer lo que escuchaba -¡claro que no! ¡He venido a buscarte, porque no quiero estar lejos de ti!

-mentirosa- la cortó, tomando sus cachetes entre sus dedos, con rudeza, paralizándola.

-e-elsa...me lastimas...

-tú me lastimas mas a mi...Anna...- sentenció, aflojando el agarre, para luego deslizarlo a su mentón, acercando su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

La menor la observó, desentendida. Esa no era la hermana que conocía, nunca había sido tosca con ella. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-solo quiero estar contigo...- retomó, juntando valor -ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo separadas... ¿no crees?

Elsa, al sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus fríos labios, sonrió con perversidad, perdiéndose en el deseo.

-pero hermanita...estaremos juntas...- susurró, acercándose a su oído, para luego lamerlo con lentitud.

Anna, estupefacta, trato de alejarse al sentir el contacto -¿e-elsa?

Volvió a su rostro, tomándolo con ambas manos -tú te quedaras aquí...conmigo...- decretó, agarrando su mechón blanco y llevándolo hacia sí, besándolo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿su hermana la estaba confinando?

-Elsa...sabes bien que no puedo...que no podemos ¡debemos volver! ¡Tenemos asuntos que atender!- insistió, soltándose del agarre.

La reina deshizo su sonrisa, dando paso a una mueca de disgusto, dejando caer el brazo que antes la aprisionaba, con pesadez. -no, jamás volveremos...

Sin más que decir, se acerco de nuevo, pasando los brazos por su cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo, rodeándola en un posesivo abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en su pecoso cuello.

-¿Elsa?- la llamo, dudosa en corresponder aquella acción -¿qué te suc...- no pudo continuar, al sentir como sus manos se deslizaban tortuosamente desde su cadera hasta su parte trasera. Perdió el equilibrio, ante las sensaciones, tropezando y aplastándose contra una columna, percatándose del peso de su hermana sobre su cuerpo.

Descendió la vista, ensimismada en su acto, pudiendo visualizar como la rodilla de elsa, invadía cada vez más su entrepierna.

Un sonrojo temeroso apareció en sus mejillas, hecho que no paso desapercibido ante la mirada de la mayor.

-¿q-qué te sucede...Elsa?- inquirió, tratando de zafarse con las manos.

La nombrada las tomó, para luego estamparlas contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándola más.

Al observar su asustado semblante, le dedicó una maligna sonrisa.

-¿e-elsa?- el miedo no la abandonaba, esa no era su hermana...no podía ser...

-Anna...- musitó, acercándose con cautela a su cuello -no debes asustarte...esta soy yo...la verdadera...Elsa...- finalizó, lamiéndolo con hambruna.

-ah...! detente...- jadeó, intentando escapar -e-esta no puedes ser tu...

Apenas termino su frase, recibió una fuerte mordida -¡aagh!

-eso te enseñara a no rebelarte ante mi- sentenció, observando perdidamente, como el lugar comenzaba a tornarse rojizo. Sin contenerse, beso su herida, pasando su lengua por ella, sintiendo el salado y dulce sabor de la sangre.

-n-no...elsa...- Las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus esmeraldas ojos.

Se reincorporo con lentitud, al escucharla sollozar -oh... ¿acaso vas a llorar? ¿mi princesa?- la ridiculizó, sonriendo con malicia.

Bajó el semblante, derrotada y avergonzada -¿por qué...haces todo esto?- apenas pudo deletrear, la situación la estaba superando.

Puso un gesto pensativo, llevando el dedo índice a su barbilla -mmm...porque dices...creo que la respuesta correcta es... - hizo un silencio, volviendo la vista a sus estupefactos ojos, profundizando su mirada -porque te deseo...- expresó, congelando sus manos, que aun se encontraban acorraladas por las suyas.

-¡aagh!- gritó ante el dolor, sintiendo el hielo impregnarse en su piel. Tanto, que hasta quemaba.

-así no te escaparás...- atinó a decir, comenzando a desatar con una tortuosa lentitud, su corset, que cubría su ropa, sin quitar su vista de ella.

Las lagrimas, llenas de desesperación, recorrieron su rostro -Elsa...no...

-¡ANNA!- .Escuchó una conocida voz masculina -¡déjala en paz!

La reina giró su rostro, dedicándole una asesina mirada al joven -¿y este quién es?- su voz sonó a regaño.

Anna se petrifico al verlo -¡vete Kristoff!- exclamó, temiendo por su vida.

-¡no!- negó decidido, acercándose a ellas -¡Déjala en paz! ¡Es tu hermana! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- le cuestionó, tomándola con rudeza del brazo.

Elsa observó su agarre para luego posar sus indiferentes ojos en él, paralizándolo -tú...que podrías entender...- emprendió su habla, frunciendo el ceño -¡no entiendes nada sobre nosotras!- finalizó, estirando su brazo, apuntándolo.

-¡NO! ¡ELSA!- Extendió su cuerpo hacia delante, tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil.

Sin poder detener el ataque, de la mano de la platinada se dispararon peligrosas y largas puntas de hielo, dirigiéndose directo al muchacho.

-¡KRISTOFF!

Su grito hizo eco en el lugar. En cámara lenta observaba como su amigo era atravesado por aquellas puntiagudas agujas gigantes.

-a-anna...- fue lo último que oyó, antes de presenciar como caía al vacío, estampándose contra el suelo. La sangre paso a formar parte del decorado cristalino.

La reina sonrió con crueldad, dando un vistazo al cadáver, para luego posar sus ojos en la paralizada joven.

-bien, lamento la interrupción ¿en qué estábamos?- inquirió, acercándose a su perdido rostro, acariciándolo.

Observó complacida, los apagados ojos de su hermana.

-Ah...Anna...pero que hermosa mirada tienes...- susurró, pasando la mano por su pecho, deslizándola hasta su vientre.

-si me sigues mirando así...no creo poder contenerme...- mordió su propio labio, posicionando la vista en su carnosa boca.

-k-kristoff...- tartamudeó, atónita.

Ascendió la vista, al escuchar aquel molesto nombre -¿quién era ese?- cuestionó, tomándola del mentón y levantando su rostro -veo que no pierdes el tiempo hermanita...dos en un día...- sonrió de forma tenebrosa, pasando el dedo pulgar por sus labios.

-e-elsa...por qué...d-detente...vuelve por favor...- suplicó, sin efecto alguno.

Arqueó las cejas, desentendida -¿de qué hablas, Anna? esta soy yo... ¿acaso no te gusto?- soltó sin pudor, acercándose a sus labios, rozándolos.

La pelirroja se sonrojo ante su cercanía, aun aterrada.

-s-somos hermanas...- balbuceo. Su energía estaba desapareciendo.

Ensombreció el semblante al oírla -¿es eso? ¿Ese es el gran problema?- habló con sarcasmo, apartándose un poco -si supieras...- rió, pasando una de sus manos por su muslo, deslizando sus dedos por este, provocando cosquillas en su interior -Anna...yo ya no te veo como una hermana...

Abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar tal confesión -¿q-qué?

-paso demasiado tiempo...es imposible para mí...- le sonrió, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella -para mi ahora solo eres...una mujer...completamente preciosa...despiertas mis más oscuros deseos..."hermanita"...- enfatizó aquello ultimo, con una sensual voz, obviando el confundido y sonrojado gesto de la menor.

Desvió la mirada, no creyendo en sus palabras. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

-a partir de ahora- retomó su habla -serás mía...y solo mía... ¿entendiste?- sentenció, cerca de sus labios.

-Elsa...basta...- imploró, sollozando -no quiero...no así...

-¿así?- pestañeó, fingiendo sorpresa -¿y de qué forma quieres? no pensé que eras tan exigente...Anna...- se burló.

La nombrada frunció el ceño, solo estaba jugando con ella.

-¿qué tal así?- continuó, acortando la distancia y lamiendo sus labios, uno por uno.

Abrió los ojos, estupefacta -d-deja de jugar...- jadeó, girando su rostro, comenzando a sentir su estómago arder.

-o quizás...así...- susurró aquello ultimo, obligándola a mirarla con sus manos y acortando la distancia, uniendo sus labios con lentitud.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego volver a abrirlos, todo era tan irreal. Escuchó la vaga risa de Elsa, que ahora comenzaba a entreabrir los labios, junto con los suyos.

-¡mmhh...!- ahogo un gemido, al sentir como la mayor adentraba lentamente su lengua en ella, profundizándolo.

Observó el sonrojo de esta, ensimismada en su tarea. Por un segundo, juro notar la inocente esencia de la antigua Elsa, en aquel acto.

Bajó sus parpados con pesadez, dejándose llevar, al sentir que su hermana aun estaba dentro de ese oscuro caparazón.

Elsa notó su relajación, aprovechándola e intensificando el beso, tomando su cuello, acercándola más a ella.

La respiración de la menor, comenzó a fallarle, provocando que se separasen, dejando un hilo de lujuria conectado entre sus bocas.

La platinada se relamió el labio, degustando el sabor de su princesa.

-Elsa...- la llamó, agitada y ruborizada -se que aun estas ahí...por favor...vuelve...

 _ **Lo siento tanto Anna... soy demasiado débil...no puedo enfrentarme a mi bestia interior...trato...juro que trato...**_

Al escuchar aquella voz en su mente, arrugó el ceño, llevando la mano a su propio pecho, contrayendo su ropa con fuerza.

Anna la observó, confundida.

-...tenias que ser tu Anna...me imagine que contigo podría llegar a aflojarme...- soltó, tapando su rostro.

Una sonrisa esperanzadora comenzó a formarse en el ya, agotado rostro de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, la lúgubre risa de la mayor, destruyo aquella luz.

-¡haha! ¿Acaso pensabas que iba a decir eso?- exclamó, estampando la mano contra la columna, acorralándola -...no hermanita...mejor vete acostumbrando...porque de ahora en mas...serás mi prisionera...- murmuró, llevando su mano a la cabeza de la joven.

Esta la miró, espantada. Su realidad se había transformado por completo, la angustia invadía todo su ser.

-por ahora...duerme un poco, te necesitaré intacta para lo que viene

Lo último que llego a ver antes de caer desmayada, fueron sus perversos ojos, junto con aquella sonrisa que ahora la caracterizada, una llena de maldad.

* * *

Segundo capitulo entregado! espero que les esté gustando! Toda la historia va a ser intensa, así que no se relajen mucho (? jajaja

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Besos!


	3. Recuperandote

**Recuperándote**

 _¿Es un capricho? ¿Una necesidad? ¿Terquedad? ¿Obstinación? ¿Cómo se llama eso que sentimos y no se va con el tiempo? ¿Amor? ¿Ceguera? ¿Qué es? ¿O es...obsesión?_

 _Es muy fácil confundir el amor con obsesión, eso lo sé bien._

 _Por la obsesión uno es capaz de cualquier cosa, se puede lastimar tanto...te aísla, te adormece._

 _Pero también creo que...la razón de mi obsesión, fue estar vacía de amor, vacía de **su** amor. ¿Eso significa que amé en algún momento? Ya no puedo recordarlo, todo se oscurece...no puedo sentir._

 _Solo una vaga frase viene a mi cabeza: En nombre del amor, mataré al amor._

 _Porque prefiero estar enjaulada toda la vida en mi mente, que volver a sufrir por ella...por mi querida hermana menor._

-/-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el brillo del sol se reflejaba en las cristalinas paredes del palacio, provocándole ceguera.

Se reincorporó con lentitud, observando su alrededor, deseando que todo lo que vivió el día anterior, haya sido solo un mal sueño.

Un tenue dolor en su cuello la convenció de lo contrario. Se llevó la mano a este, notando como la mordida que le regalo su hermana, aun ardía.

Las lágrimas emprendieron un viaje sin retorno, resbalándose por su angustioso semblante.

 _-¿por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ... ¿será que sus poderes la han controlado? pero... ¿por qué de esta forma? no tiene sentido...-_ pensaba, tapando su rostro _-debo ayudarla...es mi hermana, necesito despertarla..._

Se limpió su dolor, tomando una decisión. Definitivamente regresaría a la antigua Elsa.

Antes de salir de la habitación, el recuerdo de la muerte de Kristoff vino a su mente, asustándola.

El pesar la invadió por completo. A pesar de que no conocía mucho al joven, cálidos sentimientos por él se despertaron en su corazón durante el viaje.

Comenzó a recorrer los grandes pasillos de aquel palacio, para luego detenerse en seco. Se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Hans!- escapó de sus labios.

Estaba segura que el joven iría a buscarla si no regresaba pronto. El reino entero estaba en contra de Elsa. ¿Y si venían a matarla? no...no podía permitirlo, a pesar de sus aberrantes actos, sabía que la verdadera reina aun se encontraba dentro de ella.

Corrió en su búsqueda, llenándose de valentía. Sin embargo, no la encontraba por ningún lado. Abrió varias habitaciones, hasta que llego a una con la puerta un poco diferente.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, tomando valor. Giró el picaporte, y allí se encontraba la platinada, durmiendo plácidamente.

-Elsa...- susurró su nombre, acercándose casi hipnotizada, a su hermosa figura tapada por blancas sabanas.

Se sentó al costado de ella, observando su semblante...no era tan tranquilo como pensaba. La reina se revolvía un poco en su cama, parecía como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

 _ **Vete...Anna...**_

Escuchó su voz en un eco, dentro de su mente. Sonaba suplicante.

Abrió los ojos, confundida -¿eh?- musitó, provocando que la joven abriese los ojos con fuerza, reincorporándose de inmediato y tomándola del cuello de su vestimenta.

Un filo hielo se formo en sus dedos, dirigiéndolo hacia ella, amenazando su garganta.

-e-elsa...- tartamudeo, inmóvil.

Posó sus esmeraldas ojos en los oscuros de su hermana. Estos se encontraban perdidos en la desesperación, espantados.

La nombrada pestañeo varias veces, percatándose de su acción. Se soltó con brusquedad de su ropa, desviando la mirada y alejando su mano, acariciándosela con la otra.

Anna salió de su parálisis, percatándose de su estado -¿estás bien?

Elsa la contempló, con seriedad -¿casi te atravieso el cuello y me preguntas si estoy bien? ¡haha! eres genial...Anna...- sonrió para sí, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ocultar su inquietud.

Pero esa sonrisa no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja, sin embargo, decidió no cuestionarle nada. No iba a arriesgarse a decir algo indebido...con aquella nueva persona.

-parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla...- se animó a hablar.

La reina esquivó su mirada, sin responder. El silencio invadió la habitación, incomodando a la menor.

-¿por qué aun estas aquí?...

Se sobresalto al escucharla, haciéndola dudar.

-pudiste haber escapado...- su voz sonaba extraña, era una mezcla de angustia y reproche.

Le sonrió con honestidad -no me voy a ir sin ti...

-maté a tu novio- sentenció, posando sus profundos ojos en ella.

El corazón de la joven se apretujo tanto al escucharla, que creyó que moriría ahí mismo -e-el no era mi novio...solo me ayudo a encontrarte...- atinó a decir, evitando su mirada.

-da igual- soltó, comenzando a formar una sombría sonrisa -lo maté

Por supuesto que Anna se encontraba resentida ante aquel hecho...pero su hermana...su querida hermana le importaba más que cualquier cosa...y dependía de ella regresarla a la normalidad.

-Elsa...sé que aun estas ahí...puedo notarlo...

-¿puedes?- repitió, riendo levemente.

-sí, soy tu hermana, te conozco a la perfección- soltó, segura de sus palabras.

La platinada largó una carcajada ante sus palabras, desconcertándola -estuvimos separadas durante años, créeme...no me conoces para nada...

-yo...- Le costaba hilar una sola frase, todo en ella la intimidaba.

Sin embargo, la provocadora sonrisa que ahora Elsa le regalaba, la aturdió mas -¿quieres conocerme, Anna?- susurró, destapándose, y comenzando a gatear hacia ella.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, asustada ante sus palabras. Instintivamente retrocedió hasta el pie de la cama.

Sin permiso de su mente, posó sus ojos en la nada inocente ropa interior de la joven. Era un conjunto de color negro, que hacia resaltar su blanca piel.

Su mirada no paso desapercibida ante la reina -¿qué pasa Anna? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- ronroneó, llegando hasta ella, quedando entre sus piernas, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Podía sentir su frio aliento sobre su boca. Desvió la mirada, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que bamboneaban sin dejarla pensar claro.

-Anna...mírame- le ordenó, tomando su mentón, obligándola a clavar sus ojos en ella.

Lo que vio en aquellos oscuros ojos azulados, la confundió aun más. Aquella mirada...llena de maldad pero también de tristeza, provoco que sus lágrimas cayesen de nuevo.

Frunció el ceño al observarla -¿y ahora por qué lloras? no te recordaba tan llorona...- sonrió, de medio lado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, un leve presentimiento de que ahora la que hablaba, era la antigua Elsa.

-Elsa...sé que estas ahí dentro- empezó a decir, tocando su pecho, señalando su corazón -por favor...vuelve...

La nombrada bajo su mirada hacia el agarre de la menor. Una traviesa sonrisa se formo en sus labios -Anna...- posó su mano en la de ella, reforzando el cariño y volviendo sus ojos a los esperanzados de ella.

La pelirroja sonrió, creyendo haberla flaqueado, al menos un poco.

Pero qué gran error.

-Elsa...

Un risa macabra emano de sus labios, consternándola -¿quieres pasar tan rápido a segunda base? de acuerdo...cumpliré tus deseos- murmuró, tumbándola en la cama, quedando sobre ella.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo como sus pechos chocaban con los suyos. Definitivamente su hermana tenía un gran caso de bipolaridad.

La platina se sentó sobre ella, para luego deslizar la mano desde su cuello, recorriéndola hasta su vientre, con una hambrienta sonrisa.

La pelirroja sintió demasiado ese contacto. Se observo a sí misma, al darse cuenta que parte de su ropa no estaba, su corset había desaparecido, quedando solo la blusa tapándola. Supuso que la reina se lo quito mientras dormía.

-e-elsa...detente...hay algo que debo decirte...

Se acerco a su rostro al escucharla, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo, nuevamente, provocando que sus platinados cabellos rozaran con su rostro.

-espero que sea una declaración de amor...- musitó, dirigiendo la vista a su cuello, para luego comenzar a besarlo, pasando su lengua por él.

-ah...n-no...- jadeó, de forma entre cortada, tratando de zafarse con sus manos, pero esta la detuvo, estampándolas contra la sabana.

-mmm...que raro...porque tu cuerpo en este momento esta profesándome su amor... ¿lo sabías?- inquirió, acercándose a su oreja, y mordiéndola levemente, mientras liberaba una de sus manos, para empezar a recorrer su pecho, de forma lenta y tortuosa, rozando por momentos, sus sensibles atributos.

Cerró los ojos, ante tales sensaciones -n-no es eso...h-hans...él...

Detuvo su acto en seco, al escuchar el odioso nombre de aquel muchacho, que se había interpuesto entre ella y su hermana.

Cegada por los celos, agarró su cabello desde atrás con fuerza, clavando su amenazante mirada en sus ojos -¿qué con él?

Anna largó un pequeño bufido, al percibir sus fríos dedos, tomándola con rudeza -estas en peligro...

Arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

-...seguro vendrá a buscarme si no regreso pronto...el pueblo se ha puesto en tu contra...- tomó el brazo que la sostenía en un impulso -debemos regresar, Elsa...no puedo permitir que te lastimen

La determinación en su mirada, sorprendió un poco a la reina. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-mi querida Anna... ¿de verdad piensas que tu estúpido novio podrá derrotarme?- sentenció, soltando el agarre con lentitud.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, harta de su actitud, reincorporándose un poco, quedando Elsa, totalmente sentada sobre ella.

-oh...- escapó de sus labios, un pícaro sonido, al observar su posición.

Haciendo caso omiso a este, la tomo de los hombros -¡no será solo él, estoy segura que vendrá con mas soldados! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Debemos irnos!- repitió.

Pero la joven ya no la escuchaba, su atención estaba puesta en el cuerpo que tenía delante de ella.

Acercó sus labios de forma sigilosa, pero antes de poder unirlos con los de la menor, esta ultima interpuso su mano, esquivando su acción -¡Elsa! ¡Esto es serio, debes despertar!

La nombrada, enfadada ante el rechazo, llevo la mano a su garganta, apretándola levemente.

-¡agh...!- se quejó, espantada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Quizás Hans no era su mayor amenaza después de todo.

-no puedes huir de mi...te dije que serias mi prisionera...- .Su tono se volvió severo, pero no tanto como su mirada, que con cada palabra que recitaba, se tornaba mas y mas oscura.

-e-elsa...- la llamo, agitada, tratando de escapar de su acto.

La observó con desdén, acortando la distancia de nuevo y aflojando su agarre -no te preocupes Anna...si tu querido príncipe aparece...lo mataré...- enfatizó aquello ultimo, sonriendo de forma maligna, depositando la mano en su rostro.

La menor pestañeo varias veces, sin creer lo que escuchaba -¡no puedes! él es...

-un farsante...- la cortó -¿no te das cuenta? solo quiere mi posición

Las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente los ojos de la joven, incapaz de creer tal atrocidad -no...eso no es cierto...- hablo, casi para sí.

-esa es la verdad...acéptala...- susurró, comenzando a rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

Anna, paralizada, la empujo, provocando que la reina cayera sobre sus codos.

-no... ¡te lo demostraré! iré a buscarlo ahora mismo, de esa forma evitare que venga aquí con los soldados...

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en los labios de Elsa -¿lo evitaras? ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré escapar?- sentenció.

Al oírla, se levanto de la cama rápidamente, con temor -déjame ir, Elsa...es la única forma de detener una futura masacre -se llevo la mano al pecho, al sentir dolor en el -no quiero que te lastimen...ni que lo lastimes... ¡quiero protegerlos!- exclamó, dejando caer sus lagrimas.

El silencio invadió la habitación, dejando a una platinada, extrañamente pensante.

-prometo volver por ti...solo espérame...- atinó a decir, emprendiendo su ida, y saliendo del cuarto.

Decidió no mirar atrás, tenia poco tiempo, lo sabia. Su caminar se volvió mas rápido, al percibir como la temperatura bajaba. Se imagino que la mayor no la dejaría ir así de fácil.

-no te dejare ir...Anna...ya te lo dije...- .Escuchó su voz, haciendo eco en aquel lugar, provocando miedo y angustia en su interior.

Comenzó a correr, tratando de llegar apresuradamente a las escaleras, pero un muro de hielo se interpuso entre ella.

Chocó los dientes, impotente. No podía creer que estaba huyendo de su hermana mayor.

-¡ya basta Elsa, deja de jugar!- se exasperó, mirando a sus costados, buscándola.

-¿jugar?- repitió, apareciendo detrás de ella, con su glamuroso vestido, tomando una de sus trenzas y estampándola de frente contra la fría pared -¿te parece que estoy jugando, Anna?

-d-debo irme...debo salvarte...- Le costaba hablar, aquella helada superficie le provocaba escalofríos a su rostro.

-no...solo quieres huir...- murmuró en su oído, mordiéndolo -no te lo permitiré...no volveré...a alejarme de ti...

Aquello sonó mas como una súplica. Anna, aprovechando su momento de honestidad, se giro con cautela, quedando frente a ella, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos -escúchame...te prometo que volveré, solo déjame arreglar est...

-¿lo amas?- la interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar contra la mano de la pelirroja.

Algo en su tono se lo hizo pensárselo. La observo unos segundos en silencio, meditando su respuesta, para luego asentir -si...es amor de verdad...ya te lo dije...

Entreabrió los ojos, al escuchar tal declaración. Una irónica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios -¿tú que sabes del amor de verdad, Anna?

Otra vez, aquella pregunta inundaba su mente, esta vez, dicha de una forma más directa. Desvió la mirada, sin saber que responder, ya que en la última ocasión, termino diciendo cosas dolientes a su acompañante.

-tú que sabes...- prosiguió, ahora soltando el agarre de su mano, clavando sus tenebrosos ojos en ella -¿no sabes nada...verdad? no sabes lo que es amar y desear algo con todas tus fuerzas...llorar todas las noches por esa persona...sacrificar...tu felicidad por su bien estar... ¿qué sabes de eso?- se explayó, reprimiendo su agonía.

La observo, anonadada -Elsa...

Se dio media vuelta, tapando su rostro. Su debilidad quería escapar de su ser.

La culpa la invadió al percibirla en tan lamentable estado -Elsa...mírame...por favor...- se acerco, de forma sigilosa -lo siento tanto...no sabía que...

-¡¿No sabias?!- dijo ya en un grito, perdiendo los estribos y apuntándola con su brazo.

Se paralizo al instante, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡¿Elsa?!- exclamó aterrada, esperando lo peor.

* * *

Tercer capitulo entregado! lo mejor está por venir... ;)

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ¡de verdad!

Saludos a todos/as!


	4. Mía

**Mía**

 _La garganta se me cierra, mi estómago se revuelve, quiero hablar pero no me salen las palabras. El mundo se me cayó en mil pedazos, todo perdió sentido, ya no se qué hacer, no sé que decir, ni que sentir._

 _Hasta hoy, creo que nunca había conocido el verdadero dolor. Un sufrimiento que no puedo poner en palabras...solo se me ocurren dos: Odiar y Amar._

 _La medida del dolor es el amor, sin duda, mientras más amas, mas grande es el sufrimiento...ahora lo sé._

 _Me duele su amor, su recuerdo, mirarla, hablarle...todo._

 _Mi único temor siempre fue que desapareciese, y este se cumplió. Ya no sé donde quedó, donde está...no puedo verla, aunque esté parada frente a mi..._

-/-

De sus cristalinas manos se dispararon aquellos hielos puntiagudos que ya tan bien conocía, clavándose en cada parte de su ropa, estrellándola contra la pared. Quedando completamente aprisionada.

-¡agh!- se quejó ante el golpe, deslizando su mirada, horrorizada, por los filosos objetos que le apresaban los brazos, el torso y las piernas.

Su garganta se seco, observando como la platinada se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente, para luego tomarla del mentón, retomando su sádica sonrisa.

-supongo que es mi culpa...que me rechaces...- musitó, acariciando su rostro -por no haberte demostrado bien lo que siento...- sonrió, de forma traviesa, traspasándola con sus palabras.

Su sonrojo iba en aumento, a pesar de tal situación. No podía creer que su dulce hermana le hablase de esa manera.

-...por favor, solo escúchame...- rogó, en un vago intento de disuadirla.

-no, ya no quiero escucharte mas...las palabras que salen de tus labios...me repugnan...- soltó con desdén, obviando la tristeza que la menor ya no podía ocultar.

Sonrió complacida, al percibir su agonía -así me gusta mas...esa mirada...esas lagrimas...todo tu lamentable ser...es lo único que me asegura que al menos un poco...me quieres...- atinó a decir, acercándose a ella, refregando su mejilla contra la suya. Su mirada se encontraba tan perdida en la locura...

-¿un poco?- despertó, entrecerrando sus ojos -te amo...Elsa...

Atónita por sus palabras, detuvo su acción.

-eres mi hermana... ¿cómo no voy a quererte?

Frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella expresión, alejándose un poco.

-¿por qué no puedes entender que solo quiero salvarte? ¿Crees que eres la única que sufrió todo este tiempo?- su voz comenzaba a desgarrarse, y su ira iba en aumento. No debía mostrar debilidad, le había quedado bastante claro que su acompañante se alimentaba de esta.

-dije...que no quiero escuchar más...

-¡lo harás, tendrás que hacerlo! debes creerme cuando te digo que...mmh!- Sus labios fueron sellados con los fríos de Elsa, dejándola sin habla.

Esta última se despego rápido de ellos, atravesándola con sus marinos ojos.

-Ya que mis labios no podrán callarte todo el tiempo porque estarán ocupados en...otra labor -enfatizo aquello ultimo, mordiendo los suyos propios y rompiendo un poco la manga de su vestido, para luego depositarla en la boca de la ahora, estupefacta joven, atándola detrás de su cabeza -esto te silenciara mientras tanto...- finalizó, riendo con malicia.

-¡mhh!- .Trató de hablar, pero evidentemente no podía, aquella tela se interponía en el medio de sus labios.

Sentía sus pupilas agrandarse ante el terror, que cada vez la invadía mas.

 _ **¡Escapa!**_

Pasmada, levanto el semblante, en busca de aquella misteriosa pero conocida voz que volvía a llamarla.

 _ **¡Por favor...no me dejes hacerte esto...escapa...Anna!**_

 _-¿Elsa...eres tú?-_ pensó, completamente desentendida.

La mayor la miraba extrañada -¿ya enloqueciste?- rió, observando con detenimiento como la joven giraba su cabeza, tratando de encontrar el paradero de aquella voz.

-bueno...no es que sea importante lo que sientas a estas alturas...- retomó su habla, acercándose de forma amenazadora, obligándola a desviar su vista a ella.

No podía estar pasando...sabía que su hermana había enloquecido...pero... ¿acaso estaba a punto de...violarla?

-Anna...te haré mía...- susurró en su oído, confirmando sus temores, lamiéndolo con hambruna -plasmaré en tu cuerpo...todo el sufrimiento que he sentido a lo largo de estos años...- continuó, deslizando los dedos por su cuello, hasta su pecho, desabotonando con lentitud su camisa.

Abrió los ojos con pavor, revolviéndose en su lugar, pero era inútil, su magia la tenia atrapada, y siquiera podía gritar para dejar escapar su sufrimiento.

-quizás de esa forma...finalmente puedas entenderme...y aceptarme...

Se reincorporó, tomando sus pecosas mejillas entre sus manos -se mía...Anna...- murmuró, descendiendo sus labios y besando su cuello, mordisqueándolo levemente.

-¡mmh!- emitió, mordiendo con fuerza la tela que le impedía expresarse. Observó su sangre resbalar por su cuello, para luego cerrar los ojos al sentir como la mayor la lamia con desesperación, relamiendo sus propios labios al instante.

-delicioso...- exclamó, pasando sus besos a su clavícula, desabrochando el ultimo botón de su ropa, abriéndola con rudeza y dejando al descubierto su torso, solo tapado con la ropa interior.

Se maravillo ante aquella imagen -hermosa...- susurró, llevando las manos hacia sus debilidades, comenzando a masajearlas por encima de la tela.

-mmhh...- ahogó un gemido, cerrando los ojos, para no dejar al descubierto sus emociones, sabía bien que Elsa se aprovecharía de ellas.

Volvió a su cuello, mordiendo el otro lado, provocando que la pequeña se retorciese ante el extraño pero placentero dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Sonrió, ensombrecida. Esta vez dejo la sangre fluir con libertad, pasando las manos detrás de su espalda, acariciándola, clavando sus uñas en ella.

Chocó los dientes, impotente, mientras percibía como la mayor le quitaba con lentitud su brasier, dejando sus atributos ya desnudos, apoyados en los suyos.

Se separó un poco, deleitándose con la vista casi desnuda de la menor, ya que aún conservaba su camisa, aunque abierta.

Un leve sonrojo pervertido apareció en sus cristalinas mejillas al notar como sus pecas se detenían antes de llegar a su delicado lugar.

-realmente...hermosa...- repitió, pasando su mirada a aquel hilo de sangre que aun descendía por su cuello, fluyendo hacia su pecho, haciendo la imagen más encantadoramente perversa para la reina.

Llevo sus dedos hacia aquel liquido rojizo y lo esparció un poco por sus senos, dejándola completamente perpleja.

En ese momento, la desesperanza la invadió. Su querida hermana...definitivamente se había ido.

Elevó un poco la vista, consciente de su pesar -¿qué sucede...Anna...no disfrutas de mis caricias?- se burló, llevando la mano a uno, apretando su parte más sensible y estirándolo un poco hacia ella para luego soltarlo.

Observó con detenimiento como este se elevaba, dándole a entender, que la menor de alguna extraña forma, lo estaba disfrutando.

Desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Las lágrimas patinaban sobre su angustioso semblante.

-ah...Anna...- suspiró, excitada, acurrucándose entre sus pechos, posando las manos en ellos, frotándolos sin piedad.

Entreabrió sus traviesos labios, inundándose en ella, degustándola a su antojo.

-¡mmhh!- jadeó mas audiblemente, levantando la cabeza, perdida en su acción. La platinada pasaba su lengua por ellos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos ligeramente, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre que había esparcido en ese lugar.

Aun sumida en el acto, pasó los dedos por su vientre, formando círculos en él y comenzó a despojarla de su pollera.

 _-Elsa...ya basta...ya no...por favor... ¡que alguien la detenga!-_ Sofocaba sus gritos, en sus pensamientos. Estaba aterrada, y más todavía...porque empezaba a disfrutar de su acción. Se sentía sucia, debía controlarse, o todo terminaría entre ellas.

Deslizo la lengua por su estomago, provocándole cosquillas, mientras terminaba de quitarle aquella prenda, dejando su pureza, solo cubierta con una fina tela.

Sonrió para sí, gustosa, agachándose y hundiéndose en ella, inhalando su exquisito aroma -hueles delicioso...Anna...

Comenzó a lamer por encima de esta, lenta y tortuosamente.

-¡mmggh!- emitió un sonido indescriptible al sentirla. Su interior comenzaba a descontrolarse. Entrecerró los ojos, sin poder hacer nada más que dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, su corazón no opinaba igual, ya que sus lágrimas no se detenían.

Elsa alzo la vista un segundo, dedicándole una siniestra sonrisa -relájate hermanita...de esa forma disfrutarás mas...- musitó, moviendo hacia el costado aquel mural que le impedía ver su sagrado lugar.

Sin pedir su permiso, se adentro en ella, lamiéndola vorazmente, dándole una especial atención a aquel punto tan sensible que poseía.

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, desbocada -¡mmmhh...!- .Se estaba agotando, necesitaba gritar, su alma se lo pedía.

Como si la mayor leyese sus pensamientos, levanto su brazo quitándole de forma brusca la tela de su boca, dejando rastros de saliva en el camino.

-¡ah...ahh...!- pudo liberarse finalmente. Cerró sus parpados en un impulso, negando hacia ambos lados, tratando de contenerse.

Delineó una sonrisa al oír sus estupendos sonidos.

-estas tan mojada...Anna...- ronroneó.

La menor sintió su aliento hacerle cosquillas, removiéndola por completo.

-Basta...Elsa...d-deten...ah!- jadeó, casi en un grito, apreciando como la lengua de la joven se adentraba en su interior, llenándola de miles de sensaciones.

Sus piernas temblaron ante la acción. El sudor ya era parte de su ser, recorriendo su cuerpo, al igual que el rostro de su hermana.

-deliciosa...- susurró, tomando con ambas manos su trasero, apretujándolo, ya que pelirroja se movía de forma estrepitosa, tratando de evitar el placer que la irrumpía.

-n-no...ya no p-pue...- escapó de sus labios, que inmediatamente se los mordió, deseando cancelar sus palabras.

Tenía que ser un error...no podía estar excitándose en un momento así. ¿Quién era el monstruo después de todo?

Elsa se alejo un poco de su lugar, dejando un hilo del néctar de su amada, conectado desde sus labios hasta su pureza.

-¿ya no?- repitió, con una burlona sonrisa, reincorporándose y quedando a la altura de su rostro, acariciándolo con ternura.

Al notar su cariño, se ruborizó intensamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-¿me detengo entonces?- cuestionó, rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo su agitada respiración se escuchaba. Quería que se detuviese, por supuesto que sí, esto definitivamente estaba mal. Pero la reina la había dejado a punto de sucumbir, su interior se estrujaba de forma dolorosa, tanto, que juró que enloquecería.

Cerró los ojos, despreciando su propia conducta, incapaz de controlarse. Jamás pensó que su hermana mayor pudiese hacerla sentir tan bien...tan débil... ¿Eso significaba que ella le gustaba? ¿O que solo era un ser humano mas...con debilidades físicas...?

 _-por supuesto que te gusta...siempre lo supiste...-_ Habló su mente, dejando al descubierto su más profundo secreto, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

¿Qué tan estúpida podía ser? ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, que estuvieron atrapados años en su corazón?

-¿Qué pasa...princesa?- la saco de sus pensamientos, su sensual voz -¿estás pensando en lo mucho que me deseas?

Luego de unos segundos, levanto su rojizo semblante, derrotada -si...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, negada a creer lo que oía. Mordió su propio labio inferior, con deseo.

Sus ojos se profundizaron, perdiéndose en los esmeraldas ojos de la menor.

-Anna...- la nombró, uniendo sus bocas con lentitud, para luego adentrarse en ella de forma desesperada.

La pelirroja entreabrió los labios, sorprendiéndola aun más. La reina, complacida, la invadió, acariciando su lengua con la suya, moviéndose de forma armoniosa.

Sus labios se sentían tan bien...su interior era tan cálido...este contrarrestaba a la perfección con su helada cavidad.

-mmhh...- jadearon, ante las sensaciones de aquella gratificante unión.

Los dedos de la platinada volvieron a su pureza, provocando que la mordiese sin querer, ante el estimulo recibido.

Se separó unos centímetros, al notar cómo un poco de sangre emanaba de su comisura. Dibujo una traviesa sonrisa, dedicándosela -si que sabes cómo provocarme...hermanita...

Anna posó su perdida mirada en su carnosa boca nuevamente, anhelándolos. Los dedos de esta, seguían jugando con su intimidad, sin darle tregua alguna.

-¡ahh...!- gimió, arqueando un poco su espalda, y moviendo sus muñecas. Necesitaba soltarse, con urgencia.

Rió levemente por su comportamiento, y con un movimiento de su mano, la libero del hielo.

Casi cae rendida al suelo, pero los rápidos brazos de la joven, la atajaron a tiempo.

-¿mejor?

Emitió un sonido de vergüenza al observar su satisfecha sonrisa.

-haha...Anna...si te vieras... ¡oh! espera... ¡puedes verte!- inquirió, de forma maléfica, ocurriéndosele una penosa idea.

Elevó sus dedos, conjurando un gran espejo de cristal, al costado de ellas. Tomo su rostro al instante y lo giró hacia el.

Quiso morir en ese mismo momento, al observarse tan vencida, tan...domada.

Sus frías manos, ladearon su semblante otra vez, obligándola a mirarla -¿puedes ver...la verdad?- susurró, en su oído, paralizándola y estampándola de nuevo contra la helada pared, retomando su labor en su intimidad.

-¡mmhh...!- gimió, llevando un dedo a sus labios, mordiéndolo. La platinada le quito la mano de allí de inmediato -quiero escucharte...Anna...- sentenció, intensificando el ritmo de sus manos, para luego, al sentir su humedad en aumento, adentrar uno de sus dedos en ella.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, percibiéndola dentro de su ser. Sintiéndose completamente irrumpida.

Elsa entrecerró los párpados, estimulada por la imagen, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, y penetrando un segundo dedo, meneandolos con rapidez.

-¡ah! ¡e-elsa...n-no...!- jadeó, percibiendo su cuerpo absolutamente sobre el suyo, embistiéndola.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y otra vez...Anna la vio...a su hermana...la verdadera...allí estaba...vulnerable en aquella entrega.

-Anna...

-¡Elsa...!- .Al reconocerla, paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola y apegandola mas a si. Las lagrimas caían, ya sin saber bien el por qué.

Las emociones eran demasiado, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

-¡ya n-no...ahh!- gritó, haciendo eco en el lugar, elevando la cabeza hacia atrás y culminando finalmente.

Se quedo aferrada a la reina, respirando de forma entrecortada. Percatándose de aquella entrega desaforada, hundió el rostro en su hombro, con vergüenza.

Habían cometido el acto mas prohibido del universo. Pero si Elsa aun se encontraba allí...si lo que vio en su mirada hace minutos no fue solo una alucinación, nada de lo ocurrido importaba, solo deseaba estar con ella.

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, se alejo un poco para contemplarla.

El pavor la carcomió por completo, al observar nuevamente, la oscuridad en sus ojos.

Esta última deshizo el abrazo de forma brusca, provocando que Anna cayese al suelo con rudeza.

La menor la observó, desde ahí, desentendida.

-¿y? ¿lo sentiste?- inquirió, lamiendo sus dedos, donde aun yacía el néctar de su amada, con hambruna.

Pestañeo agotada, sin entender la situación -¿qué...cosa?

Rió, con ironía -mi sufrimiento...- respondió, dando pasos hacia ella, sin quitar su sádico semblante.

Estaba completamente confundida, solo por momentos juraba ver a su hermana en aquellos lúgubres ojos, pero eran segundos...la maldad resaltaba la mayoría del tiempo...

Descendió el rostro, ocultando su dolor. La angustia e intranquilidad invadieron su pecho. Se llevó la mano a el, apretándolo con impotencia.

Sus sollozos volvieron a escucharse. Su tristeza fue el estimulo suficiente para que la reina dibujase una maquiavélica sonrisa.

 _¿Elsa, será que jamás volveré a verte?_

* * *

¡Caapitulo 4 entregado! Lamento todo el dramatismo, pero ya advertí que el fic iba a ser de esta forma haha! pero no se preocupen que Anna todavía tiene un as bajo la manga!

Nos vemos en el proximo cap! y muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Besos a todos/as!


	5. Confrontación

**Confrontación**

 _¿Por qué hay recuerdos que olvidamos y otros que nos persiguen sin descanso? ¿Qué quieren los recuerdos? ¿Por qué insisten tanto? ¿La memoria es el pasado deseando seguir siendo mi presente?_

 _No...la memoria tiene vida propia, no es uno, sino ella la que elige que cosas dejar morir en el olvido y que cosas mantener vivas._

 _Una llave...eso es lo que buscamos en nuestros recuerdos, una llave que nos ayude a salir del caótico laberinto que hemos creado en el hoy. El problema es que, esa llave no siempre abre la puerta correcta._

 _¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo se puede estar absolutamente seguro de algo, si todo el tiempo surgen situaciones que relativizan tu entorno?_

 _Mi mentira era mi felicidad...sabía lo que quería, a donde apuntaba, tenía un objetivo en la vida...y ahora no se a donde voy...ya no lo sé..._

 _Perdí el rumbo. Nadie me preparó para esto..._

 _Pero también se, que internamente, agradezco abrir los ojos de una buena vez...aunque la persona que ocasionó eso, ya no sea la que recordaba._

 _Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso...pero, lo que no dijeron, fue que era posible sentir ambas..._

-/-

La oscura figura de Elsa, seguía de pie, observándola con neutralidad.

Anna por su parte, de rodillas en el suelo, solo la miraba, atónita.

Frunció el ceño, llegando al tope de su paciencia -¿A qué te refieres con sentir tu sufrimiento?

La platinada escucho aquel tono de reproche, sonriente -me refiero a todos los años que agonicé por tu culpa- soltó, sin siquiera pestañear.

Se puso de pie precipitadamente, enfadada. Sin embargo, su equilibrio le falló, ante las sensaciones concebidas en su anterior encuentro.

Oyó su burlona risa, dando pasos hacia ella -¿tan mal te dejé?

Poso una mano en la pared, sosteniéndose. Era suficiente...no aguantaría ni una sola muestra más de desprecio.

-deja de bromear...- sentenció, mirándola con enojo -¿Acaso crees que eres la única que sufrió? sabes lo que...- su vista se nublo, impidiéndole continuar. Se resbaló de la pared, cayendo nuevamente de rodillas.

La reina la siguió con la mirada, sin cambiar el semblante.

-Elsa...- la llamó, sin fuerzas. Estaba tan agotada, física y más que nada psicológicamente. Su mente no aguanto más y se apago por completo, desvaneciéndose.

La nombrada suspiró, para luego acercarse y alzarla en sus brazos, observándola con profundidad.

-Anna...- susurró su nombre, gesticulando una angustiosa mueca.

Negó con la cabeza, ocultando sus sentimientos y emprendió su caminar hacia la habitación.

La recostó con cautela sobre la cama, arropándola, para luego sentarse a su lado, perdiendo su vista en ella.

-Anna...

 _ **Déjala...ya le has hecho demasiado daño...**_

Se giró, buscando el paradero de aquella voz. Sonrió para sí, con altanería, levantándose, emprendiendo su caminar hacia un espejo que se encontraba tapado con una oscura tela. Lo destapó con rudeza.

Arqueó una ceja, al observar su propio reflejo, este comenzó a perder su malvada sonrisa, dando paso a una desconsolada.

-¿Aun estas aquí?- rió -no la dejaré...además...recuerda que soy tu otro yo...eres tu...la que la está aprisionando...- musitó.

El reflejo frunció el ceño _**-¡no es cierto, yo no quiero lastimarla!**_

-pero la deseas...es por eso que yo no desapareceré...porque tu verdadero anhelo es amarla...de mil y un formas... ¿verdad?

Bajo su semblante, avergonzada por sus pecaminosas emociones _**-si...pero no quiero obligarla...si ella realmente me ama...me corresponderá... ¡pero no puedes confinarla de esta forma!**_

Bufó, al escucharla -ya te lo dije, eres tú la que la encarcela...yo solo sigo las ordenes de tus mas prohibidos deseos...dije que te liberaría...así que deja de molestar y desaparece- sentenció, deslizando su mano por el espejo, provocando que la imagen se volviese borrosa.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su lamentable rostro. No podía luchar contra ella, la oscuridad invadía todo su ser.

Sonrió con repulsión al observarla -siempre tan patética...querida Elsa...

 _ **Lo siento tanto...Anna...**_

Escuchó aquella conocida voz, que la nombraba con tristeza, provocando que abriese los ojos.

-¿Elsa...? ¿Dónde estás?- inquirió, inmersa en una gran oscuridad, no lograba ver nada, tampoco podía moverse.

Ahora solo oía los sollozos de aquella joven, desesperándola aun más.

-¡ELSA!- Se levantó bruscamente, alzando el brazo hacia adelante. Su frente sudaba, y el pecho le dolía.

-tranquila pequeña...solo era una pesadilla...

Oyó una comprensiva voz, a su lado. Ladeo la cabeza con lentitud, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su hermana, acostada al lado de ella. Esta, la miraba profundamente, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano, apoyada cómodamente en su codo. Le brindaba una sonrisa indescifrable.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, llevándose inmediatamente la sabana a su torso, tapándose, ya que aun tenía la camisa abierta.

Largó una carcajada al observar su acción -¿Por qué te intimidas? no es nada que no haya visto antes...

Desvió la mirada, evitando sus marinos ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi...?

Pestañeó varias veces al escucharla, creyendo increíble que formulara esa pregunta.

-¿No es obvio?

El silencio invadió la habitación. Anna estaba devastada, solo la angustia y el odio la recorrían...no odio hacia la platinada, sino a ella misma, al sentirse impotente por no poder salvarla.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, resbalando por sus pecosas mejillas. Elsa se reincorporó al notarlas, limpiándolas con su pulgar.

Posó sus ojos en ella al sentir el cariño. No quería entusiasmarse, sabía que la joven en cualquier momento mutaria su personalidad y estrujaría por completo lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Con su mano quitó la de ella, descendiendo la mirada.

La reina frunció el ceño, ante su rechazo -¿Por qué me evitas? -cuestionó, acercándose más.

Chocó los dientes, impaciente -¿Por qué? ¿Es broma, Elsa? ... ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo...de lo que estás haciendo?- dijo casi en un susurro, penetrando su lastimosa vista en la ojiazul.

Asintió como si nada, obviando su estupefacto semblante -por supuesto que se lo que hago...

-¿y qué es lo que haces...?- murmuró, ahora siendo ella la que acortaba la distancia.

Sonrió, con maldad -me libero...

La observó, incrédula -si para ti esto es liberarte...no formaré parte de esta locura...- habló, decidida.

-¿ah si?

-así que deberás decidir...o vienes conmigo...o te quedas aquí...sola...

Sus ojos demostraban la determinación en sus palabras. Interiormente, pensó que acorralándola de esa forma, lograría regresarla.

Finalmente, una risa emano de sus labios -oh...que cruel eres hermanita...- bromeó, deslizando la mano por su rostro -pero creo que te olvidas de un pequeño detalle...no tengo que decidir nada...porque tú te quedarás aquí conmigo, te guste o no...- sentenció, reforzando el agarre.

-Elsa...- la nombró, con el abatimiento invadiendo su alma.

Detuvo su risa, dibujando un enfadado gesto ¿Desde cuando era tan desafiante su pequeña? ¿Creía que podía controlar sus acciones? Era una reina, nadie podría controlarla jamás, nunca más.

-¿te crees con derecho a decidir? no sabes por todo lo que he pasado...debes compensarme- ordenó, penetrando su oscura mirada en ella.

Y eso fue todo, la pelirroja se mordió el labio, tratando de contener la ira, pero esta estalló sin poder evitarlo.

Alzo su mano y con fuerza le estampo una gran cachetada, provocando que la golpeada, girara la cabeza ante el acto. Sin embargo, su serio semblante no cambió, todo lo contrario, una gran sonrisa maligna se gesticulo en él.

Su mano tembló al percibirla. Ya no aguantaba más esa situación. Su hermana mayor no quería escucharla...y ella se sentía cada vez mas devastada por sus hirientes palabras.

¿Quería oscuridad? la iba a tener...

-¿De verdad...crees que eres la única que ha sufrido tanto? ¡¿Qué hay de mí?!- gritó, tomándola de su ropa con ambas manos, incitándola a mirarla de frente - ¡¿Qué hay de todos esos años que me dejaste deambulando sola por el castillo?!- su voz se quebraba en cada palabra -¡¿Qué hay de todo el rechazo que sentí durante ese largo tiempo?!

La reina, un poco sorprendida, respondió -te evité para protegerte...

-¡No me interesa! ¿No se te paso por la mente que hubiese sido más fácil contarme tu secreto? ¡De esa forma lo hubiéramos confrontado entre las dos! ¡Solo eres una puta mentirosa y una cobarde!- la insultó, reforzando su agarre, acercándola más a ella.

Herida por sus palabras, frunció el ceño con dolor, tomando con fuerza sus muñecas, para luego congelarlas.

-¡aaggh!- se quejó, pero sin perder la compostura -no detendrás mi ira con esto...- musitó.

-¿Eso crees?- amenazó, apretando con más fuerza, provocando que sintiese como si pequeñas agujas heladas se clavaran en su piel.

Cerró sus ojos, adolorida, para luego volverlos a abrir, decidida a continuar -no vas a evitar...que te diga la verdad...con esto- enfatizo aquello ultimo, juntando fuerzas y soltándose del agarre.

La mayor sonrió con malicia, pero en sus ojos se podía notar la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirla -¿Qué verdad...Anna...?

Debía decirlo, no era la situación adecuada ¿Pero cuándo lo seria? todo había sido un descontrol desde que llego a aquel maldito castillo.

-la verdad de mis sentimientos...yo siempre...siempre...- dudo, reprimiendo sus lagrimas -yo siempre... ¡te he amado!- explotó en un mar de emociones, dejando su agonía correr libre por sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos, estupefacta, ante tal declaración, quedando inmóvil.

Anna descendió la mirada, avergonzada y rencorosa. La persona que tenía enfrente...no se merecía su amor...pero mientras más luchaba con ello, mas se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la anhelaba.

-¡vete Anna...VETE ANNA...!- imitó su tono, con sarcasmo, recordando como la joven la echaba de su puerta constantemente -eso era todo lo que podías decir...maldita... ¿y todavía piensas que no sé lo que sentiste? ¡Yo también sufrí por cómo me alejaste, idiota!

La empujo con la mano, provocando que cayese hacia atrás, paralizada.

Algo estaba despertando en la platinada...dolor, pasión, deseo, agonía...amor...una mezcla de sentimientos recorría su sangre, provocando que el palpitar de su corazón se acelerara.

La pelirroja se aferro con fuerza de las sabanas, dejando sus lágrimas caer en ellas. Sollozando. Su garganta se cerraba cada vez más, le dolía...demasiado, tanto que le costaba hablar.

Estaba tan lastimada...no quería decirle aquellas cosas a Elsa...sabía que se había alejado por su bien, pero en ese momento sus más oscuros pensamientos salieron a la luz, sin poder contenerlos.

-si tanto me amas...- escuchó su voz apagada, obligándola a posar la vista en sus ojos, observando como esta se acercaba, con una peligrosa mueca -¡¿Por qué mierda te quieres casar con Hans?!

Ese fue un golpe bajo, que solo la incitó a exaltarse más.

-¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que tu también sentías lo mismo? ¡Ni yo misma estaba enterada de mis sentimientos! ¡No nos vimos durante años! ¡La única forma de verte era espiándote! siquiera sé si realmente sientes algo por mi...o si solo estás jugando conmigo...

-¿Jugando?- repitió, con un severo tono, gateando hacia ella

-si hubiera sabido... ¡me sentía enferma por lo que sentía por ti! ¡Eres mi hermana, esto está mal! y con el tiempo...oculte mis sentimientos...tanto...que jure olvidarlos...- retrocedió un poco, al percatarse de su cercanía -pero ahora lo entiendo...estaba tan desesperada por amar...por ser amada...que decidí acercarme a él...

La reina la tomo de las mejillas, incitándola a mirarla -Anna...

-pero esto no puede pasar... ¡no contigo! ¡Devuélveme a Elsa!- chilló, tratando de alejarse, sin percatarse de cómo esa frase retumbo en el ser de la poseía joven.

Entrecerró los ojos con dolencia, ante su rechazo -yo...soy Elsa... ¿no puedes aceptar esta parte de mi?- se toco el pecho, dándole a entender que sus sentimientos eran profundos.

Dudo unos segundos, al observar su padecimiento -no...no puedo...no me interesan tus poderes pero...- desvió la mirada -pero...tú no eres mi hermana ¡ella jamás me lastimaría!

 _ **Si lo soy...lo lamento...Anna...**_

Escucho aquella voz de nuevo, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-tú eres la que lastima...Anna...- murmuró, cerca de sus labios, arrugando su frente -¿Quieres saber lo que es que realmente te lastimen?- amenazó, mordiendo su labio inferior, provocando que la joven emitiera un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y dolor.

Penetro sus verdosos ojos en los suyos, y se horrorizo al observarlos, más que nunca, perdidos completamente en la oscuridad.

-¡voy a demostrarte...lo que es sufrir de verdad!- exclamó, con una maliciosa sonrisa, tomando su brazo y tironeando de el, estampándola de frente contra la cama.

Agarró sus manos y las aferro contra su espalda, acorralándola, impidiendo que se moviese.

Anna pestañeó varias veces, aterrada. No podía girarse para verla, pero si percibía la peligrosa energía que emanaba.

-¿e-elsa?

Esta última, se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, para luego acercarse a su oído, soplándolo con lentitud.

-vas a sufrir...Anna...

* * *

Capitulo 5 entregado!

Muchiiisimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz (pintó la emoción haha)

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Beesos enormees!


	6. Inocencia perdida

Buenas a todos/as! vengo a contestar un par de preguntas, bueno...en realidad es solo una que se repitió jaja

Respecto a si Anna tiene un lado oscuro, la respuesta es no. Lo que le está pasando es que la situación la supera, y eso saca una parte de su personalidad que no conocía, porque claro, nunca nadie le hizo pasar tremenda situación, esta perdiendo los estribos. Solo eso.

Hablando realistamente, en la vida siempre hay gente que saca nuestro mejor lado y otra que solo saca el peor, bueno, seria algo así. El tema con Anna es que al mismo tiempo, y por si no se dieron cuenta :p quiere a Elsa, entonces actúa enojada y confundida.

La única que tiene un mágico lado oscuro, es Elsa. Ya que reprimió no solo su vida, sino sus poderes demasiado tiempo, y estos tomaron forma con sus mas oscuros sentimientos. Ella si pierde el control, como si sufriera un tipo de bipolaridad.

Hecha la aclaración, paso a dejar el capítulo 6! ojalá lo disfruten! y muchas gracias por los comentarios!

A leer se a dicho!

* * *

 **Inocencia perdida**

 _A veces, vas por la vida creyendo que estás consciente, y de pronto algo inesperado sucede, algo que te sacude, algo que te...despierta. Un impacto. Y a partir de ahí, todo cambia...yo...cambié._

 _Es como si en mi alma hubiese un gran muro que encierra otro mundo, otra Anna, otra historia por descubrir, y eso...me da miedo._

 _Siento como si me hubiera olvidado de quien soy realmente, como si viviera una mentira, como si no fuera quien creo que soy._

 _Ahora puedo verlo con claridad. Por supuesto, yo era una gran farsa._

 _¿Hay algo capaz de despertarnos del sueño más profundo, que es dormir despiertos? Es paradójico, pero creo que no hay mejor despertador...que un sueño._

 _Y eso es en lo único que puedo pensar ahora...sueño, anhelo, deseo...que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero como sé que no sucederá...solo quiero volver a dormir._

-/-

Sentía el peso de su hermana sobre su cuerpo, acorralándola. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temiéndose lo peor.

-te demostraré...- musitó, lamiendo su oído con hambruna -que no estoy jugando...

Abrió los ojos, estupefacta. Esa era una extraña confesión amorosa.

-detente...ah...- jadeó, percibiendo como le besaba el cuello, lamiéndolo vorazmente. Con sus manos le quitó su camisa, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

Escuchó su risa, para luego sentir como descendía sus besos por ella, acariciándola de forma lujuriosa.

Contuvo los sonidos, dejando en su lugar, suspiros llenos de agonía.

-¡agh!- escapó su aliento, al sentir sus uñas clavadas en su espalda, desplazándose por esta, lenta y tortuosamente, dejando su marca.

Mordió su propio labio, removiéndose en el lugar, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Elsa al observar su acción, rió cortadamente -¿Qué sucede hermanita...te duele?- soltó con descaro, sentándose sobre su trasero, inmovilizándola y tomando sus manos de nuevo, estampándolas detrás de su espalda.

-e-elsa...y-ya basta...- balbuceó, percibiendo de nuevo su cuerpo contra ella, refregándose de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que sus muslos chocasen con su parte trasera.

-d-déjame... ¡ah!- gimió, al notar como su mano traviesa se deslizaba por su vientre, llegando hasta su pecho y comenzando a masajearlo.

-mmmm...tan suave...nunca me cansaré de hacer esto...- susurró, mientras le daba una especial atención a la parte más sensible de aquel lugar, agarrándolo entre sus dedos y estirándolo un poco.

-aah...- resopló, cerrando los ojos, y elevando un poco su trasero, instintivamente, provocando que este se frotara con la intimidad de la joven.

La platinada sonrió, complacida -¿Así que no te gusta este lado mío?...mentirosa- sentenció, tomando su rostro y girándolo, aun en esa posición.

Se quedó sin habla, observándola perdidamente. Es verdad, le gustaba...pero solo porque esa mujer, que ahora desconocía, tenía el mismo rostro que su hermana...no podía evitarlo...

-Anna...- la nombró, acercando sus labios a los suyos y besándolos de forma apasionada.

-mmhh...- emitió, al percibir como su lengua jugaba con la suya, mientras la mano de esta, todavía se encontraba brindándole caricias a sus atributos.

Sin esperarlo, Elsa detuvo su acto en seco, dejándola con ganas de más. Obviamente no lo demostró, volviendo su mirada a la sabana, tratando de ocultar su excitación.

-relájate Anna...no tiene nada de malo que me demuestres cuanto me quieres...- su voz sonaba apagada y maligna.

Sorprendiéndola, se desplazo por su espalda, hasta quedar detrás de ella.

-Qué es lo q-que...- calló su habla, al sentir sus manos sobre su trasero, dedicándole tortuosas caricias a este.

-d-detente...- imploró, flexionando un poco las piernas, ante las sensaciones.

-no- atinó a decir, tomando sus muslos y obligándola a abrirse un poco, para luego levantar su cadera, quedando completamente arrodillada, pero aun tumbada delante.

La increíble vista la cegó. Una sonrisa perversa se apodero de su semblante, junto con un desesperado deseo.

Empezó a bajar lentamente su ropa interior, observando con detenimiento como un hilo de lujuria quedaba conectado a esta.

-...b-basta...por favor...elsa...e-esto esta...mal...- tartamudeó, tratando de reincorporarse, pero la joven se lo impedía, apretando con fuerza sus glúteos, dejando sus dedos marcados en su suave piel.

Se relamió los labios, dándole poca importancia a sus súplicas -no te hagas la inocente... ¿no ves lo mojada que estás?- rió, rozando con los dedos su intimidad, para luego, acercarse de forma peligrosa y hundirse en ella, devorándola con ansiedad.

Chocó los dientes con fuerza. La humedad ya era parte de su cuerpo -¡n-no...ah...!- gimió, aferrándose con rudeza a las sabanas.

Se relamió los labios, deleitada por su sabor -¿Qué pasa Anna, quieres más...?- la provocó, comenzando a penetrar uno de sus dedos, intensificando las sensaciones, mientras succionaba a su gusto aquel punto tan delicado, dejándola completamente sumisa.

 _-no...si me dejo llevar ahora...todo acabará...-_ pensó, adormeciéndose.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dio vuelta con rapidez, alejándose un poco, impidiendo que siguiese con su acto.

Elsa salió de su lugar, posando su amenazante mirada en sus ojos -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Piensas que puedes escapar de mi?- inquirió, gateando hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza, tapándose el torso -¡Debemos parar esto! ¡Tienes que escucharme, el tiempo se acaba, Hans vendrá aquí en cualquier momento!

-eso no me interesa, ya te dije que lo mataré...- sentenció, oscureciendo sus azulados ojos.

-basta...elsa...- .Las lágrimas amenazaban con cubrirla de nuevo.

La mayor suspiró -hablas demasiado ¿sabías?... es momento de callarte- sin más que decir, empezó a despojarse de su vestido, dejando al descubierto su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Nerviosa, tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que la veía casi desnuda pero...ahora había algo diferente, su mirada la intimidaba, en mas de un sentido. Se quedó observando, ruborizada, cada detalle de su ser. Era simplemente hermosa.

Su mirada no escapo de la de Elsa, que le sonreía con picardía -tócame...Anna...- ordenó, sentándose sobre su abdomen y tomando sus manos, posicionándolas sobre sus propios pechos.

Se quedo inmóvil, su pedido era demasiado, y las cosquillas en su entrepierna ya eran constantes.

La platinada rió por dentro ante su alterada actitud. Seduciéndola aun más, se desabrocho el brasier y lo levanto, provocando que las manos de la pelirroja se deslizaran, ahora tocando su piel desnuda.

La suavidad de esta la invadía. Iba a estallar si no se movía pronto. Bajó sus parpados con resignación, y sin poder controlarlo mas, se fundió en sus pechos, pasando sus manos por estos, acariciándolos.

Un leve sonrojo complacido, apareció en sus cristalinas mejillas -mmhh...si...así...Anna...- susurró con placer, prosiguiendo con ahogados gemidos, al percibir sus cálidos labios rozar con aquella parte tan sensible.

La tomo del cabello, acercándola mas a su torso -lámelo...

Pestañeó varias veces, paralizada por su orden. Sin embargo, ya era tarde para retirarse, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos expresarse.

Perdida en el acto, de forma obediente, comenzó a lamerlo en círculos, para luego succionarlo y atraerlo hacia ella.

-¡ahh...ah!- jadeó con fuerza, con una placentera sonrisa, aferrándose mas a su sedoso cabello.

Anna ascendió la mirada, perdiéndose en el precioso rostro lleno de gozo que poseía. Los sonidos que emanaba eran demasiado provocativos.

¿Acaso...su verdadera hermana...también quería hacer esas cosas con ella? La incertidumbre invadió su mente, pero inmediatamente aquellos pensamientos se disiparon. Tenerla de esa forma solo para ella...nubló su visión de la realidad. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido poseerla de tal forma y sin embargo...se sentía tan bien.

-Elsa...- escapo su aliento, con deleite.

Llevo las manos a su espalda, deslizándose por ella, acercándola más. Sorprendiéndola, mordió levemente su sensitiva parte, provocando mas gemidos en ella. La estaba enloqueciendo.

Sin esperarlo, la mayor se deshizo del agarre y la tumbo en la cama, aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿e-elsa?

-¿qué tal si cambiamos el juego?

-¿q-qué?- solo pudo decir, observando como la joven se reincorporaba, acercando su parte más intima cerca de su semblante.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios -compláceme...hermanita- susurró, apoyando las manos en la pared y quedando casi sentada sobre su anonadado rostro.

Anna, ruborizada, abrió los ojos de par en par, admirando el panorama. Refregó sus propias piernas entre sí, avergonzándose de sus propios pensamientos.

Con mucho valor comenzó a correr esa tela que le impedía visualizarla en su totalidad. Al dejarla al descubierto, se estremeció por completo, quedando inmóvil.

-hazlo- ordenó, cabizbaja, penetrando su fogosa mirada en ella.

Entrecerró los ojos, con resignación, para luego tomar su parte trasera y acercarla hacia sí, invadiendo su integridad.

-¡aah! si...así...- jadeó, aferrándose con fuerza de la pared, comenzando a mover sus caderas con lentitud.

La menor lamia con desesperación toda su pureza, notando como su humedad iba en aumento. No tenia experiencia, pero por alguna razón todo fluía con facilidad al estar junto a Elsa. Como si tuviesen una conexión mas allá de lo físico.

-mmhh...- emitió, dentro de ella, percatándose de sus rápidos latidos. Su corazón estaba desbocado, y los sensuales movimientos del cuerpo de la platinada, no ayudaban a calmarla.

-a-anna...- la nombró, observándola perdidamente y acomodando su pelirrojo cabello, que empezaba a descontrolarse.

 _-Elsa...-_ pensó, conmocionada por su cariñoso gesto.

Paralizándola, comenzó a penetrar su lengua dentro de su pureza, irrumpiendo su alma por completo.

-¡aah!- gritó, elevando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas más rápido -¡a-anna!

La pared donde estaba apoyada, comenzó a congelarse, llegando las escarchas de hielo hasta el techo.

La menor sintió como la temperatura bajaba de forma precipitada, haciéndola temblar en su lugar. Aun así, no dejo su labor.

Intensificándolo más, depositó dos dedos cerca de su entrada, que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda.

Entrecerró los ojos, sonrojada, al sentir como la penetraba con cautela -¡ah...! y-ya...estoy a punto...de...- soltó, de forma entrecortada, percibiendo los espasmos, mientras era embestida por su amada, enloqueciéndola.

Anna, perdida en el momento, empezó a sentir como el interior de la reina se movilizaba.

-¡ah...ahh!- gimió con rudeza, apretando aun mas su intimidad contra sus labios, culminando finalmente.

Sin percatarse de su propia acción, se saboreo sus propios labios, degustando el sabor de su amada.

La platinada se retiro con lentitud, quedando sentada sobre su pecho, aun aferrada a la pared. Su cuerpo temblaba, le costaba recuperar su respiración.

Se deleito con su imagen, tan inocente...tan...

Sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando que abriese los ojos enormemente, al percatarse de su conducta. Esa no era la lujuriosa y misteriosa persona que tenía delante de sus narices hace unos segundos.

-¿Elsa?- la nombró, esperanzada, reincorporándose un poco, provocando que la joven, cayese agotada a su lado.

La tomo del rostro, posando sus ojos en los cansados de ella -¿eres tú?

-siempre soy yo...- atinó a decir, con una triste sonrisa.

Pasmada, se abrazo a ella -regresa conmigo...-soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente, sintiendo la nostálgica energía de su hermana.

Elsa se escondió en su cuello, deslizando sus manos por su espalda -no puedo, debes irte...corres peligro...

Sintió negar a la pelirroja en su hombro -¡no me iré sin ti! ¡Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte!

Un fuerte dolor en su psiquis, la hizo apartarse. Su auto control se desvanecía. Impotente, se llevo la mano a la frente, tapando sus ojos.

-¿elsa?- la llamo, preocupada.

-v-vete...

-¡no!- sentenció, volviendo a abrazarla -no...- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, temiendo perderla.

-a-anna...lo siento...

El silenció invadió la habitación, solo se escuchaban sus propios sollozos.

De repente, una lúgubre voz, la hizo detenerse.

-me alegra que decidieras quedarte...Anna...

Se alejo un poco, desviando su mirada a los nuevamente, oscuros ojos de su hermana. Cerró los suyos propios, chocando sus dientes.

Percatándose de su desilusión, largo una carcajada, haciendo eco en el lugar -espero que no creas que tu castigo ha terminado...

Los abrió, al invadirla el miedo. Ya se había dejado llevar demasiado, no podía seguir haciéndolo. Mientras más cedía...mas su Elsa desaparecía...

-basta...- suplicó -¡no quiero hacer mas esto! no así... ¡no contigo en ese estado!

La observo unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño, enfadada. El dolor inundó su pecho, al sentirse rechazada tantas veces. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar que la deseaba? ¿Que solo quería permanecer a su lado? Su mente se ensombreció más que nunca, dejando solo sus más prohibidos sentimientos, libres en el aire.

Desentendiéndola, tomó su mentón con fuerza, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro -estoy harta de que no puedas aceptar mi verdadero ser... ¡estoy harta...DE TI!

Sin más que decir, la tumbo nuevamente de frente contra la cama, acorralándola con su cuerpo -esta vez si...te haré lamentar tus palabras...

-Els...- detuvo su habla, observando aterrorizada, como la joven se reincorporaba, quedando sentada sobre ella, y llevando la mano a su propia integridad.

-¿q-qué es...lo que vas a hacer?- balbuceó, sin poder quitar la vista de allí.

Como respuesta, sonrió con perversidad. De su mano, emano un blanco resplandor, que poco a poco fue tomando una forma cilíndrica, despertando en la menor, sus peores temores.

-¿p-pero qué...?- tartamudeó, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Aquel objeto se había fusionado con la platinada, formando parte de su intimidad.

Escuchó su macabra risa, mientras sentía como levantaba su parte trasera y apretaba con fuerza sus glúteos.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon, sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacerle su querida hermana.

-¡n-no...NO!- gritó, removiéndose en su lugar, tratando de escapar, sin éxito alguno, ya que la platinada detenía con sus manos cualquier intento.

-te destruiré...Anna...- sentenció, apoyando su nueva parte, en la entrada de esta.

Al percibirla, se aferró con rudeza a las sabanas. Sus lágrimas caían desesperadas en ellas.

Sin preparación alguna, la mayor la embistió brutalmente, quedando completamente dentro de su pureza.

-¡aaggh!- exclamó, sintiendo un gran dolor punzante en su interior -¡elsa! ¡por favor! ¡deten...aggh!- volvió a sentirla, provocando que temblase estrepitosamente.

La mayor observó, como pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaban hacia los costados, cayendo en la clara tela, dejando su marca.

Sonrió para sí, satisfecha -veo que todavía conservas algo de dignidad...Anna...- se burló -pero eso terminará...ahora...

-¡b-basta...me duele!- rogó, sin resultado alguno.

Ladeo la cabeza hacia arriba, sonriendo con placer, sintiendo como la fusión la invadía de goce -ahh...pero qué bien se siente estar dentro tuyo...tan...apretado...- balbuceó, perdiendo lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

 _ **¡Basta! ¡Déjala! ¡Por favor...detente!**_

Negó levemente con la cabeza al escuchar su propia voz en su mente _-no...tú no quieres que me detenga...acéptalo..._

Acarició con vulgaridad su trasero, para luego aferrarse de nuevo a el, y comenzar a penetrarla, esta vez, de forma lenta.

 _ **No...Basta...detén esto... ¡basta!**_

Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza, percibiendo como entraba y salía de su interior. Su cadera rebotaba contra su parte trasera, provocando que la empujase en cada embestida.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles, le dolía demasiado. Pero lo que mas le pesaba, era que su primera vez, le fuera arrebatada con tal violencia, por su propia sangre.

Elsa, al escucharla, la tomó de una trenza, tirando de ella con brusquedad, provocando que la pequeña levantase un poco su decaído semblante.

-deja de quejarte- susurró, acercándose a su oído, posándose sobre su espalda.

Aquel movimiento provoco que quedase dentro de ella unos segundos, pudiendo sentir con deleite el palpitar de la joven.

-¡s-sácala!- ordenó, con el rostro rojizo, resultado de tanto llorar.

En respuesta, lamió su oreja, riendo de forma apagada - ¿no te gusta sentirme dentro, hermanita?- musitó, con maldad.

La pelirroja negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Su garganta se encontraba seca ante el terror que estaba experimentando.

-no te preocupes...pronto te acostumbraras

Sin más que decir, volvió a embestirla, sacudiéndose de forma acompasada. Sus pechos rozaban con su espalda, ante los rápidos movimientos.

-aggh...e-elsa...- escapo de sus labios. Sus sentidos se estaban apagando. La punzada que sentía, comenzó a mutar, convirtiéndose paulatinamente en placer.

Bajo su semblante, provocando que la mayor, al estar sostenida de su trenza, se aplastara mas contra ella.

-ah...ahh...Anna...- la nombró de forma perdida, entrecerrando los parpados, meciéndose con más fuerza, tomando uno de sus pechos, que rebotaban de atrás hacia adelante, y sujetándose de él.

-¡ahh!- gimió por su tacto, dejando caer pequeñas lagrimas a su paso.

El sonrojo en la reina ya era evidente. Se sentía tan bien aquella unión...que juro morir en ese mismo instante ante las sensaciones.

-¿te gusta...verdad?- musito, de forma entrecortada. Su respiración le estaba fallando.

-n-no...- atino a decir, pero su semblante demostraba otra cosa.

Agarrándola desprevenida, aceleró el movimiento, provocando que la joven abriese los ojos, estupefacta.

-ah...ahh...e-elsa...- .Su rostro se ruborizo con intensidad, comenzando a sentir arder su estomago. Era el fin, había sucumbido a sus caricias, y sabía bien lo que eso significaba.

-Anna...

Sin esperarlo, se reincorporo un poco, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas. Ante aquella acción, emergió de su interior, paralizando a la pelirroja. Esta última, se quejo un poco por su acción.

Sin permiso de su mente, desvió la mirada a su intimidad amenazante.

-métela- susurró en su oído, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Pestañeó varias veces, avergonzada -n-no...

La platinada se apego más a ella, percibiendo la humedad en sus cuerpos. Poso sus dedos en su integridad y la apunto cerca de su entrada -Hazlo- ordenó, levantándola un poco de la cintura.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba aterrorizada, y al mismo tiempo excitada, no podía controlar sus emociones.

Pereciendo a sus deseos, se adentro de nuevo con lentitud.

-¡aahh!- jadeó, al sentirla a tal profundidad. Se sentía usurpada, y lo peor de todo, es que le gustaba.

Elsa, gustosa, rió levemente, retomando el ritmo, provocando que la menor saltase sobre ella.

Su mente iba a estallar, el interior de su princesa se apretaba cada vez mas, estimulándola de una forma indescriptible.

Se acercó más a su espalda, rozándola -no creo poder aguantar mas...Anna...- murmuró, tomando su rostro y girándolo hacia ella.

La pelirroja, sonrojada, se perdió en su profunda mirada. Sin poder evitarlo acortó la distancia y unió sus labios, sorprendiéndola.

-mmhh...- gimieron al unisono, intensificando el beso, jugando con sus lenguas. Los sacudidas se incrementaron, empezando a sentir ambas, espasmos en su ser.

-e-elsa...

La nombrada, escondió el rostro en su cuello, tomándola con fuerza de la cintura -Anna...te quiero...

Al oírla, lágrimas de felicidad escaparon de sus ojos, al igual que un sofocado grito agudo, al sentir que estaba a punto de sucumbir. Su hermana se unió a sus jadeos, aferrando su agarre.

-ahh...y-ya no...

-¡a-anna...ah...!

Aceleró aun más sus movimientos, perdiendo la cordura en el camino. Chocó los dientes, embistiéndola por última vez, logrando ambas, llegar al cielo finalmente.

Anna se dejo caer en la cama de frente, agotada, seguida por Elsa encima suyo. Respiraban con dificultad, y el hormigueo aun recorría sus cuerpos. Percibió como lentamente la intimidad de esta última se derretía dentro de ella, provocándole suspiros al sentir que la llenaba por completo.

-f-frio...- murmuró, con la mirada perdida.

La mayor, agitada, se dejo caer a su costado. Posó su mirada en ella unos segundos. Esta se tornó profunda y nostálgica.

Guiada por sus instintos, deslizó los dedos con dificultad hasta su cabello, acariciándolo con ternura.

La pelirroja, al sentir el contacto, ladeo un poco la cabeza, observándola penetrantemente. Todavía le costaba respirar.

Elsa le dedicó una amable sonrisa, que la desconcertó por completo.

Su hermana acababa de violarla...sin embargo... ¿Por qué no podía odiarla? ¿Por qué no podía...dejar de pensar en ella?

Y más importante aún ¿Cómo podía ayudarla? si siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a ella misma.

* * *

Lamento no haber avisado el Futanari, la verdad no lo tenia pensado, prácticamente se escribió solo (?

Y con este capitulo estamos llegando al final de una etapa! ya sabrán porque lo digo ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besos!


	7. Encontrándote

**Encontrándote**

 _Solo llora quien se ahoga en recuerdos...leí en un libro, hace mucho tiempo, encerrada en mi helada habitación._

 _Llorar es un defecto, una debilidad, eso me enseñaron. ¿Entonces, por qué lloro? ¿En qué recuerdos me estoy ahogando?_

 _Siento que lloro por memorias que no recuerdo, como si hubiese un mundo en el que yo existí, pero sin existir realmente._

 _Solo sabiendo quien fuiste, puedes saber quién eres. Y ese es el gran problema, lentamente...voy olvidando quien fui, si es que alguna vez, fui alguien._

 _Pero de pronto te veo...y todo vuelve a mí, eres mi llave maestra, la que abre aquella puerta que me separa de mi consciencia. Eres la única que puede salvarme...y ese saber, me destruye, porque sé que para hacerlo, tendrás que sufrir._

 _Y créeme cuando te digo -al menos en mi mente- que si pudiera absorber todo tu dolor para evitar tu agonía...lo haría, porque eres lo más importante para mí, aunque no lo creas, y siempre lo serás..._

-/-

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un oscuro lugar. Ya había estado ahí...

 _ **Anna...**_

Escuchó aquella voz agonizante, que tanto conocía. Corrió hacia su paradero, en su búsqueda, pero la oscuridad la cegaba.

 _ **Huye...Anna...**_

Desesperada, giró su cabeza a ambos lados, tratando de hallarla - ¡Elsa! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Detuvo sus pasos, al percibir como en frente suyo comenzaba a emanar una perturbadora luz. Se tapó un poco los ojos, para luego entreabrirlos. Lo que visualizó, la destruyo por completo.

Elsa se encontraba colgada en el aire, unas ramas oscuras ataban sus brazos de cada lado. Su semblante era lamentable. No llevaba su vestido negro, en su lugar poseía uno celeste brillante, dándole una imagen más inocente.

-¡¿Elsa?!- Asustada por su estado, corrió hasta ella, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al notar como la gravedad le impedía avanzar -¿Pero qué?- trató de moverse, sin caso.

 _ **-No podrás llegar hasta mi...lamento todo esto...Anna**_ \- habló su encarcelada figura, cabizbaja, mientras sus lágrimas caían sin retorno.

La menor, imito su dolor, sin poder evitarlo -Elsa... ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?- inquirió en un susurro, una de las tantas cuestiones que la irrumpían. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.

La mayor hizo un silencio, para luego clavar su angustiosa mirada en ella.

 _ **-Mis poderes...se salieron de control...demasiado...**_

-Elsa...

 _ **-Siempre tuve miedo de que esto sucediese...pero nunca pensé que tal persona habitaba dentro de mí...**_

-te refieres a...

 _ **-si...ella es otro lado mío...aunque no quieras aceptarlo...**_

Abrió los ojos de par en par, desentendida.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías poderes? ¡Pude haberte apoyado, no te hubiese tenido miedo!

Su semblante decayó aun mas, recordando el inicio de toda su historia _**-tu lo sabías, cuando eras pequeña...pero un día, te lastimé sin querer...y a partir de ahí nos separaron...borrando tus recuerdos...**_

-¿Quien nos separó?

 _ **-Tú sabes quien...**_

-Elsa...- la nombró con pesar, adivinando en su mente al culpable.

- _ **estuve de acuerdo en dejar de verte...ya que no sabía si podía llegar a controlar mi poder...solo quería protegerte...pero por eso...ella...**_

Detuvo su habla, le costaba respirar. La angustia la carcomía por dentro.

 _ **-ella...es el resultado de las emociones que reprimí todo este tiempo...desde mis miedos hasta...-** _ tragó saliva con rudeza, desviando un poco la mirada. Un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su transparente rostro.

 _ **-hasta...mis sentimientos por ti...-**_ finalizó, volviendo sus cristalinos ojos a la suyos.

Se ruborizó con intensidad, al escucharla. Su corazón se desbocó al instante, ante tales palabras mágicas.

Entonces era cierto...la reina no estaba jugando con ella...

Sonrió para si, extrañamente complacida. Era el momento, debía liberarse también. Quizás...esta seria su única oportunidad.

Se aferró a su propio pecho, juntando valentía -Elsa...yo también siento lo mismo por ti...

La platinada pestañeó varias veces, aludida, para luego formar una triste sonrisa _**-no es necesario que me mientas...Anna...**_

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Es la verdad! yo siempre...¡Siempre he estado enamorada de ti...! ya te lo dije...es solo que...somos hermanas, por eso pensé que...- se contuvo, entristecida.

Elsa se encontraba más que sorprendida con sus palabras. Pero la realidad era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle ser feliz, al menos unos segundos.

 _ **-lo sé...somos hermanas...por eso no puede pasar...-**_ musitó finalmente, deslizando su mirada al suelo.

Verla allí, en tal estado, la destruyó por completo. Ya no le importaba nada mas, solo permanecer a su lado. Ahora lo sabía, no podía abandonarla, la amaba, sin importar en lo que se había convertido. Era su hermana, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

-¡No, eso ya no me importa!- sentenció, tratando nuevamente de llegar hasta ella -¡No me importa si esto está bien o mal...o lo que piensen los demás...solo quiero estar contigo!

 _ **-Anna...**_

-¿Qué puedo hacer para liberarte?- cuestionó, en un ruego.

Cerró los ojos, con resignación _**-ya no hay nada que hacer...mi otro yo ha tomado por completo el control...como ves...siquiera puedo moverme...por eso...-**_ detuvo el habla unos segundos _ **,**_ ascendiendo su ahora, determinada vista _**-debes irte, Anna...no sé de lo que soy capaz de hacer a estas alturas, aunque no lo creas, traté de controlar a mi bestia interior...si no lo hubiese hecho, todo Arendelle estaría destruido...**_

-Elsa...- la nombro, estupefacta.

 _ **-por eso...ahora que estoy desapareciendo, solo quedará ella...nadie podrá controlarla...siquiera tu...-**_ las lagrimas emanaban de sus brillantes ojos, incapaz de contenerlas _**-...no quiero hacerte más daño...si pienso en lo que te he hecho...y-yo...-**_ sus palabras quedaron atragantadas en su ser, ante los constantes sollozos.

Anna la observo de igual manera, aun tratando de llegar hasta su figura -¡no te culpes, Elsa! ¡Yo cedí ante ti...no es tu culpa! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer...no puedo dejarte aquí!

El silencio invadió aquel lugar.

La platinada luego de meditarlo unos instantes, le dedico una amarga sonrisa _**-hay algo que puedes hacer...si de verdad quieres liberarme...**_

-¿q-qué?- Frunció el ceño. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

 _ **-Mátame...Anna...**_

Abrió los ojos enormemente, sin creer lo que oía. Sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

 _ **-es la única forma...por favor, hazlo**_

Su honesta sonrisa la desarmaba. ¿Cómo era capaz de pedirle tal cosa?

-¡n-no...NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ, JAMAS!- gritó, haciendo eco en ese lugar.

 _ **-debes hacerlo...si no lo haces, todo el reino peligra...en especial tú...por favor...si realmente me quieres...mátame...-**_ le suplicó, sin quitar su amable gesto.

Cerró los ojos con rudeza, provocando que sus lágrimas cayesen ante el impulso. Las siguió, notando como se deshacían en el camino, al igual que su alma.

-n-no...no...no...- tartamudeó, negando con la cabeza y apretando sus puños fuertemente, impotente.

 _ **-por favor...-**_ repitió, para luego comenzar a desvanecerse con lentitud.

De inmediato, ascendió la vista, aterrada por perderla -¡Elsa, no te vayas!- alzo su brazo en dirección a ella, desesperada.

 _ **-Perdóname...**_

-¡Elsa!

 _ **-te amo...Anna...nunca lo olvides...**_

Dejo al descubierto sus sentimientos, para luego cerrar los ojos apaciblemente y desaparecer.

-¡ELSA!

La joven se reincorporo se un salto. Su brazo aun se encontraba extendido y el sudor recorría su cuerpo.

Se cubrió el rostro, respirando de forma entrecortada.

-¿Estás bien?- escucho una dulce pero sombría voz, acercándose. No podía creer que aquella combinación existiese.

Se destapó el semblante, admirando a la platinada frente a sí. Esta tenía una bandeja en las manos, con aperitivos.

La miró, extrañada, recuperando el aire. No podía contarle lo sucedido -¿y eso?

-¡oh!- deslizó sus ojos hacia la comida -pensé que tendrías hambre, después de...

-¡no lo digas!- interrumpió, desviando la mirada, ruborizada.

Eso solo provoco que la mayor riese, dando pasos hacia ella y sentándose en su cama, dejando la bandeja allí -no debes avergonzarte de lo que sientes... -musitó, acariciando su confuso rostro.

Anna la observó con detenimiento ¿Cómo podía darse por vencida, si creía que aun se encontraba escondida en aquel caparazón? y pensar en matarla...

Las lágrimas inundaron sus esmeraldas ojos. Se sentía tan impotente...ya no le importaba nada, aunque la persona frente a si era pura oscuridad...la amaba...amaba a su querida hermana de igual forma...

La reina poso sus ojos en ella, de forma comprensiva -¿Qué sucede? ¿Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla?

Se reincorporó un poco, asintiendo -pude verte ahí...

Arqueó una ceja, adivinando su pesar -así que la viste...

Estupefacta, volvió la vista a su oscuro ser -¿Eres consciente de que tu otro yo está sufriendo...Elsa?

-no me interesa- sentencio al instante-¿Sabes todo lo que sufrí yo en estos años? no se compara con lo que ella está pasando...

Se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas, ante su descarada respuesta -no tienes que hacer esto...podemos volver y...- se enmudeció, al notar un color diferente en una parte de su negro vestido. Era...sangre...

-¿...eso es?

Bajo la mirada, observando esa mancha carmesí en su vestimenta -oh...esto...- atino a decir, desinteresada, llevando los dedos hacia el lugar y reposándolos ahí -hubo un invitado indeseado...así que me encargue de el- finalizo, con una radiante sonrisa.

Paralizada, la tomo de los hombros -¡¿De qué hablas?!

-mandaron a alguien, un espía supongo...así que tuve que matarlo- soltó, sin siquiera pestañear, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Elsa...- su agarre perdió fuerza, deslizándose por sus brazos -¿No te das cuenta que ahora vendrán mas soldados por lo que hiciste?

-lo sé- la cortó, llevando su propia mano ensangrentada a su estupefacto rostro, pintándola de aquel pecado -es lo que deseo, de esa forma me podre de librar de todos...en especial de tu querido Hans...- enfatizo aquello último, con una maligna sonrisa.

Chocó los dientes, aterrada por el futuro. Su hermana se encontraba en grave peligro, debía salvarla, aunque le costase la vida.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No harás nada de eso! no es necesario matarlo...he decidido quedarme contigo...- murmuró, clavando su determinada vista en ella.

Se sorprendió por su repentina confesión, sin embargo, su semblante no se inmutó.

Alzo una ceja, incrédula -eso no hará que evites su destino...Anna...

La menor arrugó la frente, ante su desconfianza -¿Por qué no me crees? ¡Te estoy diciendo que te elijo a ti!

Realmente la estaba escogiendo, ya no le interesaba su nueva faceta...quería estar a su lado, aunque la etiquetasen de loca por permanecer al lado de tal criatura.

-si, claro...- rió, gesticulando una maligna mueca -¿Con todo lo que te hice, ahora debo pensar que de un día para el otro me quieres?

Se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente -no es de un día para el otro, ya te lo dije...siempre te he amado...solo que mis temores me vencieron...- resaltó, tomando sus cristalinas mejillas entre sus manos, penetrando sus profundos ojos en ella.

Clavó su mirada en lo suyos, observándola con detenimiento, como si de esa forma pudiese traspasar la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

Quería creerle...realmente quería...pero su oscuridad no le permitía confiar.

Luego de unos segundos, sonrió para sí con lastima, soltándose del agarre, para luego levantarse, con intenciones de retirarse de allí.

Anna la siguió de inmediato, pero la joven estiró su brazo, apuntándola, provocando que se detuviese en seco.

-no caeré en eso...hermanita...

A pesar de sus fuertes palabras, sin contar su amenaza, que ahora empezaba a emanar de sus manos, la pelirroja no retrocedió.

Se paralizo por su ferviente mirada. ¿De verdad la quería? ¿Podía creerle?

-no me iré, Elsa...haz lo que quieras conmigo...pero no te dejaré...

Entrecerró los ojos, percibiendo como su corazón se derrumbaba con lentitud -Anna...

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose brutalmente, las hizo temblar.

La rubia dirigió su mirada al pasillo, emitiendo un sonido casi insonoro -esos inútiles...

Emprendió su caminar con intensiones de buscar a aquellos intrusos, pero una mano aferrada a su brazo, la detuvo.

-¡Detente! ¡Van a matarte! por favor...no quiero perderte...no de nuevo...- suplicó, abrazándose a él.

La observó, dibujando una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Hurtó su mano, que no tenía intenciones de soltarla y la llevo a sus labios, besando su dorso.

Ruborizada, se quedo sin habla, ante su caballerosa acción.

-no te preocupes, Anna...te prometo que...te protegeré- susurró, acercándose a su anonadado semblante y plantando un pequeño beso en sus carnosos labios -duerme ahora...mi princesa...

Agarrándola desprevenida, elevó su mano y la apoyo en su frente. Un resplandor blanco emano de ahí, desorientándola.

-Els...- no pudo terminar su llamado, ya que su mente se nublo, desvaneciéndose al instante.

Elsa atajo su caída, tomándola entre sus brazos. Hundió sus cristalinos ojos en ella, con desolación, para luego llevarla a la cama, recostándola con sutileza.

-te protegeré...- reiteró, con una profunda mirada.

Besó su frente, y comenzó a alejarse de allí, a paso decidido, lista para la batalla.

Nadie le quitaría a su amada, y si eso ameritaba destruir a todo el mundo, lo haría.

* * *

y se viene la parte que todos esperaban! ¿Qué va a pasar con Hans? en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán!

Besotes!


	8. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

 _He estado pensando...vivimos sin ver realmente ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto enfrentar la verdad? Ver lo que es tan evidente ¿Será por qué no estamos preparados para encararla? si...debe ser eso._

 _La verdad siempre está a la vista, y si queremos, por supuesto que podremos verla. La respuesta que hallé, fue que el que no quiere ver, nunca verá, ni despertará._

 _Elsa...no importa lo terrible que sean tus demonios internos, vas a pelear, y vas a ganar, lo sé. También sé que no será fácil, tu contraparte tiene tu misma fuerza e inteligencia, pero tú tienes voluntad...y amor,_ _ **mi**_ _amor. Es como ir contra el viento ¿No lo ves? es así de simple. Solo debes aceptar quien eres en realidad, y no importa quién quede en pie, yo te amaré de todas maneras._

 _Lamento haberlo descubierto tan tarde...me hubiese gustado poder decirte estas palabras antes...pero confío en ti, se que lo descifrarás, eres mi hermana después de todo, mi adorada...hermana..._

-/-

Elsa se dirigía a paso firme, bajando las escaleras con elegancia, hacia la entrada de su castillo.

Al llegar, observó con desinterés, como varios soldados se encontraban en ella con armas en sus manos, listos para atacar.

Sonrió de forma maligna, clavando la mirada en ellos -¿Me buscaban, caballeros?- atino a decir, en un tono burlesco.

-Monstruo...

Llegó a escuchar. Alzó una ceja, para luego extender el brazo con rapidez y congelar al dueño de aquel insulto, de inmediato, confirmando su naturaleza.

Los demás, retrocedieron un poco, al percatarse de su poder.

-¿Quieren más?- amenazó, acercándose peligrosamente.

Los fieles soldados no perdieron la compostura, y tragando saliva con fuerza, se dirigieron hacia ella, rodeándola.

-vengan...- susurró, elevando ambas manos, demostrando de lo que era capaz.

-...na...Anna... ¡Anna...!

Su nombre siendo llamado, la hizo despertar. Se reincorporó con torpeza, pasando la vista a ambos lados de la habitación, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con su prometido, Hans.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- se exaltó al instante, tomándolo de los hombros -¡Debes irte, ahora!

El príncipe la miró, confundido -pero...he venido por ti...Elsa esta descuartizando a mis soldados... ¡Tenemos que detenerla!- expresó, ayudándola a pararse.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada, al oír el nombre de su hermana, emanar de sus labios. Era momento de decirle la verdad.

-Hans...te agradezco que hayas venido por mi...pero debes irte...Elsa no lastimará a nadie si se van, solo me quiere a mí

La observó, desentendido -¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo?

Tomo aire, dando pasos hacia él -no importan los detalles en este momento...por favor...vete...- suplicó, con desconsuelo.

El joven entrecerró los ojos, acortando la distancia -no me iré...- sin esperarlo, la rodeó en sus brazos, aferrándola a su pecho -Anna...

La pequeña se dejó abrazar, rememorando los buenos momentos que había pasado con aquel muchacho, por más cortos que hayan sido.

-Anna...- repitió, para luego, comenzar a dibujar una tenebrosa sonrisa en su semblante -gracias por confirmarme su debilidad...- musitó aquello último, desprendiéndose del agarre.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacta -¿q-qué?

Ante su consternación, rió de forma desaforada -me imaginaba que no iba a ser fácil vencerla, pero ahora lo se...sé como derrotarla...

No creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su corazón le apretaba, tanto, que le costaba respirar.

Observó su pasmado rostro, bufando -veo que estas confundida...bueno...es normal en una persona como tu...que se compromete con el primer hombre que conoció en su vida...- soltó, con descaro, caminando por la habitación.

-Hans...

No podía ser cierto...tenía que ser una broma, si, una de muy mal gusto.

-verás Anna, antes de que mueras...creo que mereces saber la verdad- sentenció, posando sus ahora, malignos ojos en los suyos.

Retrocedió, sintiéndose amenazada.

-los soldados contra los que está peleando tu querida hermana...son solo un señuelo, tú eres la parte importante de este plan, gracias a ellos, pude escabullirme y llegar hasta ti...

El silencio invadió la recamara. Solo se oían sus firmes pisadas.

-el plan siempre fue seducirte...para así llegar al trono- continuó, acariciando el mango de su espada -pensé en conquistar a Elsa antes que a ti...pero ella ya tenía fama de ser una persona difícil...pero tú...- rió, tapando su frente -estabas tan desesperada por amar y ser amada ¡Que aceptaste el compromiso en solo un segundo...!

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, impotente. Su príncipe la había engañado, después de todo...la reina tenía razón.

-eres tan estúpida Anna...fue tan fácil llegar a tu desolado corazón...- susurró, aproximándose a su ahora, enfadada persona.

-Maldito...

Tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo -ahora...tú serás la carta que asegure mi triunfo...

Sin más que decir, golpeó con rudeza su nuca.

-h-hans...- lo llamó, entrecortadamente, para luego, desmayarse ante tal acción.

El joven la atajó entre sus brazos, sin quitar su maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡Mueran!- exclamó una platinada, congelando a sus agresores, atravesándolos con su puntiagudo hielo.

La sangre de aquellos soldados, salpicaba su extasiado semblante. Sonrió complacida por su reciente masacre.

Miró a ambos lados, pero ya no había nadie más que se le opusiese.

-ha...tan fácil...

Una macabra risa, que hizo eco en aquel castillo, interrumpió sus palabras de victoria. Elevó la vista, y lo que observó, la paralizó por completo.

Hans bajaba con lentitud las escaleras. En sus brazos se encontraba ni mas ni menos, que su pequeña hermana.

-¡Anna!- gritó, corriendo hasta ellos, pero el muchacho, velozmente depositó su espada cerca del cuello de la princesa, deteniendo su andar.

-ni se le ocurra...reina Elsa...- dictó, terminando de bajar, quedando a una corta distancia.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon, aterrorizada, al observar como la sangre corría por la nuca de su amada.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- vociferó, cerrando con fuerza sus puños, comenzando a formar escarchas de hielo en estos.

-Lo necesario para destruirte. Si te acercas...le atravesaré la garganta...

-pero tú...se supone que tú la...

-¿Amaba?- terminó su frase, sonriendo con sarcasmo -vamos Elsa...los dos sabemos que todo fue una farsa

Chocó los dientes, impotente. Se lo imaginaba...e inclusive se lo había advertido, pero muy dentro suyo...pensaba que realmente se había enamorado de ella...que equivocaba estaba.

Tomó aire, tratando de recuperar la compostura -¿Crees que tu chantaje me intimidará? ¿Sabes lo que le hice a Anna antes de que llegaras?

Tenía que ganar tiempo y formular un plan, no debía dejar que se saliese con la suya.

El joven, sin perder los estribos, hizo una mueca, pensante -mmm...eso no lo sé su majestad...lo único seguro, es que hace unos minutos atrás, su querida hermana estaba rogando porque me fuera, y algo me dice...que no estaba pensando en mi seguridad exactamente...- le guiño un ojo, de forma burlesca.

-¿q-qué...?

Posó su mirada en la pequeña, acariciando su desvanecido rostro, para luego dejarla caer con brusquedad al suelo.

-¡Anna!- escapó de sus labios, tratando de llegar hasta ella, pero la espada del joven, nuevamente amenazaba con su vida.

-lo sabia...estas enamorada de ella...- descifró, sus mas internos sentimientos, dibujando un altanero gesto.

-n-no se de que hablas...

Ante su negación, largó una gran carcajada -pero que patético ¿Hermanas...enamoradas? ¡haha!

Presionó su propia mandíbula con rudeza, al percibir su ironía. Nunca había deseado asesinar a alguien tanto como ahora.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, querida Elsa?- retomó su habla, sacando una antigua urna de su bolso.

Abrió los ojos, desentendida, analizando ese extraño objeto.

-esto...- continuó, acortando mas la distancia, dejando el cuerpo de su prometida, detrás de él -es un contenedor...

Dio dos pasos atrás, al percibir la cercanía, observando de reojo a su amada.

-esto...puede encerrarte...puede encerrar tus poderes... ¿Lo sabías?

No respondió, su atención seguía inmersa en otra persona.

Destapó aquel jarrón, apuntándola con este.

-es tu fin...

La platinada sonrió con humor -veo que no sabes de lo que soy capaz...- musitó, extendiendo su brazo.

-no importa lo que hagas, te detendré...

El silencio irrumpió el salón. Ambos se miraban de forma odiosa. Elsa por su parte, desviaba la vista de vez en cuando. Su única meta en ese momento, era rescatarla.

Hans, al notar su distracción, se abalanzó contra ella, con la espalda en alto. La reina desvió su ataque, emanando de sus manos un frio hielo, dirigiéndolo hacia él. Sin embargo, este posicionó la urna sobre su poder, absorbiéndolo en unos instantes.

-¿Pero qué...?- se exaltó, petrificada.

-¡Te lo dije! No hay nada que puedas hacer contra mi...si poseo esto...- resaltó, acariciándolo.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de idear un nuevo plan.

-no hay tiempo para eso, Elsa...- adivino sus pensamientos, ahora apuntándola con su filosa arma -mejor ríndete, quizás de esa forma...tenga piedad...

-¿Piedad? tú no sabes lo que es eso- contradijo, con una sarcástica sonrisa -enamoraste a mi hermana para tus sucios fines...jamás te lo perdonaré...

-oh ¿Eso hice? pero acaso... ¿No hiciste tú lo mismo? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que Anna está enamorada de ti? No tienes derecho de reclamarme nada...

Era suficiente, aquel joven había traspasado los límites de su paciencia.

Su mirada se volvió más tenebrosa que antes, tanto, que sus azulados ojos desaparecieron, dando paso a unos completamente oscuros.

Retrocedió unos centímetros, al notarlos. Sentía su peligrosa energía emanar por doquier.

El cristalino castillo, comenzaba a teñirse de un rojizo transparente.

-¿t-te arriesgaras por ella? ¿Tanto la amas?- inquirió, siendo consciente de que sus palabras, solo la irritaban más.

-tú... ¡DESAPARECE!- se lanzó rápidamente contra él, hundida en la furia, pero el muchacho, intuyendo sus intensiones, dirigió aquella mágica urna contra ella, succionando de nuevo todo su poder, para luego, ante su estado debilitado, clavar la espada en su hombro.

-¡aaggh!- gritó agonizante, llevando la mano hacia su herida y cayendo de rodillas.

El príncipe comenzó a dibujar una descarada sonrisa, desprendiendo su arma de ella, de la forma más dolorosa posible.

-¡AGGH!

-¿...Qué sucede su majestad? ¿Dónde quedó toda su energía?

La platinada percibía como su sangre hervía. Trató de congelarla, pero era inútil, la mayoría de sus poderes habían sido succionados. Se sintió débil e impotente al no poder contrarrestar su ataque. ¿Acaso iba a perder esa batalla?

La pelirroja reaccionó, al oír su grito desenfrenado. Se reincorporó con pesadez, llevándose la mano al cuello, apreciando la sangre caer por él.

-¡agh!- se quejó un poco, refregándose el lugar -qué suc...- Se enmudeció, al pasar la mirada al frente. Allí estaba aquel traidor, acercándose de forma peligrosa, con la espada en alto, a su hermana.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, espantada.

-Elsa...- murmuró, levantándose de inmediato, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El joven le dio una bofetada a la rubia. Esta cayó al suelo con rudeza, golpeándose con él, provocando que la sangre resbalase por su frente, cubriendo sus ojos.

-escoria...- murmuró, tratando de visualizarlo, pero su visión se encontraba nublada, de un tinte carmesí.

-Hasta nunca... mi reina- .alzó su espada, sonriente, listo para cortarla.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el semblante de la pecosa muchacha.

-Elsa...no...

Sin pensar, comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos, con intenciones de salvarla.

 _-Elsa...Elsa... ¡ELSA!_

La reina levantó su brazo de forma instintiva, dispuesta a atacarlo con lo poco que le quedaba de magia. El resplandor cristalino, se hizo presente en su palma, emanando una considerable cantidad de hielo de esta.

Anna, sin percatarse de su acción, los alcanzó finalmente, interponiéndose entre ellos y extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados -¡DETENTE HANS! - gritó, tratando de evitar la estocada que estaba a punto de clavar en su hermana.

De repente, sintió un punzante frio penetrar su espalda, logrando atravesarla, poco a poco.

 _\- ¿Pero qué...?_

En estado de trance, observó su pecho, siento traspasado por este, y llegando hasta el joven, penetrándolo también.

A pesar de tal situación, dibujo una débil sonrisa en sus labios, al oír su grito de dolor.

 ** _-_** _S_ _i...así debe ser...así debe...terminar esto..._

El príncipe terminó estampado contra la pared, inconsciente.

El ruido de la urna rebotando por el traslúcido suelo, provocó que la platinada se reincorporase, limpiando la sangre de sus ojos, con dificultad.

Logró visualizar una figura parada frente a ella, con los brazos abiertos.

Elevó la vista, para luego ahogar un grito al cielo, al observar que aquella figura, no era más que la de Anna. Esta comenzó a desplomarse con lentitud, para luego caer en el piso, haciendo eco en el palacio.

-¡ANNA!- exclamó, acercándose a ella con rapidez, agarrándola en sus brazos -a-anna...- sollozo, percibiendo su helado cuerpo.

La pequeña entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con su angustioso semblante.

Sonrió con esfuerzo, desplazando su temblorosa mano hacia su rostro, reposándola en él.

-a-anna...- tartamudeó. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Esta comenzaba congelarse con lentitud, su cabello se estaba tornando blanco y su respiración se entrecortaba. Igual que aquella vez...donde su pesadilla dio inicio.

Sus lagrimas empezaron a recorrerla, sin poder evitarlo -¿p-por qué?- murmuró, abrazándola con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos de forma apacible, formando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios -porque...te amo...- susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

Elsa la observo penetrantemente. Su agonía aumentaba a cada segundo.

-p-pero yo...es mi culpa...yo...

-Elsa...- la detuvo, limpiando sus lagrimas -te amo...- repitió, deslizando los dedos por su cristalino rostro -perdóname...por todo...

-...Anna...n-no...

Tosió con debilidad, sintiendo su alma perecer.

La reina abrió los ojos de par en par, percibiendo la inevitable despedida.

-y-ya no puedo v-verte...

-¡Anna!

-ya n-no...puedo oírte...

Su pecho se apretó, observando casi en cámara lenta, como sus parpados descendían cada vez mas. Aquel brillo que destacaba en sus ojos desaparecía, para finalmente cerrarlos por completo, dejando caer su semblante de lado.

Se quedó inmóvil. Anhélando que todo fuese solo un mal sueño.

-no...

Miró con detenimiento su rostro, como si de esa forma fuese a despertar.

-deja de jugar...Anna...- reaccionó, zarandeándola, pero esta, ya no tenía intenciones de reaccionar.

Sus sollozos se hicieron mas audibles, al caer en la dura realidad.

-¡n-no...NO!- exclamó, con el alma desgarrada, sosteniendo su ahora, fallecido cuerpo.

-¡ANNA! ¡NO!

Lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, aferrándose con impotencia a su ser, que ya no se encontraba allí.

-n-no...no...no...- repitió, fuera de sí, acariciando su rostro, llevándolo hacia su pecho y acurrucándolo en el.

Cerró los ojos con potencia, deseando morir. Todo era su culpa...su maldita culpa...y ahora su pequeña hermana, la única persona que la quería en el universo, había desaparecido. Y lo peor de todo...es que no entendía por qué le había pedido perdón...cuando era ella misma la que se arrepentía de sus atroces actos.

-Dios...por favor...no...no me la quites...no...

Se abrazó a ella, hundiéndose en su cuello, inhalando su fragancia, que aún permanecía allí.

-Anna...

El ruido de unos pasos, la hizo voltearse con lentitud.

Ahí estaba, aquel insistente joven, aproximándose de nuevo, rengueando, con la espada al frente -se lo merecía- musitó, limpiando su sangre de la comisura de sus labios -por descarada...

Reforzó el agarre, concibiendo como la ira la invadía.

Este, al notar su furia, emitió una carcajada burlona -no te preocupes, ahora mismo te reunirás con ella...

 _-por tu culpa...Anna está...-_ interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, la sangre hirviendo en su ser.

-Insecto... ¡TE MATARÉ!

Desenlazó un brazo, extendiéndolo ferozmente, emanando con rapidez la energía que le restaba, paralizándolo.

El joven ensanchó sus pupilas, pávido -¡n-no puede ser!

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Hans, desprevenido, observó como una encandilante luz lo cegaba, para posteriormente ser atravesado por filosas cuchillas de hielo, que surgieron del suelo.

-¡AGGH!- gritó, concibiendo el punzante daño, para luego, entrecerrar sus ojos y perecer al instante. La sangre se deslizó por aquella cristalina nieve, dando a entender su fin.

La platinada descendió sus párpados, girando su rostro y volviendo a envolver con sus brazos, a su amada princesa.

-Anna...- la llamó, arrimándose a su mejilla, refregándola contra la suya -perdóname... ¡Lo siento tanto!- exclamó. Sus lágrimas se derrumbaban sobre sus mejillas.

Se quedó varios minutos rodeándola, observando su pacífico semblante.

-Anna... ¿sabes?- emprendió su perdida habla, deslizando los dedos por su sedoso cabello cristalino -lo único que quería...mí único deseo...era permanecer a tu lado...y por eso yo...- sus palabras se atragantaron en su alma, hundiéndola en la desolación -y por eso...por mi egoísmo, te causé tanto dolor...tanto...perdóname por favor...aunque no lo merezca...perdóname...Anna...

Penetró sus azulados ojos, en los callados de ella, esperando una respuesta, que nunca iba a llegar.

Sin pensar, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros -perdóname...- repitió, acercando sus labios a los ya, pálidos suyos -te amo...y siempre lo haré...

Los unió, plantándole un beso lleno de amor y amargura. Un beso...que significaba una tortuosa despedida.

* * *

Capitulo 8 entregado! no se desesperen...que todavia faltan unos capítulos más!

Gracias por leer mis queriidos/as!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Besos!


	9. Por ti

**Por ti**

 _Cuando te cuestionas el por qué...y no obtienes respuesta alguna, no hay paz. Eso es lo que siento ahora mismo. Me siento caer al vacío. No hay pregunta que duela más que el "por qué"._

 _Me perturba, me paraliza, me genera ansiedad._

 _Pero luego...llega otro "por qué" este me hace pensar diferente, me hace aceptar que hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación, y si la tienen...ya no es de mi interés, porque mi vista está clavada solo en una persona, en el único ser que me importa._

 _Toda mi vida he hecho enormes esfuerzos por no necesitar a nadie, por no depender, por no...amar...ante tal negación, solo conseguí lo contrario._

 _Perdóname...Anna...discúlpame por depender tanto de ti._

-/-

Permaneció unos segundos apegada a sus labios, deseando no separarse nunca más. Pero ella ya no se encontraba allí...su frialdad era la prueba.

Se separó con lentitud, dejando caer lágrimas en su fallecido rostro.

La observó profundamente, acariciándolo, con un perdido semblante. Era el fin, nada podía igualar la vida de su hermana. Su hermosa existencia...era lo único que necesitaba para vivir, y ahora había desaparecido.

El odio que corría por sus venas, hacia su propio ser, la carcomía por completo.

Sin tan solo no hubiese perdido los estribos en la coronación...si no hubiese escapado de sus problemas...si no se hubiera perdido en la oscuridad...nada de aquello estaría pasando.

Su vida ya no tenia sentido, no sin ella...no más.

-Anna...sin ti...yo no...- comenzó a decir, descendiendo la vista, para luego conjurar una pequeña cuchilla y dirigirla a su propio cuello -yo no puedo...

Cerró los ojos con resignación, aproximando mas aquella arma. Una triste sonrisa se formo en su rostro, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas, que a pesar de sus actos, se pudiese reunir con ella en el mas allá.

-te veré pronto...Anna...

Antes de poder hundírsela, un resplandor de colores, emanando lentamente de su princesa, provocó que detuviese su acto.

-¿Pero qué...?

Aquella energía luminosa incrementó, descontrolándose, y traspasándola por completo.

Elevó la cabeza hacia atrás, ante el impulso. Su mente, al instante, se lleno de recuerdos, dulces memorias...de sus momentos mas felices. En estos se encontraban Anna y ella misma, jugando de pequeñas, riendo, durmiendo juntas... ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar lo feliz que fue a su lado ese corto tiempo? Las lágrimas la recorrieron, sin poder evitarlo.

Sus pensamientos, invadidos por la oscuridad, empezaron a blanquearse, dejando todas sus emociones lúgubres detrás. Al mismo tiempo, su vestido comenzó a mutar, tornándose de un color turquesa.

Se sentía tan lucida...tan...liberada...realmente liberada...

Sorprendida, llevó la mano a su propio pecho, al sentir las puras sensaciones y la nitidez envolverla, para luego posar la mirada, perpleja, en su hermana.

El cabello de esta, pausadamente volvía a su rojizo tono, al igual que el color de su piel.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que veía.

-¿a-anna?- la llamó, estupefacta, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

La nombrada, entreabrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el inocente semblante de su hermana.

-Elsa...- murmuró, dibujando una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

Paralizada por aquel acontecimiento, cerró sus lagrimosos ojos con fuerza, abrazando a la joven, hundiéndola en su pecho.

-¡ANNA!

-Elsa...- Deslizó las manos por su espalda, sintiendo su extraordinaria calidez, una que creyó jamás volver a sentir.

-p-pensé que te había perdido...y ahora estas aquí...y-yo...- sus palabras se entrecortaban, ante la conmoción.

Reforzó el abrazo, volviendo a percibir esa nostálgica esencia desprender de ella, aquella que juro haber olvidado.

-¿Qué sucedió? lo último que recuerdo es haberme desvanecido... - inquirió, confundida, reincorporándose un poco.

La mayor negó con la cabeza, impregnada en lágrimas -no lo se...ni me interesa...lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo...viva...

La reina sin saberlo, al besarla, realizó la magia más poderosa de todas, un acto de verdadero amor, destruyendo el hielo que se encontraba en el interior de la menor.

Sonrió ante su respuesta, reforzando el agarre. Había vuelto a la vida, internamente sabía que era obra de Elsa...pero no podría explicar como sucedió, solo lo sabía.

El abrazo duro segundos...minutos...no querían desprenderse, sin embargo, el sollozo de la mayor, provoco que se apartara, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, con delicadeza.

-¿Elsa...que sucede?

Ascendió la mirada, avergonzada -Anna...te he hecho tanto daño...con solo pensarlo...- el llanto entrecortaba su voz -no te merezco...

Al escucharla, le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, acercando mas su semblante a ella, rozando sus narices -no Elsa...fui yo la que te hirió...lamento haberte rechazado tantas veces...lamento no haberte...aceptado...

-Anna...

Tragó saliva con rudeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer...debía...desaparecer de su vida. No podía flaquear, tenía que protegerla de su peligrosa persona. Con tan solo imaginar el riesgo que conllevaba estar a su lado...se le oprimía el pecho.

-somos hermanas...- lanzó la máxima bomba, dejando entre anonadada y pensante, a su acompañante.

Esta, luego de unos instantes, se alejó un poco, para luego dedicarle un radiante gesto, desconcertándola -¿Y? eso ya no me interesa...

No podía creer lo que oía ¿Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse?

-¿Sabes? en este tiempo me di cuenta...- detuvo el habla, descendiendo sus ojos, nostálgica.

-¿d-de qué?-

Estaba intrigada, pero al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que dejarla hablar la debilitaría...no podía pasar un minuto más a su lado...su consciencia no se lo permitía...sin embargo, el seguro rostro de la menor, destruía su determinación.

-me di cuenta...de que no importa de qué manera te presentes...yo siempre te amaré- llevo la mano a su pecho, aferrándolo con fuerza -no importa si te conviertes en pura maldad...o en luz...siempre...siempre estaré a tu lado...

-a-anna...- escapó de sus labios, en un susurró, emocionada por sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos, derrotada. Su hermana no podía ser más amable y comprensiva...definitivamente no la merecía.

Se apartó un poco, desviando la mirada -no, te he herido...de miles de formas...jamás podré olvidar lo que hice...me destruye, Anna...no puedo...no...- negó el semblante, escondiendo un gruñido, ya que al hacer un movimiento brusco, la herida de su hombro se abrió mas.

-¡Elsa!- se aterró, al observarla.

Acarició su lesión, desconociendo que, la herida más profunda se encontraba en su alma.

-¡Déjame Anna!- dijo ya en un grito, cabizbaja, respirando de forma entrecortada -aléjate de mi...es lo mejor...por favor...abandóname...

-No lo haré

Chocó los dientes, impotente. Ya no toleraba aquella situación. Le parecía increíble que quisiese permanecer a su lado.

\- ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta de todo lo que te he hecho?! ¡¿No eres consciente?! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-¡Tu eres mi problema!- se exaltó, sujetándola de los brazos.

-¡Entonces si lo soy, déjame ir! ¡No ves que no puedo vivir sabiendo lo que...mmhh!

Su dolor fue cayado por sus desaforados labios.

Pestañeó varias veces, incrédula. Estos eran tan suaves...cálidos...llenos de amor...

 _Anna..._

Con pesar, descendió los parpados, dejándose llevar. Era un hecho, había perdido la batalla contra ella.

La pelirroja se apartó con cautela, penetrando su mirada en la suya.

Elsa ya no tenía palabras para responder. El impacto era demasiado para su destruido corazón.

De repente, sintió unos brazos rodeándola, reconfortándola, protegiéndola...

-Anna...- musitó, desplazando las manos por su espalda, incapaz de contenerse. Necesitaba sentirla.

-Te amo...-sentenció, abrazándola con todo su ser, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, estremeciéndola -ya te lo dije, no me importa quién habite en ti...te amo de cualquier forma...no te dejaré ir...no de nuevo...no vuelvas a...- su llanto la interrumpió -dejarme sola...Elsa...

Se quedó muda, apreciando sus caricias. Su respiración volvía a retomar su ritmo, debido a su cariño.

-aun cuando estabas consumida por la oscuridad...- continuó -te pude ver ahí, agonizante...deseando salir, yo también...descubrí una parte de mi olvidada, gracias a ti...así que por favor, Elsa...no me dejes, te necesito...nos necesitamos...

Sorprendida ante su discurso, bajó sus parpados al instante, agradeciendo al cielo por enviarle una hermana tan especial.

-Anna... ¡Anna!- la llamó con desesperación, dejándose caer en su regazo, aliviando su dolor allí.

-Elsa...

Negó arrepentida en este, depositando sus lágrimas en él. Se le hacía imposible creer en las cálidas palabras que le dedicaba. Pero la realidad, es que su hermana la amaba de igual forma que ella. Quién sabe por que...cuál es la razón de su elección...ni quería preguntar, temía por su respuesta.

Era un monstruo...y no debido a sus poderes, sino por lo que se había convertido...sus acciones pasadas lo demostraban, y sin embargo...ahí estaba, una sonrisa cautivadora, perdonándola de todo pecado.

Acarició su cabeza con dulzura, depositando un beso en ella, desmoronando lo que quedaba de su alma -empezaremos de nuevo...afrontaremos esto juntas ¿De acuerdo?

Su alma estalló de alegría al escucharla, no podía negarse, aunque quisiese. Ansiaba quedarse a su lado, después de todo, ella era la razón de su existencia.

Las veces que trató de suicidarse en su solitaria habitación, fueron interrumpidas por las interminables insistencias de la menor, rogándole entrar. Le salvó la vida...más de una vez...y a partir de esos actos, se propuso que al convertirse en reina, la protegería de cualquier mal...aunque fuera ella misma quien lo ocasionara.

Por eso huyo...huyo lejos para evitar lastimarla más de lo que estaba, para evitar herirla con sus poderes...con sus palabras...con sus acciones...pero muy dentro suyo, sabía que sus sentimientos por su persona, irónicamente, a pesar de haber estado separada por una gran mural, habían crecido de forma descontrolada. Le bastó verla solo un par de veces, en esos olvidados años, para que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, despertando emociones en su interior, que nunca creyó poseer.

La necesitaba...necesitaba su aire para vivir. No deseaba una vida sin ella...

¿Era egoísta de su parte permanecer a su lado? ¿Como podía estar segura de que no iba a perder el control de nuevo?

Se preguntaba muy inconscientemente, si Anna era consciente de como la sacudía por dentro.

-Elsa...- su adorable voz llamándola, la hizo reincorporarse, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Desvió la mirada, atemorizada por sus propias emociones.

Con solo observarla, perdía los estribos. Anhelaba abrazarla y besarla con todo su ser. Al parecer, su oscuridad no se había ido por completo, seguía allí, atormentándola con sus pecaminosos sentimientos.

-no me evites...no es nada malo...- murmuró, cerca de sus labios, leyendo sus pensamientos, pasmándola.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, provocando que la mayor se perdiera en esta -es amor lo que sientes...no oscuridad...

Pestañeó varias veces, estupefacta por sus milagrosas palabras. Era tan simple como eso...sin embargo, al haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo, pensando que era incorrecto, su mente había llegado a la conclusión de que era un error sentir aquello, despertando tenebrosas sensaciones en su alma.

Tomó su cristalino rostro con tanto cuidado, que sintió desvanecerse en ese mismo instante -Elsa...

Sin poder contener su arrepentimiento, la rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo el semblante en su pecoso cuello -perdóname por todo...Anna...nunca quise...no de esa forma...y-yo...

-Elsa...ya paso...- la tranquilizó, acariciando su espalda, para luego, separarse un poco, y dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

-Anna...

Sin avisar, comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios, rozándolos, para luego unirlos.

Se perdió en ellos. Decidida a dejarse llevar, entrecerró los ojos, entregándose a su afectivo acto.

Se besaron con tanta que ternura, que juró que el castillo se derretiría ante el amor que palpitaba en su corazón.

Era tan cálida...su cariño cobijaba su dolor, convirtiéndolo en esperanza. Solo Anna podía generar tales efectos.

Se separaron con lentitud. La pelirroja, sin perder su sonrisa, la incitó a reincorporarse, tendiéndole una mano -¿Volvemos?

Se quedo admirándola, desde su lugar -¿A dónde?

Una pequeña risita escapó de su aliento -a nuestro hogar...

Pasado unos segundos, le dedicó un agradecido gesto, tomando su mano, y parándose junto a ella.

Su mirada le hacía creer en un futuro, que nunca pensó posible.

Se dejo llevar por su andar, saliendo finalmente de aquella mansión de hielo que había creado para confinarse hasta la eternidad.

Se dio vuelta con cautela, observándolo por última vez -¿Crees que...el pueblo me aceptará de nuevo?

-por supuesto que sí, no has hecho nada más que defenderte...lo entenderán...

Sabía a que se refería. Las muertes que había ocasionado, yacían dentro de su refugio.

Descendió sus ojos, arrepentida. No había vuelta atrás.

Alzó sus brazos y con un movimiento, derrumbo aquel mural que encerraba su alma. El hielo cayó de forma estrepitosa, borrando todo rastro de su pecado.

Anna lo observó, ahora aferrada con potencia a su brazo. Sus pensamientos se derivaron inmediatamente a ese joven rubio que la había ayudado, y que ahora yacía sepultado bajo la nieve.

Trató de contener las lágrimas. No quería que se diese cuenta de su angustia, después de todo...ella no controlaba su mente cuando ocasiono tal pesar.

Como si la leyese, al bajar sus manos, derivó la vista a ella. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

-lo siento...- dijo, casi en un susurro, sin saber que hacer. No habia aprendido como reconfortar a las personas...y eso le pesaba.

Posó su mirada en la platinada, para luego acercarse y limpiar sus lágrimas -ya paso...Elsa...

Sus palabras la consolaban de una forma un tanto dolorosa. Pasarían años...siglos...para que pudiese olvidar lo que hizo. Pero sabía que a su lado, todo sería más fácil, Anna lograba emblanquecerla de aquel mal que la corrompía.

Lo único importante era que la había perdonado...a pesar de que ella misma no lograba perdonarse.

La tomó de la mano, alentándola a seguir. Al mismo tiempo, observó con curiosidad, como la menor miraba a ambos lados, en busca de alguien o algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada...- atino a contestar, sonriéndole, pero ese gesto, escondía mucha tristeza.

Sven había desaparecido, quizás ya lo sabia...los animales son muy intuitivos...debió haberse dado cuenta que su amigo ya no se encontraba en este mundo, y por eso se fue.

-¿Anna?- Oyó una amable y juguetona voz.

De inmediato, buscó el paradero de aquella destacada tonalidad, que tanto conocía.. Su mirada se detuvo en una pequeña montaña de hielo.

-¿Olaf?- .El gracioso muñeco de nieve, emano de esta, al menos una parte de su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba absolutamente desmontado.

-¡Espera, ahora mismo te arreglaré!- corrió hasta el, comenzando a ordenar sus partes, para que pudiese moverse.

-¿Olaf?- repitió la reina, llenándose de nostalgia.

-lo siento Anna...trate de entrar cuando Kristoff corrió en tu ayuda, pero una avalancha me desarmo, y quedé aquí encerrado...

-tranquilo amiguito...todo está bien...- lo calmó, acariciando su cabeza.

El extraño ser, derivó su mirada a la estupefacta joven, sonriendo de forma divertida -¿Elsa?- la nombró -¿No me recuerdas? tu me hiciste...hace ya mucho tiempo...

Las memorias invadieron su mente en un segundo...si...fue aquel fatídico día...

 _¡Hola, soy Olaf! ¡y me encantan los abrazos!_

Escucho su propia voz infantil en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos con dolor.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- repitió, un poco decepcionado.

-por supuesto que si...eres parte de mi ¿Y estas...vivo?

-mmm... ¿Eso creo?- dudo, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos.

Una afectuosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, alegrando el corazón de Anna.

-vamos...- le tendió una mano al pequeño -es hora de volver...

-¿Y Kristoff?

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el rápido caminar de la princesa, que no se dignaba a verlo, ya que no sabía cómo explicárselo.

El muñeco, entendiendo su contestación, bajo el semblante, entristecido.

-lo siento...- escuchó la voz suplicante, de su creadora, agarrando también su ramosa mano.

Luego de unos instantes, le dedicó un animado gesto -que bueno que decidiste volver- atino a decir, omitiendo el obvio detalle, de que su nuevo amigo, no iba a regresar junto con ellas.

Ambas de cada lado, aferradas con firmeza de aquel lazo que ahora tenía vida, continuaron su camino.

Era hora de afrontar sus miedos y remediar sus errores, debía hacerlo...por ella.

* * *

Quedan poquitos capitulos!

Gracias por los comentarios! estos me alegran un montooon! :D

Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besos!


	10. Regreso

**Regreso**

 _Para encontrar un nuevo camino, hay que salirse de la huella y dejar el caminito seguro por el que andamos siempre, animarse a lo nuevo...al peligro de lo nuevo._

 _Un camino nuevo tiene sobre todo dudas, miedos, preguntas. Un camino nuevo...solo nos dice que nos llevará a un lugar desconocido, mejor o peor que el anterior, pero eso no lo sabemos, y eso es lo divertido._

 _Siempre tuve los pies en la tierra, pero mis ojos mirando hacia el cielo, anhelando un destino para mí, y este es...mi destino es estar a tu lado...Elsa..._

 _Uno cree que llega a nuevos caminos por inercia... pero la realidad es que los caminos llegan a ti, y eso no es coincidencia. Cada paso que damos...va marcando nuestro recorrido.  
Si quieres que algo distinto pase, tienes que hacer algo distinto._

 _Escapa de lo seguro, enfrenta el peligro y todo cambiará._

-/-

Interrumpieron un poco el largo trayecto para curar las heridas de Elsa en la cabaña de Oaken, que por suerte, tenía los medicamentos precisos.

-¿Estás mejor?- inquirió la pelirroja, rozando su rojizo hombro, con sus dedos.

Un tímido rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas, al notar su suave tacto -estoy bien...no te preocupes...

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Volver a ser su antiguo yo no sería fácil, no con tantos sentimientos de por medio. Con la oscuridad de la mano, podía controlar sus emociones y miedos...pero ahora, se sentía desvanecer con solo una mirada de su adorable hermana.

-¿Elsa? ¿De verdad estás bien?

Posó sus marinos ojos en ella, y al instante los desvió. Le costaba mantenerle la mirada -lo estoy... ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?- trató de cambiar de tema, sonriéndole al simpático hombre.

-es una larga historia...pero cuando salí en tu búsqueda, me perdí...obviamente...

-claramente...- la imitó, riendo por lo bajo, mientras reforzaba la venda que la cubría.

-y encontré este lugar, y al misterioso Oaken- lo señaló, saludándolo.

-¡Yah!- atinó a decir felizmente, el robusto hombre.

Antes de poder continuar su monólogo, de nuevo, imágenes de su rubio amigo aparecieron en su mente.

 _-Aquí fue...donde lo conocí...-_ pensó, impregnándose de nostalgia.

La reina percibió su repentino cambio, preocupada -¿Anna...?

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué es este lugar? es taaan caalidoo...- .Olaf cortó el tenso ambiente, para variar.

Con total inocencia, este, se dirigió al sauna que se encontraba allí.

-¡Espera! ¡Sal de ahí!

De inmediato, lo arrastró fuera, al darse cuenta de que el muñeco de nieve, comenzaba a derretirse -¡Sabes bien que no puedes tolerar tal temperatura!

-oh...no, no lo sabía...- emitió, entristeciéndose -creo que nunca podré ver el verano...

-Olaf...

-claro que lo verás- escuchó ahora, a su creadora, para luego posar sus brillosos ojos en ella.

-¡¿De verdad?!

Dibujo una grata sonrisa, para luego extender su brazo -aguanta ahí, amiguito- de sus manos emanó un resplandor plateado, posándose sobre su extraña cabeza. Este mutó de forma, transformándose en una nube.

-¡Oohh!- exclamó desaforado, al percibir la nieve cayendo de esta -¡Mi propia nevada! ¡Gracias!- se abrazó a su cuerpo, saltando de felicidad.

Anna les dedicó una amorosa sonrisa, al observar el amable acto de su hermana. El alivio la invadió. Elsa realmente había vuelto.

-bien, creo que es hora de continuar- dijo, tomando a ambos de la mano.

Asintieron, despidiéndose del carismático dueño de esa cabaña.

Después de un largo viaje, animado por el pequeño compañero, actitud que ambas agradecieron desde el fondo de sus almas, llegaron a la entrada del castillo. La tormenta aun azotaba su tierra y las caras de los ciudadanos, eran de pocos amigos.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, al observarlos ¿Serian capaz de perdonarla?

-Elsa...

Deslizó la mano por su espalda, tratando de calmarla -tranquila...todo cambiará cuando vean quien eres realmente...

Se giró, confundida, para encontrarse con su amable mirada -¿Y quién soy...?

Aquella cuestión sonó dolorosa.

Anna solo atinó a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios, desconcertándola -Eres la reina de Arendelle y también...la reina del hielo...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pasmada por sus palabras.

-pero más allá de esos títulos...- tomó entre sus manos, sus acaloradas mejillas -eres mi hermana, la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida...no debes temer...

-Anna...

-me tienes a mi...y siempre me tendrás, no lo olvides...

Cerró los ojos con rudeza, evitando derramar sus carcomidas lágrimas. No se sentía capaz de continuar, pero con solo una palabra de ella...todo cambiaba, lograba serenarla.

-vamos, puedes hacerlo...- la incentivó, dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

La miró agradecida, para luego pasar la vista a su alrededor, todo se encontraba completamente congelado.

Era el mismísimo reflejo de su corazón en el pasado.

Sin percatarse de su propia acción, tomo su mano. La necesitaba para lo que estaba por suceder.

La pequeña le sonrió con gentileza, aferrando el agarre.

Elsa dio un paso al frente, tomando aire, para luego, elevar ambas manos en dirección al cielo, y con un movimiento de estas, empezó a descongelar lentamente todo a su paso.

El reino volvía a desprender la calidez que antes irradiaba. Los pétalos de las congeladas flores volaron a sus alrededores, brindando a aquel acto, una magia extremadamente especial.

Escuchó como los niños reían contentos, y la gente bailaba ante la felicidad de haber recuperado el verano.

Finalmente había aprendido a deshacer su magia, era tan simple como impensado. Amor. Solo eso necesitaba.

Solo el amor de Anna...su extremo calor, pudo darle las fuerzas necesarias para descongelar su afligida alma. Su hogar ahora...era como un espejo, resaltando lo que sentía en el presente...esperanza.

El primero en correr hacia ellas, ante su acción, fue el más indeseado, El conde de Weselton.

Lo observó de arriba a abajo con desdén, reprimiendo sus ganas de congelarlo ahí mismo. Estaba segura de cortar cualquier vínculo con su país. Aquel hombre jamás aceptaría su naturaleza, y muy internamente sabía que no era una buena persona, ya que fue el primero en llamarla monstruo, y desconfiar de ella.

Así pasaron el día, tratando de en mediar lo acontecido, dando explicaciones casi poco razonables. De forma extraña, todo resulto bastante bien. Manifestaron también el porqué de su defensa al atacar a los soldados, y de la traición del príncipe Hans, otra tierra con la que cortaría lazos. No tenía intenciones de abrirles las puertas a sus doce hermanos.

Al comenzar a tomar decisiones, cayó en la cuenta de que ciertamente era la reina, y ahora debía asumir su lugar. No podía dejar a su país abandonado, al igual que sus fallecidos padres lo habían hecho. Tenía que enmendar sus errores.

Pero dentro suyo, sabía que la mayoría de la gente había perdonado sus actos, al ver a su dulce hermana, no separarse un segundo de ella.

Era la máxima ilustración de transparencia e inocencia. Todos cayeron rendidos ante su presencia.

Para compensar sus culpas, al final del día creó una pista de hielo, en la que todos admiraron su poder, y comenzaron a patinar en esta, divirtiéndose a más no poder. Aceptándola.

Descendió los ojos, con una extraña paz, y se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar, entrando, con la menor detrás.

Admiró su castillo con nostalgia. Al instante su vista se derivó al cuadro de sus padres. Frunció el ceño, pidiendo perdón por dentro.

¿Pero cómo iban a disculparla? ¿Si ella misma todavía no era capaz de perdonarse por completo?

-lo lograste, Elsa...- la despertó, su cariñosa voz.

-si...gracias a ti- murmuró, volteándose y tomando su mano, esta se encontraba extremadamente cálida.

Anna la admiró unos segundos. A pesar de haber solucionado casi todo, su semblante aun desprendía cierta tristeza. No podía culparla, todo había sucedido muy rápido.

-¡Ya se!- la sorprendió, sujetando ambas manos entre las suyas -¡Mudaremos tus cosas a mi habitación y volverás a dormir conmigo!

Se sonrojó con intensidad por su petición. De inmediato, la duda la irrumpió.

-p-pero...ya somos mayores...no es necesa-

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Hemos perdido muchos años, es tiempo de recuperarlos!

Sus palabras y el ferviente brillo en su mirada la despojó de toda incertidumbre. Siempre caía rendida por ella.

Asintió, con una leve sonrisa. Temía descontrolar sus poderes y herirla de nuevo.

-No lo harás- sentenció, adivinando sus miedos -y si lo haces...créeme...sabré como calmarte- atino a decir, guiñándole un ojo, provocando que sus mejillas se tornen aun mas carmesíes.

Empezaba a amar con desesperación a aquella Elsa tan inocente.

La noche llegó. Sus fieles sirvientes, Kai y Gerda, transportaron sus cosas al cuarto de la princesa, más que felices por su reencuentro.

Después de un merecido baño, se acomodaron a su nueva habitación.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, admirando el lugar, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido. Su cama, enfrente de la de su hermana. Las muñecas con las que solían jugar...en la cama de la pequeña.

Se acercó con sigilo, agarrándolas con cariño -las guardaste...

-por supuesto...son mi tesoro- soltó, sin percatarse de lo fuerte que esas palabras retumbaron en su herido corazón.

Abrazo la muñeca con el semblante de Anna en su pecho, como queriéndose fusionar con ella.

-puedes abrazarme a mí en su lugar...- susurró detrás suyo, rodeando su cintura, dejando caer el mentón en su hombro.

La miró de reojo, con una tenue sonrisa. Todo era tan irreal, tenerla a su lado de nuevo así...casi no podía procesarlo...

Se giró en sus brazos, cayendo rendida en ellos, largando un gran suspiro que escondía alivio.

-Anna...gracias...por todo...- musitó, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, para posteriormente besarlo con timidez.

La nombrada sonrió en la unión -gracias a ti, por volver a estar conmigo...sé que debe ser difícil regresar aquí...

-Anna...

-vamos...ponte el pijama, hoy dormirás conmigo- se reincorporó, tomándola de los hombros con sutileza.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, al escucharla -¿Solo hoy?

-y siempre...

Sus palabras provocaron que una esperanzadora sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro, agradeciéndole de verdad a la vida, por tenerla a su lado.

Se desvistieron y pusieron su pijama, para luego acostarse con lentitud, quedando ambas de lado, observándose con profundidad.

La cálida mano de la pelirroja se reposo en su mejilla, provocando que cerrase los ojos, dejándose acariciar.

-eres tan hermosa...

-tú lo eres mas...

Las miradas continuaron, despertando nervios en el interior de sus cuerpos.

Se acercó, tentando a su suerte, quedando a pocos centímetros de su pecoso semblante -Anna...te quiero...

Ante su cariño, sonrió complacida, acortando la distancia -y yo a ti...Elsa...- rozó sus labios, para luego besarlos con ternura.

La platinada cayó vencida, ensimismada, al sentir las gratas sensaciones invadirla. Entreabrió su boca, anhelando sentirla más. Anna la dejo entrar en su interior, percibiendo como la recorría por completo, gozando de su cariñoso pero apasionado acto.

Era diferente a sus otros besos...ahora podía sentirlo, el amor que emanaba de ella.

Se separaron, un poco agitadas, sin perder sus sonrientes gestos. Elsa se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando su calor.

La envolvió con sus brazos, aferrándola más a si, hundiéndose en su cabello y aspirando su delicioso aroma.

-no te vayas nunca...

-no lo haré...nunca más me alejaré de ti...- susurró, deslizando las manos por su espalda, dejando caer leves lagrimas de alegría.

La pequeña sonrió en la oscuridad.

Finalmente tenía lo que siempre quiso...a su hermana...a su lado...a la persona que mas amaba en el universo.

La reina cerró los ojos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo dormir con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Ojo! que todavía no llega el final... ¿Habrá Elsa realmente desechado toda su oscuridad? eso lo van a ver en el próximo capitulo!

Besos!


	11. Elsa

**Elsa**

 _Después del horror, solo me resta mirar como todo va decayendo con lentitud. Construí un muro tan alto, convirtiéndose en mi cárcel, que desde allí, solo se puede caer. Y en efecto cayó._

 _Se derrumbó el miedo, el rencor, el odio, la maldad. Todo lo que se elevó para dominarme, cae._

 _Mi desesperanza, mi opresión, el egoísmo, el pánico...el dolor...todo lo que es falso, todo lo que está construido sobre mentiras, cae._

 _Puedo verme...yo también estoy cayendo, pero extrañamente, aún sigo aquí parada. ¿Quién es realmente la que cae?_

 _Oh...claro, soy yo misma...o mejor dicho...mi otro yo. Desaparezco...para darme otra oportunidad, una que jamás hubiese tenido, sin el apoyo de mi querida hermana menor._

 _Pero aquella Elsa, aun descendiendo, me dedica una indescifrable sonrisa, que solo me llena de incertidumbre y temor._

 _Por supuesto...todo lo que cae, puede volver a levantarse. Quiere recordármelo._

 _Está bien, no lo olvidaré. Pero esta vez no tendré miedo, ya que tengo a alguien que me apoyará siempre, a pesar de no creer merecerlo._

 _Yo soy ella...y ella...soy yo...eso no cambiará._

 _Solo las acciones de uno mismo, pueden cambian el destino, y eso haré...cambiaré mi destino._

-/-

Abrí los ojos, percibiendo los cálidos resplandores del sol asechando por la ventana. Giré la cabeza, para encontrarme con el extraño semblante de mi pequeña hermana, durmiendo boca abajo. La baba recorría su comisura y sus pelos se encontraban completamente alborotados.

Había olvidado lo graciosa que era al despertar. Le sonreí con una ternura interminable, acariciando su sedoso cabello, tratando de acomodarlo.

-Anna...

-mm...

-Despierta...- la llamé, en voz baja, pellizcando con delicadeza su pecoso cachete.

De verdad no quería despertarla, pero mi labor de reina me llamaba, y la pierna encima de mi cuerpo no me dejaba reincorporarme.

-ya es tarde...- musité, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Rió tontamente al sentirme -mmm...un ratito mas...

-no puedo...debo levantarme...

-no...quédate...- pasó, aún a medio dormir, su brazo sobre mi torso, arrimándome hacia ella.

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Sus acciones vencían mi débil convicción. Me acerqué más, y la acomodé un poco, acurrucándola en mi pecho.

-de acuerdo, un ratito... ¿Sí?

-mmm...

Reí en mis adentros, lamentando no haber despertado de esa hermosa forma en todos esos años perdidos.

Inmersa en su figura, besé su cabeza, para luego derivar mis besos a su frente, su nariz y sus mejillas, culminando en uno en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, al percibir la calidez de mis actos.

-te quiero...

Escuchar aquellas palabras en plena mañana, me llenaron de infinita felicidad.

Estaba tan enamorada...tanto...que juré que el sentimiento me consumiría por dentro, derritiendo lo que quedaba de mi alma.

Había domado mi helado corazón, convirtiéndolo en un mar de sensaciones. Me había enseñado a sentir...de nuevo...

La abrasé con más fuerza, ocultando el rostro en su desprolijo cabello. Quería fundirme con ella, ser una...para nunca separarnos.

De inmediato, abrí los ojos de par en par, asustada ante mis propios indecorosos pensamientos, provocando que mi cuerpo se enfriara un poco, ante estos.

Anna, entreabrió los suyos, percibiendo mi cambio corporal.

-¿Elsa...estás bien?- murmuró, acercando su rostro.

Su expresión preocupada era algo que quería evitar. Me maldije al no poder controlarme.

-si...tranquila...- atiné a decir, acariciándola.

-mmmm...- emitió, desconfiada.

Se levantó un poco sobre sus codos, para luego rodar sobre mí, quedando su espalda encima de mi cuerpo.

-El cielo está despierto... ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Pestañeé varias veces, sorprendida por sus palabras, llenándome de una extraña y acogedora nostalgia.

La calidez me invadió de nuevo, como si fuese magia...porque eso es lo que hacia...magia conmigo...lograba lo imposible, lo que me llevó años tratar de aprender, y sin embargo fue ella la que me lo terminó por enseñar.

El amor descongela...solo eso...esa era la tan buscada respuesta.

Delineé una sonrisa, rememorando aquellos buenos tiempos, en los que subía a mi cama para despertarme en plena noche por sus caprichos.

-si...ojalá no tuviera asuntos que atender...- me dispuse a contestar, volviendo a la realidad.

Se giró sobre mí, quedando frente a frente con mi estupefacta expresión -hazlo después...yo te ayudaré, prometo ponerme al día- me miró, suplicante.

Definitivamente no iba a dejar que me levante.

Me hizo reír su falta de compromiso. Sabia de sobras que no había prestado jamás atención a sus clases de princesa. Ella era un espíritu libre, y eso era lo que más me gustaba de su persona.

-Anna...- la nombré, deslizando mi mano por su rostro, apreciando su suavidad -gracias...

No pude evitar deletrear esas palabras, quería decirlas tantas veces como fueran posibles. Necesitaba expresarlo. Necesitaba agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí...

Sin intenciones de hacerlo, el pasado inundó mi mente, divagando en él.

-¡Elsa! por favor...háblame...- escuchó su suplicante voz, detrás de la puerta de su fría habitación.

Abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza. Siete años habían pasado desde que aquel fatal accidente que las separó. Todavía no sabía cómo era capaz de mantener la compostura.

Quería verla...con desesperación.

-no puedo más...- se dijo, afligida, escondiendo su tristeza entre sus piernas -es todo...no aguantaré esto...un segundo más...

Al dejar de oír las voces de su quebrada pelirroja, salió del cuarto con sigilo. Se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, decidida. Tenía que hablar con él...mentirle...decirle que ya controlaba sus poderes. Todo, con tal de poder estar con su querida Anna.

Para su sorpresa, no lo encontró solo, la pequeña se encontraba allí, discutiendo con él de algo que no llegó a escuchar. Sin embargo, se imaginó de qué se trataría.

Se escondió detrás de la puerta, asomando la cabeza con cautela. Lo que vio, la hizo abrir los ojos, pasmándola.

Su hermana ya no era la chiquilla que recordaba, se había desarrollado bastante. Su pelo creció para convertirse en una hermosa cabellera rojiza, y su semblante era extremadamente precioso y simétrico. Este, se encontraba adornado por unas tiernas pecas a su alrededor.

Observó sus bruscos pero extrañamente sensuales movimientos, desconcertándose por completo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, al sentir una confusa atracción inmediata, con intención de calmar los inevitables sonidos de su palpitante corazón.

-No...ni se te ocurra...- susurró para sí misma, temiendo por sus emociones. La pared donde ahora se encontraba apoyada, comenzó a congelarse, despertando sus más escondidos miedos.

Sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo confinada, pero eso no le daba derecho de enamorarse de la primera persona que veía en su vida después de sus padres.

Aterrorizada, volvió con rapidez a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Su plan para recuperarla, perdió fuerza de inmediato.

-ni lo pienses...- se insultó por dentro, llevando las manos a la cabeza, intentando calmarse.

-es mi hermana...es mi hermana...- repitió, caminando de un lado a otro, nerviosamente.

Pero muy dentro suyo conocía la verdad...demasiado tiempo...demasiados años...todo había cambiado.

Aquella persona...ya no era su hermana, solo era una desconocida...y de forma increíble, se había sentido por completo cautivada al instante de verla.

Sus palabras, ahogadas detrás de su puerta, la habían ayudado en momentos de resignación, pero aun así, nunca terminó de abrir aquel mural que las separaba. Nunca pudo observar su crecimiento. La imagen infante de la joven, desaparecía con los días...

Ahora al observarla...cayó en la realidad...si volvía a verla...se enamoraría de ella. No solo por su aspecto, sino por todo lo que la pequeña había hecho para salvarla, a pesar de que esta, no era consciente de ello.

Debía evitarla, a toda costa.

Era su sangre, estaba mal...tremendamente mal lo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

No era correcto sentirse atraída solo porque nunca dejó de insistir en su puerta...solo porque...nunca la abandonó...y por el pequeño pero no desapercibido hecho, de que se convirtió en una persona exquisita.

Bajó sus párpados con rudeza, ocultando sus sentimientos. Al instante, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, delatándola.

Tenía que admitirlo...antes de inclusive verla...sus emociones se habían desarrollado de forma tormentosa por aquella muchacha. Era su apoyo...su bastón...era su todo.

Imposible obviar tremendos detalles, pero por su bien, aunque significase su propio fin, lo haría. La alejaría.

Pasado los años, luego de la dolorosa muerte de sus padres, el día de la coronación llegó. No tenia excusa, ya no podía evitarla, ella iba a estar allí...a su lado...y tenía que mantener la compostura, no debía dejar que sus pecaminosos pensamientos la controlasen.

La ceremonia culminó, acentuando sus temores. Anna se encontraba al lado suyo, un poco a la defensiva. No la culpó por sentirse así. Ella no sabía la razón de su alejamiento, seguro pensó todo ese tiempo...que la estaba rechazando.

-te ves hermosa...

No, eso no era lo que quería decir, pero escapó de sus labios, mordiéndoselos ante su descuido.

Para su suerte, correspondió su alago de una manera bastante graciosa.

La observó con detenimiento. De cerca era mucho más bella y encantadora.

Desvió un poco la mirada, empezando a intimidarse.

Decidió cambiar el rumbo del reencuentro, hablando sobre la primera fiesta que tenían en años.

Cualquier tema de conversación funcionaria, solo tenía que centrarse en ello y tratar de no pasar la vista a sus carnosos y deseosos labios.

-esto es tan perfecto...me gustaría que fuese así siempre...

-a mi también...

Lo dijo con total sinceridad, pero por dentro sabía que era incorrecto. No se iba a permitir lastimarla de nuevo.

El tiempo pasó con una tortuosa lentitud, al perderla de vista, luego de tener una pequeña discusión, en la que le dejaba en claro que no iban a volver a ser lo de antes, y no solo por su poder...aunque ambas partes, claramente las omitió.

Los secretos empezaban a pesarle.

Sin esperarlo, surgió de la mismísima nada, sujeta y con una estúpida sonrisa, de un joven desconocido.

-¿Casarse?

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, creyéndolo realmente incoherente. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era que ese muchacho iba a apartarla de ella, aún más de lo que se encontraban separadas. No iba a permitirle lograr su cometido.

Se negó, con total autoridad y desdén. Era momento de utilizar su rango de reina.

Luego de unas hirientes pero penetrantes palabras que le dolieron más que nada en el mundo, le dio la espalda a su hermana, tratando de huir de la situación.

Allí fue donde todo empezó...donde su corazón...se descontroló.

Entreabrí los ojos, percatándome de que había sucumbido de nuevo al sueño.

Anna todavía se encontraba entre mis brazos, babeándome, para variar.

Sonreí con ternura. Los recuerdos eran cosa del pasado...pero no pude evitar pensar que mis celos extremistas podrían hacerme perder la lucidez de nuevo.

Sin querer despertarla, me alejé un poco de su lado, pero su mano retuvo mi brazo, acercándome rápidamente y plantando un beso en mis temblorosos labios.

Me aparté de inmediato, sin entender bien el por qué. Noté como me miraba, con la misma pregunta en mente.

-lo siento...- pude formular, descendiendo la mirada.

-Elsa...

El silenció irrumpió la habitación. No sabia como contarle mi gran problemática.

-es solo que...después de todo lo que hice...me parece irreal que aun quieras estar conmigo de esta...forma...- susurré lo último, con total honestidad y timidez.

No creía merecerla...su decisión de permanecer conmigo...iba mas allá de mi lógica comprensión.

Su respuesta fue solo una amable sonrisa. Solo eso...y mis miedos se alejaban a la velocidad de la luz.

-Elsa...- escuché su ronroneo, acercándose con cautela a mi oreja, para luego besarla con ternura.

Me sonrojé con intensidad al sentirla. Otra vez, su cercanía despertaba mi lado travieso. Deseaba más...más...mucho más...pero... ¿Acaso era correcto? ¿Qué es lo correcto realmente?

-yo estuve de acuerdo...

Procesé sus palabras con una extraña lentitud. Al entenderlas, mis mejillas se ruborizaron, acalorándome.

-Si hubiera querido escapar...lo hubiese hecho...- continuó, derrumbando de a poco mi gran muralla, que impedía que tome sus labios y la hiciese mía en ese mismo instante.

Sus pecosas mejillas se tornaron carmesíes, intensificando mis ganas -pero...lo sabía...internamente sabia que te anhelaba de muchas maneras...

 _Detente Anna...mi coherencia desaparece con tus palabras...por favor..._

No quería dañarla, no de nuevo. Pero tenía que admitir que aquella oscura parte de mi, aun se encontraba intacta...aquella...que la deseaba de formas indescriptibles.

-te amo...Elsa...no me rechaces...

-¿Rechazarte?- repetí, con una incrédula sonrisa, perdiendo los estribos -Jamás...- emití, en un susurro, para luego posarme sobre ella en un rápido movimiento, tomando sus manos y entrelazándolas con las mías.

-No soy capaz de hacerlo...- fue todo lo que pude modular, perdiéndome en sus ojos, sintiendo su calor aumentar debajo de mi cuerpo.

Me ansiaba...lo sabia...y yo a ella...pero mis hormonas no iban a satisfacerse tan fácilmente. Quería poseerla, quería escucharla gritar de placer...quería...hacerla absolutamente mía...

Descendí la vista, llevando la mano hacia mi rostro, cubriéndolo, avergonzada.

Era demasiado...mis pensamientos me aturdían, luchando contra lo correcto y lo que sentía. Nunca imaginé que mi interior fuese tan desquiciado y enfermizo.

Me miró con detenimiento, intentando descifrarme. Seguro mi semblante emanaba pura lástima.

-Elsa...- musitó, destapándome y sujetando mi rostro, acercándolo hacia ella.

Solo eso basto para que perdiera el control, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba, uniendo mis labios con los suyos de forma apasionada.

La necesitaba para respirar, era un hecho.

Se dejo besar, abriendo su boca, entrelazando su lengua con la mía. No me facilitaba las cosas.

-mmhh...- gemí, deleitada por su sabor. Mis manos traviesas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, percibiendo su ardiente piel, aferrándose a ella, sin intenciones de soltarla.

No recuerdo haber dado esa orden.

-ah...- la escuché jadear, desapareciendo la escasa cordura que me quedaba, satisfaciendo mis deseos y los de ella...sin darle tregua.

No sé como sucedió, pero las horas pasaron y aun seguía sobre su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir ya con desesperación, apretando mi intimidad contra la suya, sosteniéndome de sus hombros, anhelando escucharla culminar.

Su rostro se movía estrepitosamente ante mis embestidas, sin embargo, su sonrisa nunca se borró.

Se sujetó con fuerza de mi espalda, casi rasguñándola. Eso no hubiese estado mal...después de todo...yo realmente dejé mi marca en ella, en nuestro primer encuentro. Me lo merecía, quería que me lastimase.

-¡Ahh!- gritó, extasiada, uniendo mas su integridad con la mía, agarrando mi trasero en el acto, estimulándome mas allá de mis prohibidas fantasías.

Tomé su cabello, aferrándome de él y acelerando el ritmo, rozando nuestra piel, sintiendo nuestra humedad frotándose sin cesar.

-a-anna...- la llamé entrecortadamente, culminando sobre sí, percibiendo como nuestros deseos se fusionaban.

La mañana no tendría que haber empezado de aquella forma...no era sano para mi mente... ¿O sí? Ya no sabía nada...lo correcto...lo incorrecto...nada importaba.

Caí agotada sobre su pecho, y me abrasé a su acalorado ser, apreciando su calidez...su amor...toda su hermosa presencia...

Casi me quedo dormida, pero una sombría risa dentro de mis pensamientos me despertó, provocando que me reincorporase de un salto, apoyándome sobre mis codos y quedando con los ojos bien abiertos, observando el transparente semblante de mi hermana.

-aun está ahí...- susurré mas para mí que para ella, agitada.

-lo sé...- atinó a contestar de una forma tan tranquila, que casi me molesto.

-si lo sabes... ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto conmigo?

Sonrió, desplazando sus dedos por mi rostro -porque te amo...no importa como...ya te lo dije...

Entrecerré mis ojos, dándome completamente por vencida.

Lo sabia...sé que hacer estas cosas no eran incorrectas cuando estas enamorada...pero un lado mío, todavía tenía muy latente el hecho de que con quien tenía estos encuentros...era con mi propia hermana, y eso me generaba culpa, miedo...miedo de arruinarle la vida.

No era ella...ni yo misma...era todo...todo unificado me perturbaba.

Rodé cayendo a su lado, cubriéndome el rostro, tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-¿De verdad...siempre vas a adivinar lo que pasa por mi mente?

-Obviamente, soy tu hermana, te conozco a la perfección...

Su seguridad incrementó mi nerviosismo, sin saber que mas responder. Decidí que lo mejor era contarle la verdad.

-no puedo evitar...sentirme culpable con todo esto- largué mi mayor herida, finalmente.

Ella solo se acomodó de costado, apoyándose sobre su codo. Su calma sonrisa me inquietaba.

-¿Culpable?- rió - esa debo ser yo...soy culpable de despertar tu lado mas...lúgubre...-dijo aquello, con tono de broma, deslizando su dedo sobre mi vientre, haciendo círculos en él.

Ya no sabía si temerme más a mi misma...o a mi propia hermana...

Suspiré, intentando calmar mis instintos de hacerla mía de nuevo.

-¿Qué te lo impide?

Pestañeé varias veces, estupefacta ¿Realmente estaba dentro de mi mente o qué?

Su risa provocó que ladeara un poco la cabeza, observándola con profundidad, descifrando su confiada sonrisa.

Aquella joven era una incógnita. En ese momento me di cuenta de que casi no la conocía, de que me había perdido gran parte de su vida...de que...la pequeña que tenía en mi mente ya no era la misma...ella era mi verdadero lado oscuro, ella era quien descabellaba mis emociones.

Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hace el amor. Te pierdes en él.

-Elsa, te amo...quiero estar contigo, no dudes...en hacer lo que quieras conmigo...te pertenezco...

Sus atrayentes palabras, descabellaron mis lujuriosos pensamientos.

Me amaba...eso era todo lo que importaba.

-¿De verdad...eres mía?

-por supuesto...- dijo, sin un rastro de duda.

-¿Solo...mía?

-Solo tuya...

El brillo en mis ojos delataba mi extrema felicidad. Sin contenerme, me lancé de nuevo contra su vivida existencia, en busca de todo su cariño, de su aliento, de su amoroso corazón.

La necesitaba, la amaba...ya no iba a reprimirme más. Me aceptaba, así de psicótica y extraña, ella me aceptaba.

* * *

Capitulo 11 entregado! Nos vemos en el próximo!

Besos!


	12. Anna

**Anna**

 _Hay cambios que llevan tiempo, pero a veces, es tiempo de cambiar. Hay una gran diferencia en darle tiempo a algo, y dejar pasar el tiempo...créanme, lo aprendí de la manera más inesperada._

 _Una de las cosas más difíciles en un vínculo, es saber que quiere la otra persona de ti...y que quieres tú de esa persona...eso es algo que justamente, solo se aprende con el tiempo._

 _Asumimos y presumimos, terminamos actuando sin pensar. Antes, solía ser muy impulsiva, ahora, trato de ser mas paciente. Por qué se preguntaran..._

 _Por mi...por ella..._

 _Sé que le costará perdonarse, al contrario de mi persona, que solo se enfoca en vivir el presente._

 _Yo solo quiero que sea libre, que sea feliz._

 _Aunque la libertad es peculiar, angustia tanto no tenerla, como tenerla ¿Por qué? bueno...ser libre a veces te invade de temores._

 _La libertad te da miles de opciones, ese es el problema. Tú tomas todas las decisiones, responsabilizándote por ellas. Te obliga a elegir, y también te tienta...el poder que uno obtiene, no es fácil de manejar._

 _Y ahora yo, soy libre, y quiero que ella lo sea también. Por su bien...la liberaré._

-/-

Lo sabia...Elsa tenía una reunión importante, pero no me importó y la seduje hasta que sacié todas las sensaciones que inundaron nuestros cuerpos.

¿Egoísta? si...por supuesto que lo era. Pero mi ventaja era que mi querida hermana todavía no me comprendía por completo, desconociendo aquella perturbadora parte de mi ser.

No tenía miedo, sabía que iba a aceptarme de igual forma, como yo lo hice con ella. Por eso, me mostré tal como era. Caprichosa e infantil.

La amaba con desesperación, y eso me agotaba, ya que deseaba estar con ella a todas horas, en cualquier lugar, no importase donde. Todo eso era nuevo para mi...que siempre me destaqué por ser superficial.

Me asusté de mis propios pensamientos, desenredándome con lentitud de su abrazo. No quería despertarla. Finalmente tenía un tranquilo semblante, uno que no creí ver jamás.

Inmersa en su tierno rostro, sonreí de forma tonta, acomodando con sutileza su desordenado flequillo y depositando un beso en su frente.

Mis intenciones de levantarme se desvanecieron apenas la escuché.

-Anna...

Susurró mi nombre de una manera tan dulce, que me derretí al instante.

Volví a mi posición y la rodeé con mis brazos. Quería protegerla de cualquier mal...y sabía bien que yo misma era un mal para ella. Ya que yo...había despertado sus más oscuros sentimientos al rechazarla. Esa herida no sería fácil de curar.

Mis ojos se cerraron casi con dolor, al sentirla acurrucarse en mi, llevándome de nuevo con Morfeo, que hacía hincapié en mis más tediosos recuerdos, sumiéndome en ellos.

Discutía con su padre de tal forma, que pensó por un momento que aquello iba a terminar en una cachetada estampada en su rostro.

-¡Pero papá, necesito verla, es mi hermana! sé que sabes lo que sucede, dímelo por favor...- suplicó, apretando sus brazos con desesperación.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, deshaciendo sus esperanzas.

Solo eso hizo, para que la pelirroja chocara los dientes con fuerza. Se sentía tan impotente...deseaba verla...deseaba estar con ella. ¿Por qué se lo prohibían? ¿Siquiera podían darle una explicación que calme un poco su atormentada alma?

Antes de seguir oponiéndose a su rechazo, percibió como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar precipitadamente, provocándole escalofríos.

De forma inconsciente, llevó la vista hacia la ventana. No nevaba...entonces... ¿Qué sucedía?

Volvió a penetrar los ojos en su padre, que ahora poseía un semblante preocupado.

Extrañada por su actitud, ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndola a la entrada del despacho, ya que el hombre parecía ensimismado en ese lugar.

Allí la vio, solo por unos segundos, a su querida hermana, esconderse con rapidez detrás de la puerta.

Era ella...estaba segura...

Instintivamente apresuró sus pasos hacia esta, pero una ruda mano detuvo su andar, apretujando con fuerza su muñeca.

Lo miró con odio. Porque eso era lo que sentía, odio por su padre, por aquel que estaba segura que las había separado.

Se desligó del agarre, percatándose del anonadado aspecto de él. No creía posible que su pequeña se rebelase de tal forma. Pero ya nada le importaba, iba a reunirse con Elsa, pasase lo que pasase.

-¡Ya no soy una niña!

Pestañeó varias veces, inmovilizado ante sus fervientes palabras, siguiendo con la mirada su ida.

La platinada ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Elsa...

Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, se detuvo en seco antes de tocar la puerta, al escuchar leves sonidos emanar de esta.

-a-ah...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, analizando su quejido, intentando descifrar si se encontraba adolorida o...haciendo otra cosa.

Se animó a observar a través del agujero del picaporte, para luego quedar paralizada en su lugar, ante aquella imagen que invadió sus sentidos.

-a-anna...

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al oírla. Tragó saliva con rudeza, llevándose la mano al pecho, apretujándolo. Necesitaba calmar con urgencia sus crecientes palpitaciones.

Su hermana se estaba masturbando...pensando en ella.

Era la primera vez que la cerradura no se encontraba oscura. Siempre le inquirió como lograba opacar la visión de esta, pero parece que esta vez la había agarrado desprevenida, realmente...desprevenida.

Examinó su cuerpo con detenimiento. La mayor había crecido de forma considerable, no la recordaba tan hermosa y...voluptuosa.

Cerró los ojos, avergonzada por su propio pensamiento, empezando a sentir una inevitable atracción.

-es mi...hermana...- susurró para sí, entreabriéndolos. Las eléctricas sensaciones que sentía en su vientre, le quitaban el aliento.

Sin pensar, su temblorosa mano se deslizó por su propio pecho, rozando su abdomen y deteniéndose en su muslo. Su entrepierna pedía a gritos una caricia. Algo que la haga recobrar la consciencia.

Había leído demasiados libros en la biblioteca, entre estos se encontraban algunos eróticos. Conocía bien el acto que estaba contemplando.

Descendió un poco la mirada, avergonzada, sin atreverse a continuar observándola. La estaba excitando...y no podía evitarlo, lo cual le atemorizaba.

 _¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué con ella...?_

Siempre soñó con encontrar a su príncipe azul. Uno que estaría dispuesto a liberarla de su tormento, de aquella cárcel que denominaba hogar. Uno que estaría dispuesto a acceder a sus más insensatos pensamientos, que con la edad, fueron creciendo. Sin embargo...ahí estaba, excitándose con la visión de su casi desnuda hermana.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón, al percatarse de una verdad que no quería admitir.

Elsa...ya hace unos años, era una desconocida para ella... ¿Cómo no iba a sentir cosas? ya no la veía como una hermana...y para colmo, esta se encontraba brindándose placer pensando en ella ¿De verdad...cómo no pensar en algo incorrecto, con tal declaración visual?

-Anna...

Su voz ronca, debido a la ascendiente excitación que estaba sintiendo, la incitó a espiarla de nuevo.

La observó con detenimiento, pasmada. Esta pellizcaba sus pezones con ímpetu, elevando su cuello hacia atrás ante las sensaciones. El sudor la recorría, y su otra mano libre jugaba con su intimidad. Sus cristalinas mejillas se tornaban cada vez más carmesíes, delatando su deleite.

Su propia piel también mutó, ruborizándose. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de entrar ahí y complacerla.

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato, cancelando aquel pensamiento.

A pesar de todo, su alma se encontraba feliz. Si...aquella joven ahora la deseaba de una forma indecente, pero al menos no la había olvidado.

 _-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo? ¿Siquiera sabe cómo me veo después de tantos años?_

Una vaga idea cruzó su mente.

 _-¿Será que...me ha estado espiando?_

El sonido de unos pasos detrás de sí, la hizo incorporarse de un salto y girarse estrepitosamente.

Con temor, ascendió la mirada. Su padre se encontraba parado frente a ella. Se estremeció al notar sus maliciosos ojos.

-p-papá...no es lo que piensas...- Tartamudeó, quitando la mano de su muslo.

Inmutado, dio un paso adelante, lo cual solo provocó que ella diese uno atrás, golpeándose contra la madera en consecuencia.

Los gritos ahogados de la futura reina, se detuvieron. Ahora sabía que se encontraba allí. Había sido absolutamente descubierta.

-déjame explicarte...

El hombre solo se llevó la mano a la sien, refregándose con brusquedad. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-papá...- repitió, aterrada, para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su nuca.

-pa...- .No pudo continuar, ya que la oscuridad la rodeó.

Despertó en su cama, completamente confundida. Miró a sus alrededores, sin recordar nada de lo acontecido.

-¿Pero qué...?

Se puso de pie, y al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello. Las lágrimas querían emanar de ella, desconociendo la razón.

Cubrió sus ojos, concibiendo como la impotencia invadía su ser.

-¿Qué paso ayer? no recuerdo nada...es como si fuera...

 _Magia..._

Habló una voz, dentro de su mente.

Otro sueño, dentro del suyo, emanó, trasladando la escena a un oscuro lugar.

Lo conocía...allí fue donde encontró a su hermana atada, por no decir, crucificada.

 _-Así que...él fue la razón de que yo olvidara mis sentimientos por Elsa...-_ pensó, recordando sus memorias perdidas.

-Sí.

Luego de esa cortante afirmación, escuchó una sombría risa, que hizo eco en aquel lúgubre sitio. La conocía...reconocía ese burlón sonido.

Pequeñas plumas negras comenzaron a caer de la nada, esparciéndose a su alrededor, revoloteando por doquier.

Deslizó la mirada al frente, para encontrarse con una platinada de espaldas. Esta llevaba un oscuro vestido, y se miraba con seriedad en un espejo.

Pestañeó varias veces, conmocionada, apartando sus dudas. Era ella...realmente ella...

-¡Elsa!

Corrió para alcanzarla, pero sus pasos se detuvieron, al notar como la joven se daba vuelta con cautela, posando su oscura mirada en la suya.

-Aun estas aquí...

-siempre estoy aquí...hermanita...

De alguna extraña forma se sentía aliviada. Anna amaba con todo su ser a la mayor, incluyendo a aquel tenebroso lado que poseía.

Elsa emprendió su caminar hacia ella, con paso firme, dibujando una confiada sonrisa que logró atravesar su psiquis, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Quedó hipnotizada en su lugar, anhelando que sus pasos acelerasen.

-No sabía que me habías extrañado tanto...

Su sensual voz, destruyó los pocos sentidos activos que le quedaban. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y cuando pensó que caería ante la gravedad, unos fuertes brazos la atajaron, para luego tirar de ellos y cubrirla en un apasionado abrazo.

Una familiar sensación la irrumpió al sentirla sobre su cuerpo.

Rendida a su tacto, cerró los ojos, con una paz que creyó increíble encontrar en su aprecio.

-Anna...

Haciendo caso omiso a su llamado, deslizó las manos por su espalda, deseando sentirla más. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, acarició su sedoso cabello, entregada a ese reencuentro.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la gracia de sus caricias.

-Anna...Lamento todo lo que pasó...

Se paralizó ante su disculpa. Su oscura tonada no había cambiado, sin embargo, muy internamente sintió su pesar en el fondo de su alma.

-Elsa...

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se apartó un poco, quedando aferrada de sus hombros.

No sabía que decir. Allí se encontraba de nuevo la persona que le ocasionó tediosos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo, la que le hizo despertar, descubriendo gracias a ella...su amor por su hermana, es decir, por su persona.

Una radiante sonrisa empezó a delinearse en sus labios, regalándosela.

-¿Me extrañaste?- inquirió, guiñándole un ojo.

Rió ante su pregunta -no puedo extrañarte si te tengo conmigo...

Pero sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. La reina volvió a la normalidad al profesar su acto de amor, el cual provocó que reviviese.

Aún así, muy dentro suyo, percibía todavía su tenebroso lado tratando de florecer nuevamente. Lo cual no era para nada extraño, después de todo...todos tenían un lado que trataban de ocultar, inclusive ella misma.

Se convenció a si misma hace un tiempo, que sin oscuridad no había luz...y viceversa. Esa era su filosofía de vida. La que había decidido ejercer.

La mayor descendió la mirada con una indescifrable sonrisa. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al percibirla.

-¿Elsa?

-yo...- tomó aire, reposando la mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con el pulgar. Parecía como si tuviese que juntar valor para pronunciar sus palabras. -gracias por liberarme...Anna...

Aquello sonó más a una disculpa, que a un agradecimiento.

-gracias a ti...-continuó -ahora puedo tener la consciencia tranquila y llenarme de tu amor...aceptar...lo que siento...

-Elsa...

-no sabes cuán bien has hecho en mi vida...al contrario de mi en la tuya...

Anna levantó su mano, incitándola a detener su habla -Elsa, ahora puedo ver las cosas más claras... ¿Sabes por qué es?

Negó con la cabeza, notablemente curiosa.

-Por ti...tú me has enseñado que esconder lo que uno siente, es incorrecto.

Sonrió con sarcasmo, tratando de comprenderla -¿De qué hablas? lo único que yo he hecho fue...hacerte sufrir...

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dándole la razón en parte -lo sé, pero también me has enseñado el camino correcto, el camino que debo seguir.

-¿Y ese cuál es?

Sonrió ampliamente, desarmándola.

-Tú.

Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos al oírla. Esa pelirroja nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Anna...

Se abrazó a ella de nuevo, escondiendo el semblante en su cuello. Necesitaba calmar sus crecientes sensaciones, en especial, por lo que se avecinaba.

La pequeña percibió su dolor en su cuerpo. Consolándola, la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola más hacia sí.

No quería soltarla, al igual que no quería soltar a su otra Elsa, que dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su pecho, en la realidad.

-¿Vas a...desaparecer?- cuestionó, su punzante duda.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

Aferró mas su agarre, percibiendo la inevitable despedida. Despertando más sus inevitables miedos.

-jamás- susurró finalmente, apartándose un poco, para quedar frente a frente con sus honestos ojos -soy parte de Elsa...por si no te diste cuenta hace unos momentos...

Aquel comentario provocó que dibujase una sonrisa melancólica, al recordar como su hermana le había hecho el amor, minutos atrás.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

Su cuerpo se inmovilizó, creyendo imposible su cuestión ¿De verdad deseaba que permaneciese su pecaminosa persona?

-¿De qué hablas?- atinó a decir, escondiendo su dolor y tomando su mechón blanco, mimándolo con ternura -yo siempre estaré allí...recordándole a su majestad lo que es correcto y lo que no...

-Elsa...

-Ella es parte de mi...yo soy parte de ella...somos lo mismo, solo que ahora...nos hemos unificado...

Su semblante se mostraba tan transparente y sincero. La destruía por dentro.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?

Emitió una leve risita al escucharla, deslizando la mano por su cabellera, apreciando su suavidad, y acercándose más.

Sus labios rozaron, despertando en ambas, un deseo irremediable.

-quería despedirme adecuadamente...- musitó, penetrando la vista en sus carnosos labios.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada de perderla -¿Entonces si te irás?

-no...te lo dije...ahora somos una...pero es probable que no vuelvas a verme de esta forma...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-gracias a ti, ahora puedo controlar mis poderes...mis deseos...eres mi soporte Anna, y eso lo sé bien...ya no necesito convertirme en esto para sentirme...libre...

Sin ser capaz de contenerlas, su agonía se resbaló de sus ojos.

La reina le sonrió, tranquilizándola -te quiero, Anna...- acortó la distancia y chocó sus labios contra los suyos, unificándolos con una tortuosa lentitud, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba sus lagrimas con el pulgar.

Se dejo besar, disfrutando de aquella quizás, última entrega.

Sin esperarlo, sintió su mano libre, desplazarse desde su espalda hacia su parte posterior.

Ahogó un sonido, notando como la joven reía en la unión. Su alma se tranquilizó al observarla juguetona.

El beso se deshizo, dejándolas solo con fervientes miradas.

-tu trasero sigue igual de apetecible...

-ya podrás probarlo de nuevo cuando despiertes.

-eso haré...- sentenció, robando sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez, separándose con rapidez.

-te quiero Anna...- repitió, acariciando su cuello con sus finos dedos.

-lo sé...yo también te quiero...

Su imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior. A pesar de todo, su sonrisa, llena de lágrimas, no se esfumó.

-siempre te cuidaré...recuérdalo...

Escuchó aquellas palabras, conmocionada, observando cómo desaparecía entre las sombras. Como si la oscuridad la succionase.

Aquella persona, se volvió su ángel de la guarda. Si...aunque fuese difícil de creer. Después de todo, fue ella la que la protegió, en sus peores momentos.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, encontrándome con el adorable semblante de mi hermana, durmiendo en mi pecho.

Incapaz de contenerlas, dejé caer mis lágrimas en sus mejillas, despertándola sin querer.

-¿Anna?- inquirió, desperezándose y acercándose hacia mí, recorriendo sus dedos por mi inquietante rostro.

Su preocupada mirada, derritió por completo mi alma.

Penetré mis ojos en los suyos, perdiéndome en sus hermosos zafiros. Instintivamente, me aferré a su cintura como nunca, arrimándola y hundiéndola en mi cuello, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, estrujándola más contra mí.

Sentí su cuerpo temblar, ante mi estrepitosa acción.

-¿Anna, estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Su apagada voz, me hizo reaccionar -te amo...

-Anna...

-te amo...te amo...- repetí, ensimismada en mis sentimientos, besando su sedoso cabello, para luego tomar su mejilla y sonreírle con gratitud.

Me miró, extrañada, debido a mi actitud. Pero al instante, me regaló una de las sonrisas más preciosas que juré ver en ella.

-yo también te amo...

Asentí, dejándome recargar en su regazo, asintiendo una y otra vez. Mis lágrimas se derrumbaban en él, llenas de una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza.

Abrazo mi semblante, acercándome más a su cuerpo, conteniéndome.

Sin preguntar por mi estado, hecho que agradecí infinitamente, me mimo un rato, hasta que mi respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

Mi lamentación no se debía a ella...sino a mi misma...me carcomía el haberle hecho sufrir en su momento.

-te he retrasado- me anime a hablar, levantándome un poco, quedando cerca de sus labios -lo siento, se que tienes cosas que hacer...- dije arrepentida, pero sin poder dejarla ir. Mis brazos la aprisionaban sin mi permiso.

Me sonrió con amabilidad, cobijando mi pena -le he dicho a Kai que la reunión puede esperar, no te preocupes.

Su voz era música para mis oídos, tan armoniosa...tan...dulce...

En un impulso, tomé sus mejillas y junte mis labios con los suyos, acorralándola contra mí. Necesitaba sentirla, con urgencia.

Creí que enloquecería ante todo el amor que tenia dentro mío, ya no sabía cómo dejarlo en libertad.

Como si leyese mis pensamientos, correspondió mi acto, invadiéndome, explorando mi boca, y pasando sus manos por mi cintura, llevándose mi ropa con ella.

Sorprendiéndome, descendió sus dedos, rozando mi parte trasera, provocando que me estremeciera.

Ascendí la vista, estupefacta por su osadía.

-te dije que lo probaría...

Me guiñó un ojo, dándome una pequeña palmada a modo de juego.

Sentí en su ser, a aquella Elsa tan audaz que conocía bien.

Un alegre gesto alumbró mi rostro, destruyendo mi dolencia. No estaba perdiendo a ninguna de las dos...ellas eran una...Elsa siempre debió ser así desde el principio, después de todo, solo que las circunstancias la hicieron tomar otro camino.

Y yo...la amaba...con sus errores y todo, la amaba. No me imaginaba una vida sin ella. No quería...una vida sin ella...

Me dejé llevar por sus caricias, cayendo nuevamente en esa lujuria que ya nos caracterizaba. Pero ahora era consciente, deseaba sentirla...porque la quería...porque no deseaba que nadie me la quitase, porque...ella era parte de mí. Y siempre lo sería.

* * *

yyy estamos llegando casi al final!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Besos!


	13. Pasado

**Pasado**

 _Los giros del destino a veces te sorprenden...a veces te asustan...a veces te entristecen...a veces te alegran y otras veces, te hacen más fuerte. Quiero creer que este último, es el caso. Enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos, es algo que tarde o temprano todos debemos hacer. Este es mi momento, lo percibo._

 _Pero mi único temor, teme por mí. Teme perderme, al igual que yo a ella._

 _Solo espero que...pueda entender que mientras más tememos, más nos alejamos de la verdad, y de la felicidad._

 _Entiéndelo, Elsa...créelo y confía en mí._

 _Siempre estaré esperándote, siempre..._

-/-

Anna observó la tumba de sus padres con tal frialdad, que juró que su corazón se congelaría ante aquel hecho.

Detestaba a aquel hombre, denominado su padre.

Las había separado, encarcelando a su pobre hermana en su fría habitación, y para colmo, le había hecho olvidar lo que sentía por ella.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de contener su odio, intentando pensar que solo fue un ser humano, al igual que ella, y como tal, cometió errores.

Su pecho se oprimió con dolor, al no percibir el perdón llegar a su corazón. Le costaba demasiado.

El atardecer adornaba el ambiente, tornándolo nostálgico, inundándola de memorias indeseadas.

Desvió la vista a la tumba de su madre. A pesar de que esa mujer fue su tesoro en su momento, también le guardaba rencor, ya que a su parecer, no se opuso a la idea de aislarlas.

Resignada a las circunstancias, llevó la mano a su frente, soltando un tedioso suspiro y ocultando su pesar.

-Déjalo ir...déjalo ir...si sigo pensando en esto...terminaré consumida por el odio...tal como...

Antes de poder acabar su frase, sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, apretujándolo un poco.

Se dio vuelta con cautela, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos que la miraban apaciblemente, despojándola de todos sus pecaminosos sentimientos.

-Olvídalo...

Abrió los ojos de par en par, por su certero consejo. Parece que los roles se invirtieron, ahora era Elsa quien adivinaba lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, tratando de evitar su honesta mirada -No es tan fácil...

-Lo sé...pero si yo lo he hecho, tú también puedes.

Era un buen punto. Después de todo, la platinada se había llevado la peor parte en esta historia, y como buena heroína, la había superado.

Sonrió para sí, concibiendo la lastima hacia su propio ser.

-Tú eres mejor persona que yo...

Sorprendida por tal mentira, tomó sus manos en un impulso y las junto con las suyas -Sabes bien que eso no es cierto...

El silenció formó parte de aquel hermoso lugar, inmerso de recuerdos. No sabía que decir...solo una cuestión venia a su mente, pero decidió que era demasiado pronto para liberarla...no quería hacerle pensar en cosas dolorosas.

-¿Volvemos?

-Si...

Debía dejar su odio de lado, este solo provocaba sufrimiento en su alma, y en el corazón de su hermana. No quería verla sufrir.

Tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Ahora tenía a Elsa de vuelta, eso era todo lo que importaba.

 _-Espero de corazón...poder algún día perdonarte...papá..._

La mayor se aferró de su brazo, emprendiendo su caminar.

-Te tengo una sorpresa...- susurró, mirándola de reojo.

-¿De verdad?

Ante su desconfianza, arqueó una ceja de forma divertida -¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?

-Sabes bien que las sorpresas en esta familia nunca fueron...muy agradables que digamos...

-Esta te gustará...lo prometo.

Su sonrisa deshizo al instante todos sus pesares. Era como magia...magia para su oscurecida mente. Le hacía sentir tan aliviada...tan pulcra y limpia...

Caminaron con lentitud hasta los jardines del palacio. Ninguna moduló palabra alguna, disfrutando de su mutuo silencio. El viento revoloteaba sus cabellos, dándole a Elsa un especial aire de pureza.

Perdida en su armoniosa figura, dibujó una amable sonrisa al observarla tan tranquila. Realmente le encantaba verla de esa forma.

-Aquí es.

Manteniendo su radiante gesto, derivó la vista hacia donde señalaba, para luego pestañear varias veces, sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

-Elsa...esto es...

-Un banquete...si- terminó su frase, acariciando su espalda e incitándola a acercarse.

Debajo de un gran árbol, en el que Anna solía tomar varias siestas de pequeña, había una manta, sobre ella se encontraban varios aperitivos, la mayoría hechos de chocolate.

-¡Wow!- exclamó al instante, corriendo hacia el lugar y agarrando todos esos postres con sus manos, sin saber cual elegir -Elsa... ¡Esto es...esto es...!

-Todo chocolate, sip- atinó a decir, llegando hasta ella, con una satisfecha sonrisa.

-No tendriaz que haberte moleztazo- deletreó como pudo, dándole una buena mordida a una torta.

Riendo por dentro, se sentó a su lado, con sus delicados modales -Me alegra que te guste.

-¡Todo ezta deliziozo!- Tragó con rudeza al hablar, casi atorándose -¡Come tu también! Sabes bien que esto en mi poder puede desaparecer en un segundo...

-Eso no lo dudo- bromeó, agarrando una porción también.

-¿A qué se debe este festín, mi Reina?- inquirió, con un sensual gesto.

Elsa, ruborizada, se acobardó un poco ante su actitud. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a sus picaronas bromas.

-Solo...quería sorprenderte.

-¡Pues sí que lo has logrado!- respondió al instante, llevando otro pedazo a su boca, relamiéndose en el acto.

Río por su comportamiento infantil, para luego elevar la vista y disfrutar del agradable clima -Esta paz es tan...

-Extraña...lo sé- finalizó sus palabras, dejando la torta en el plato, para poder acercarse a ella -Disfrútala Elsa...es todo lo que tenemos...

Aquello último sonó un tanto preocupante, lo cual la alertó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Como respuesta, se recostó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente -porque...eres la Reina, no está de más decirte que tienes responsabilidades y no siempre podremos estar así...

Sus párpados descendieron con tristeza, al escucharla -Pero yo...haré lo necesario para que siempre podamos estar juntas, no debes preocuparte por eso...

-Lo sé...tu siempre haces lo correcto... ¿Verdad?- esa cuestión la hizo girarse para verla -eres tan perfecta y hermosa...todo lo contrario de mi...

-Anna...

-Nunca cambies...Elsa...

Frunció el ceño, impotente por su lastimosa habla -¡Deja de decir tonterías!

La pelirroja posó la vista en ella, debido a su repentino cambio -Solo digo la verdad...

Incrédula, chocó los dientes, mientras su mano se descontrolaba, tomándola del hombro y volteándola hacia sí -¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas? Desde hoy que estas...muy extraña... ¿Sucedió algo?

Se quedó observando sus transparentes ojos, sin saber que decir.

 _-Sucede que he descubierto que yo misma...no he dejado mi oscuridad de lado..._ \- pensó, desviando la mirada, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante, que presionó con más fuerza su agarre.

-Anna.

La seriedad en su tono, provocó que se volviese, para encontrarse de nuevo con sus fervientes ojos.

-No tengo nada que decir...

-¿No confías en mí?

Notó un dejo de dolor en su pregunta, un dolor que no quería provocarle.

-No es eso, es solo que...- dudo unos segundos -no puedo olvidar mi rencor y temo que eso te termine lastimando...

La reina entrecerró los ojos, adivinando a lo que se refería -Anna...- sin más que decir, la rodeó en un cálido abrazo, alejando sus demonios.

Así de fácil, con un solo toque de su cuerpo, lograba apaciguarla. Por dentro se reafirmó, que aquello no podía ser más que magia...su precioso encanto lograba desarmarla.

-Elsa...

-Anna...entiendo por lo que estas pasando- musitó en su oído, reforzando el agarre -así que no dudes en confiar en mí, no me importa si me lastimas en el camino...nada se compara a lo que yo te hice...

La pelirroja se recostó en su hombro, deslizando las manos por su espalda, sintiendo su fuerte palpitar en el acto -No tienes que sentirte culpable por eso, ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé...pero lo que siento y lo que pienso es muy diferente...

Anna deshizo el aprecio, para poder observar los ojos de la dueña de sus pensamientos -Estoy bien...de verdad...

-¿Es por...nuestros padres que estás así?- adivinó, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

Su vista se perdió en el prado, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas -No puedo perdonarlos...en especial a él...

La reina la miró pensativa. No se imaginó que la menor guardase tanto odio en su alma.

-Te entiendo...pero debes hacerlo, tienes que perdonarlos, si no, el odio te consumirá por dentro y podrías terminar como...

-¿Tú?- alzó la mirada, delineando una dudosa sonrisa.

Asintió, con cierta culpa -Tu luz fue la que me encaminó de vuelta...Anna...sé que tienes la fortaleza para aceptar lo que sucedió, ellos solo...se equivocaron...al igual que yo...

-Pero te hicieron sufrir tanto...

-También a ti...

Aquella respuesta la paralizó. No se había puesto a pensar en todo el daño que le hicieron a ella misma, solo estaba pensando en Elsa. Su mente se detuvo al descubrir lo que ya sabía hacia tiempo, que su hermana era lo que más le importaba en el universo. Aún así, seguía sorprendiéndola el hecho de amarla tanto. Por ella...dejaría todo atrás...inclusive, su propia inocencia.

-Créeme...- continuó, clavando su determinada mirada en ella -que si hubieran estado vivos cuando me dejé llevar por la maldad...los hubiese congelado al instante, por lo que te hicieron pasar...

Sus palabras sonaron tan firmes, al igual que su actuar, que la hicieron estremecer.

-Pero hoy en día, ya no pienso así, porque tú me hiciste recapacitar...me mostraste el camino correcto...el camino del amor...

-Elsa...

La nombrada derivó sus caricias a su cuello, acercando su rostro al suyo, rozando sus labios -En ese momento que me iluminaste, pude ver con claridad la verdad...mis errores todavía me pesan, pero ahora sé que he escogido el camino correcto...

Las lágrimas querían emerger de su ser. Estaba tan conmocionada. Jamás pensó que sus acciones habían hecho tanto por ella.

La mayor junto sus frentes, dedicándole una amable sonrisa -Eres todo para mi, así que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...te ayudaré a enfrentar lo que te esté agobiando...no importa de qué se trate...

Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales se la pasó ensimismada en su persona, asintió con lentitud -lo sé...tú también eres todo para mi...eres lo más importante en mi vida...

Elevó sus dedos, para reposarlos en su pálida mejilla, recorriéndola con dulzura -Te quiero...Elsa...

-Y yo a ti...

Sin más que decir, la platinada, hipnotizada por sus carnosos labios, inclinó la cabeza, para luego comenzar a acercarse a ellos. Necesitaba sentirla.

La pelirroja, deseosa por poseerlos, acortó la distancia, uniéndolos finalmente, degustándola a su antojo.

Ya no había nada más que decir, sus caricias eran la prueba.

La noche llegó. Elsa se encontraba en su cuarto, poniéndose el pijama. Anna por su parte, estaba en una clase de política, ya que insistió en tomarlas nuevamente, con la excusa de poder ayudarla en su posición como reina.

-¿Excusa?- sonrió de lado -no...no lo es...sé bien que ella hace esto por mi...- susurró para sí, sentándose con desgano en la cama -pero...

Detuvo su habla, casi mordiéndose la lengua. Tenía miedo, sin embargo lo ocultaba. No quería perjudicar aun más a su pequeña y adorada hermana.

La realidad es que temía perderle. Por lo poco que pudo observar de su comportamiento en esos perdidos años, descubrió que Anna era una enamoradiza. Le atemorizaba que ella misma fuese solo una etapa de su existencia.

-No...ella dio la vida por mi...no tengo que pensar así...- se dijo, llevando las manos a su cabeza, presionándola con fuerza.

Aún así, sus molestos pensamientos no cesaron, provocando que perdiera la paciencia.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de congelar todo a su paso. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellas, siguiese estando intranquila?

Debido a como se crió, la confianza no era su fuerte, pero ahora tenía que serlo. Por su bien...por el de ella...

A pesar de que hoy le había aconsejado como una correcta hermana mayor, en su alma se encontraban terribles incertidumbres sin resolver, que la revolvían por dentro todos los días.

-Soy una...farsa...

La puerta de su habitación, abriéndose con lentitud, la hizo girarse con rapidez.

-¿Elsa?- inquirió, al observar su extraña posición -¿Qué sucede?

De inmediato, dibujó una nerviosa sonrisa, quitando las manos de su cabeza -n-nada... ¿Cómo te fue?

Anna alzó una ceja, intimidándola -bien...- comenzó a decir, acercándose -aburrido, para variar...

-Te dije que no era necesario que tomes esas clases, yo puedo ocuparme de todo.

-¡Shh!- la silenció, poniendo dos dedos en sus labios -quiero apoyarte en todo lo que pueda, así que quédate calladita- bromeó, guiñándole un ojo, y empezando a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la de dormir.

Elsa, sin el permiso de su mente, siguió detenidamente con la mirada todos sus armoniosos movimientos. Era tan hermosa...

La pelirroja, al notarla, se dio vuelta con lentitud, quedando en ropa interior y esbozando un sensual gesto -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Tragó saliva con rudeza, incapaz de encontrar su voz. Sus ojos la observaban de arriba a bajo, sin ser consciente de ello.

-Puedes tenerlo si quieres...

-¿q-qué cosa?- se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Riendo por dentro, se aproximó con sigilo hasta su ansioso cuerpo, para luego sentarse en su regazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos -No te hagas la inocente...

La reina, como acto reflejo, deslizó las manos por su cintura, percibiendo su suave piel. Un suspiro escapó de su boca, comenzando a sentir un inevitable cosquilleo en su vientre.

-Anna...- susurró, arrimándola mas a su cuerpo y acercando sus labios a su cuello, provocando que su aliento le brindara escalofríos.

-d-dime...- musitó, sintiendo su húmeda lengua recorriéndola.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

Elevó su cabeza hacia atrás, al notar sus dientes marcándola -¿No p-puede ser en otro momento...?- deletreó con placer.

-No...lo siento...

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se apartó de su presa, pero sin soltarla, para luego mirarla con profundidad.

Anna, agitada, se incorporó un poco. Tenía que ser algo importante para interrumpir un momento así.

Luego de un silencio que le pareció eterno, Elsa finalmente formuló su cuestión.

-¿Realmente estuviste...enamorada de Hans?

Ante su inesperada pregunta, abrió los ojos enormemente, perpleja -¿Qué?

-Contéstame...por favor...

Su voz sonaba a súplica.

-Elsa... ¿Podrá ser qué...estás insegura respecto a lo que siento por ti, después de todo lo que pasamos juntas...?

Su silencio fue su agonizante respuesta.

-No puedo creerlo...

La platinada descendió la vista, avergonzada -lo siento...

Largando un gran suspiro, se levantó, para luego tenderle una mano, incitándola a pararse.

La observó con incertidumbre, para luego tomarla, reincorporándose también. Sus ojos indecisos se perdieron en los esmeraldas de su hermana, tratando de descifrarla. Tarea que le resultó imposible, como siempre.

-Elsa...solo hay una persona que amo...y amé toda mi vida...

De su boca no emanó sonido alguno por unos momentos. Se encontraba ensimismada en la melodiosa voz que emitía su pequeña.

Esta le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, que terminó de desmoronarla.

-¿q-quién?- se animó a preguntar.

Al escucharla, sujetó su mano con más fuerza y la incitó a acercarse a un espejo que se encontraba en la recamara.

Obedientemente llegó hasta el, junto a ella, que optó por apoyar sus manos en su hombro, dejándose reposar en el. Observó su reflejo en detalle, intentando comprender sus intenciones, para luego regresar la visión de nuevo a la princesa, confundida.

-Anna...qué es lo qu...

-Eso es imposible...- la cortó en un murmullo, cerca de su oído, respondiendo aquella cuestión que la carcomía por dentro -ya que en toda mi vida solo he amado a una sola persona...

-... ¿A quién?- repitió, casi sin voz, sintiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba, debido a su cercanía.

Ahogó una risita, señalando el espejo -¿No la ves?

Volvió la vista a este, siguiendo su dedo, para luego alzarla y mirar su propio reflejo de nuevo.

Su corazón palpitó de tal forma al entender su mensaje, que pensó que se escaparía de su pecho.

-De esta hermosa persona...es de la que siempre estuve enamorada, Elsa...- susurró, besando su lóbulo.

Cerró los ojos, al percibirla. Su solo tacto, la llevaba a lugares desconocidos en su mente.

-Anna...

-Es imposible que haya amado a otra...una cosa es amar y otra enamorarse... ¿No lo sabías?

Negó levemente, entreabriendo sus ojos. Un leve sonrojo comenzaba a aflorar en sus mejillas, gracias a las cautivantes frases que le dedicaba.

-El enamoramiento es algo pasajero, no es real- continuó, ahora besando su cuello -lo que siento por ti, es y siempre será...amor, puro...amor.

Conteniendo las emotivas lágrimas que querían escapar, sonrió para si, ladeando un poco el rostro hacia ella -...eres impredecible...

-¿mh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Se giró con lentitud, quedando frente a frente con su iluminado semblante -Porque siempre me haces sentir...tan viva...tan...

-¿Amada?- terminó su frase, sujetando su cintura con ambas manos -Te amo...Elsa...si alguna vez sentí algo por alguien más, solo fue apego...nada más que eso...

-Anna...

-Eres tú a la que deseaba todos estos años, a pesar de no ser consciente de eso, perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto...

Percibió su tibio aire rozando sus labios, haciéndola perder el poco control que le quedaba -Perdóname tu...por no animarme a decirte lo que sentía, hubiese evitado todo lo que suc...

Su arrepentimiento fue interrumpido por su anhelada boca, tomando la suya.

La pelirroja la jaló contra ella, dando pasos hacia atrás, provocando que ambas cayesen sobre la cama.

Elsa, perdida en su esencia, se adentró en su cálida cavidad, recorriéndola con su lengua, jugando con la suya.

-Elsa...nunca me dejes...- pronunció, con falta de aire.

-Jamás...- la imitó, deslizándose por su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, y devorarla con hambruna.

Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como las manos de la platinada la despojaban de su ropa, acariciando sus sensibles partes con deleite.

-e-elsa...

La nombrada elevó su rostro, irrumpiendo su visión -Anna...yo...

El sonido de la puerta, las hizo saltar en sus lugares, interrumpiéndolas.

-¿Pero que caraj...?- detuvo su insulto, al notar la ceja arqueada de la mayor -lo sé...no tengo que insultar...

Le sonrió con picardia, incorporándose, no sin antes plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Tranquila, iré a ver quién es...ni se te ocurra escapar...

Delineó una amplia sonrisa, ante su impensable propuesta -Como si pudiese hacerlo...

Le correspondió el gesto, para luego ponerse su bata velozmente y dirigirse hacia la puerta, entreabriéndola.

-¿Si?

Sus ojos se posaron al instante en un rígido soldado que se encontraba detrás de la madera.

-Su majestad, lamento interrumpirla a estas horas, pero tengo una noticia importante que darle.

-Habla ya- dijo, de mala gana, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

-Debo informarle que el Rey de las islas del Sur se dirige hacia aquí, con un gran ejército armado.

Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos, no creyendo en sus palabras -¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo corté todos los lazos con su reino! ¿Estás seguro?

-Nuestro espía personal lo ha confirmado, no hay duda.

Su mirada se posó en el suelo, intentando asimilar tal información. Estaba impactada ¿Acaso esto significaba lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Cuándo crees que llegarán?

-Al amanecer, a más tardar. ¿Organizo el ejército para el ataque, su Majestad?

Aspiró el aire, tratando de mantener la calma. Guerra...esa sola palabra le hacía temblar por dentro, pero no podía escaparle, era la Reina, y como tal, tenía que proteger a su pueblo.

-Si...y yo estaré a la cabeza de él.

El soldado se sorprendió por su petición -Su Majestad...sin ofenderla, tenemos soldados suficientes para defender el castillo.

-No- sentenció, intimidándolo con sus penetrantes zafiros -Sabes bien de lo que soy capaz, no hay mejor arma que yo, esa es la realidad.

-Pero...

-Mientras antes termine todo esto...mejor. No me lleves la contra y haz lo que te digo- lo señaló, frunciendo el ceño de forma amenazadora.

El joven tragó saliva atemorizado, para luego hacer una reverencia, poniendo la mano en su torso -como usted deseé, en este mismo momento reorganizaré a mis hombres.

-Hazlo, al amanecer, atacaremos.

Asintió, dando pasos hacia atrás, para luego retirarse de allí.

A penas confirmó que el soldado se había esfumado de su vista, se apoyó contra la puerta, cabizbaja.

Las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo. No quería pelear, temía que si lo hacia...volviese a ser como antes...pero era necesario, sus poderes podían terminar con esa locura. No era segura la victoria, si no estaba en ella.

 _-Tengo que hacerlo...por su bien...por el bien de mi reino...de mi gente...debo pelear._

Tomando aire de nuevo, junto valor, para luego volverse y abrir la puerta de su habitación. Ahora tenía que enfrentar a la posible defensiva de su hermana, lo cual no sería fácil.

Al instante de entrar, se encontró con unos firmes ojos que la observaban sin titubear. Claramente escuchó todo.

Debía ser fuerte, sabia bien lo que la menor le iba a decir.

-Anna, escucha...yo...

-También pelearé.

Una punzada se clavó en su alma, atravesándola por completo. Sinceramente pensó que la persuadiría para evitar la guerra, pero... ¿Pelear? ¿Ella? El solo pensar en perderla de nuevo...

-No, esta es mi responsabilidad- respondió con firmeza, enfrentándola.

-Y la mía también, te lo advierto...no me quedaré fuera de esto.

Sus dientes chocaron con impotencia. Había olvidado que se encontraba frente a la persona mas testaruda que conoció en su corta vida.

-¡¿Has perdido la razón o qué?!

-¿Crees que no se pelear, hermanita?- continuó, en un tono demasiado cortante para su gusto, obviando su exasperación.

-¡No es eso! solo no quiero perderte... ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

-¡Yo tampoco quiero perderte! ¡Eres tú la que no lo entiende! ¡Deja de alejarme de tu lado!

Su voz se elevó de tal forma, que provocó que se alejase unos pasos.

No era correcto, no le permitiría tal suicidio. Ella no poseía poderes ¿Cómo iba a defenderse? Si se distraía solo un momento podría...

Con solo imaginarlo, perdió el control, alzando su mano en un impulso y estrellándola en la pared con fuerza, congelándola al instante. No soportaba mas esa situación. No soportaría perderle.

-No me lo hagas más difícil...Anna...- musitó, cabizbaja -mantente fuera de esto, si no lo haces yo...

Inmutada por su acción, dio un paso al frente, tomando su muñeca con rudeza -No vas a intimidarme, Elsa. No sabes de lo que soy capaz con una espada en mi poder ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! ¡No voy a dejarte sola en esto!

Pestañeó varias veces, paralizada por su determinadas palabras. De repente, una imagen de Anna ensangrentada irrumpió sus pensamientos, quitándole la respiración.

Perdida en su alucinación, llevo la mano a sus ojos, ocultándolos _-No...no permitiré que te manches de sangre...ya sea tuya o de alguien mas...-_ pensó, entreabriendo sus labios para denegar, pero otra vez, su voz se lo impidió.

-Además... ¿Eres capaz de matar con tu mente en semejante caos?

Aquella cuestión la hizo retroceder aún más. Es cierto, se lo había planteado en su confuso corazón, pero escucharlo de tal forma, reafirmar su debilidad, la dejó pasmada. Su hermana conocía a la perfección su vulnerabilidad.

La pelirroja posó sus convincentes ojos en ella, despojándola de sus palabras.

-¿Lo ves? Necesitas mi apoyo, y eso haré, seré tu escudo, quieras o no. Lo siento...Elsa...

Sin más que decir, pasó a su lado, sin siquiera mirarla.

Reaccionando, se volteó al instante, intentando detener su andar -¡ANNA!

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo una gran sensación de soledad.

-No...- musitó, perpleja.

Sus pies se movieron instintivamente, comenzando a perseguir su ida.

-No...no te dejaré... ¡ANNA, DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

La menor no detuvo su caminar, a pesar de seguir escuchando los desgarrantes gritos de su hermana, que cada vez se alejaban más, y que destruían su alma en mil pedazos. No deseaba dañarla, pero tenia que aprender a enfrentarlo, ella la acompañaría a la batalla, con o sin su consentimiento.

Hans fue su error, y lo repararía, eso era un hecho. Pero más importante todavía, era que protegería la vida de Elsa, aunque le costase la suya propia.

* * *

Bueno, decidí alargar un poco mas el fic, ya que la inspiración me llego casi sin mi consentimiento jaja!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Besos!


	14. Mensaje

**Mensaje**

Sus pasos resonaban firmemente sobre el suelo, haciendo eco en el extenso pasillo que se dirigía a su habitación.

Estos se detuvieron antes de entrar, dudosos en abrir aquel mural que la separaba con su antiguo cuarto, el cual había decidido abandonar, para compartir las noches con la mayor.

Llevada por el instinto, se dio vuelta y observó a sus alrededores. Elsa ya no la perseguía.

El pecho se le oprimió con solo recordar sus gritos tratando de detenerla, de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero ya era tarde, había decidido su futuro, y ese era acompañarla inclusive hasta la mismísima muerte si era necesario.

Largando un resignado suspiro, abrió la puerta y la cerró de inmediato, quedando apoyada en esta.

-Elsa...- la llamó, dirigiendo su vista al techo -Espero que puedas perdonarme...pero por ti, por protegerte...haré lo que sea. No te dejaré sola de nuevo.- sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, ratificando su pensar.

Antes de que el pesar la invadiese de nuevo, caminó por su recamara, deteniéndose frente a su gran armario, abriéndolo en el acto.

-Debería estar aquí...

Comenzó a revolverlo por completo, para luego encontrar una pequeña puerta secreta, al final de este

-Si...esta es...

Tomó el pequeño picaporte y lo giró. De inmediato, vislumbró el largo objeto que tanto había buscado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al sentir demasiadas emociones irrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Dudaba en apropiarse de aquel artefacto, pero debía hacerlo...por el bien de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Su temblorosa mano se aferró a este, que se encontraba cubierto por una tela oscura y resguardado por un hilo rojo que lo envolvía.

Posó su otra mano en aquella arma, detallándola con la mirada. Nunca la había utilizado, ni tampoco entendido porque la dejaron a su cuidado.

Con un poco de temor, comenzó a despojarla de su protección, desenredando el hilo, y dejando caer la tela en el suelo.

Observó su propio reflejo en la ahora, descubierta espada, despertando extraños sentimientos en su interior. La nostalgia era una de esas tantas emociones, de la cual no podía escapar.

-Supongo...que llegó el momento de reconciliarnos, padre...- susurró, tomando la empuñadura de aquella espada, que su progenitor le heredó, antes de partir en el que sería su último viaje.

-"Úsala bien"...fue todo lo que me dijiste cuando me la entregaste- retomó su habla, levantándose y elevando el arma por encima de su cabeza -...en ese momento no sabía a lo que te referías, pero ahora lo sé...ahora sé lo que debo hacer- finalizó, determinada, para luego dejarla caer con extrema rapidez, partiendo en dos la puerta de su armario.

Sus ojos, asombrados, se alojaron en la abertura que creó -Increíble...- exclamó, delineando con sus dedos la rasgadura -Un corte tan limpio, después de tanto tiempo sin uso...

Una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante, provocando que su confianza aumentara.

Estaba segura, ahora podría pelear lado a lado con su querida hermana. Nada iba detenerla.

-Me alegra que me hayas enseñado a pelear, papá...con esto, podré protegerla, lo sé- reafirmó, sujetándola con firmeza.

Sin embargo, algo escapó de sus ojos anteriormente, un pequeño y hermoso detalle que no había notado, incrustado en el mango.

-¿Y esto?- musitó, rozando una oscura estrella, que se encontraba en ese lugar.

A penas la tocó, una cegadora luz la alumbró, provocando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Su mente empezó a girar, sin darle tiempo a descubrir su cuestión, haciéndole casi perder la consciencia. Pero una voz, una amable y conocida voz, la hizo reaccionar.

-Anna...

Entreabrió los párpados con dificultad, para luego abrirlos absolutamente, ante la familiar presencia frente a ella, que impactó todos sus sentidos.

-¿P-Papá? No puede ser...

Aquel odioso y amado hombre se encontraba frente a ella, esbozando una sonrisa que nunca pensó presenciar en él, una inmersa de calidez. Su cuerpo se encontraba un poco disipado y transparente, como si fuese un espíritu.

-Anna...- su habla la hizo saltar en su sitio, aun creyendo imposible lo que estaba presenciando -si puedes verme, significa que has hecho contacto con la estrella de los deseos.

Dio un paso atrás, entre asustada y pasmada, por lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a sí.

-¿E-Estás vivo?

-Me imagino que me estarás haciendo algunas preguntas en este momento, algunas que intuyo que puedo responder, como el hecho de que no, no estoy vivo. Si estás vislumbrando este recuerdo, significa que yo ya he muerto...

-¿Entonces...todo lo que estoy viendo es un recuerdo, provocado por esto?- dijo, dirigiendo la vista a aquella piedra que continuaba brillando -esto...no estaba aquí antes...

-Incrusté esa gema que tanto nos costó encontrar con tu madre, antes irnos de viaje, para protegerlas...para curar a Elsa de su temible destino.

Su voz resonante, la paralizó, pero lo que más le hizo temblar, fueron sus dolientes palabras. Su maldito discurso.

-¿Curar a Elsa? Ja...veo que murió con esa farsa en su mente...- sonrió para sí, con una ironía que ocultaba tristeza.

La figura de su padre, cerró los ojos apaciblemente, desconcertándola -Luego me di cuenta, que no había nada que curar, Elsa es hermosa y siempre lo será...tal como es.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon, incrédula por su cambio -Papá...

-Lamento haber ocultado su precioso talento, perdónenme...por haberlas separado, teníamos miedo de su futuro, del nuestro...fuimos egoístas, de verdad lo lamentamos mucho.

Sorprendida por aquellas palabras que jamás esperó escuchar, las lágrimas inundaron sus esmeraldas ojos, amenazando con escapar de estos. Costaba reprimirlas, su único incentivo era esa pequeña pizca de rencor que quedaba en su alma.

-Anna, si has decidido reencontrarte con esta espada, significa que el reino está en peligro. Solo tú puedes proteger a Elsa...ella no confía en sí misma, debes apoyarla, debes hacerle entender que no está sola- musitó él, dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa que se clavó directo en su adolorido corazón.

Sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Pero todo era tan irreal, tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella...era demasiado.

-Lo sé papá...me encantaría que pudieses escucharme...- susurró, casi en un ruego, percatándose de que estaba flaqueando por su presencia.

El hombre amplio aún más su dulce gesto, como si de verdad, aquello no fuese solo un recuerdo y estuviese hablando frente a frente con su adolorida persona.

Pero no...lo que sucedía es que al contrario de su pensar, su padre la conocía mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Cuando impregnó aquel recuerdo en la mágica piedra, debió haber adivinado todo lo que su pequeña le diría.

Este, continuó, impidiéndole recapacitar con velocidad lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-Esa, como dije antes, es la Estrella de los deseos, solo alguna de ustedes dos puede usarlas, de eso estoy casi seguro...solo alguien con el corazón puro es capaz de despertar su poder.

Su garganta se secó al escuchar la definición "puro". No creía ser capaz a esta altura de tener el corazón de tal forma. Habían pasado demasiados sucesos que poco a poco, fueron tiñendo su alma de un oscuro color. De eso estaba segura.

-Elsa te necesitará, protégela...si la necesitas, usa la gema, sabrás cuándo y cómo hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción, que le intimidó, al sentirse imposibilitada de utilizarla.

La transparente visión de su padre, comenzó a desvanecerse, provocando que Anna, reaccionando, casi saltase sobre él, atravesando el recuerdo en la acción. No quería perderle, no ahora que había descubierto su verdad, su armoniosa verdad.

-Confío en ti...Anna...

-¡PAPÁ!

La imagen se disipó en un especie de humo, dejándola parada en su lugar.

-P-Papá...

Las lágrimas aumentaron, y sin poder contenerlas más, descendieron por sus afligidos ojos, provocando que su visión de volviese borrosa.

-Quizás...siempre he visto el mundo de una forma un tanto...borrosa...- meditó, mientras sus sollozos se hacían más audibles.

-Elsa...

El solo nombrarla, le hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo, para luego golpearlo con rudeza.

No era consciente de su propio llanto, este solo emanaba, inundado de un especie de alivio y angustia.

Elevó un poco su rojizo rostro, encontrándose con la espada situada a su lado. Inmediatamente la tomó y la sujetó contra su pecho, como si de esa forma sus pesadumbres desapareciesen.

La debilidad no la abandonaba, estaba tan arrepentida por como lo trató en el pasado. Su dolencia se resbaló por sus mejillas de nuevo, derrumbándose en el filo del arma.

Observó aquellas gotas, inmersas de languidez, limpiándolas al instante. No tenía tiempo para lamentarse, era momento de ser fuerte...eso es lo que al menos debía aparentar.

-Perdóname tú también, papá...perdóname por haberte juzgado, por no haberme puesto en tu lugar...fui tan idiota...

Luego de unos minutos, en los que la gravedad parecían ganarle al peso de su cuerpo, sus temblorosos pies, en un dificultoso esfuerzo lograron ponerla de pie, provocando que se tambaleara hacia atrás, ante la carencia de firmeza en su pisar.

Clavó la espada en el suelo, utilizándola como bastón, porque eso necesitaba...un apoyo que la ayudase a continuar.

-Como compensación...- su voz se entrecortaba, formando un nudo en su garganta -protegeré a Elsa con mi vida si es necesario...- sonrió para sí con melancolía, elevando su vista a la nada, tratando de recobrar la cordura, que aquel encuentro le quitó -eso pensaba hacer desde el principio.

Derivó esta al suelo, agotada, y allí se encontró con la gloriosa la gema, disminuyendo su luz que le había cegado anteriormente. Con mucho cuidado la agarró, aferrándola contra su mano.

-¿Así que sabré como usarla, eh? Eso espero...papá...

-/-

-Déjate llevar por la oscuridad...Anna...

Escuché una temible y lúgubre voz detrás de mí, llamando a mi hermana. Al instante fui en su búsqueda, pero no podía ver nada, todo se encontraba rodeado por la oscuridad.

-¡Anna!- la llamé, de forma desesperada -¡ANNA!

-¿Esto es lo que buscas?

 _-Aquella voz de nuevo..._

Me di vuelta de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a mis ojos para analizar lo que ahora estaban observando.

La silueta de Anna se encontraba detrás... ¿Mío? No...esa persona no era yo...era lo que solía ser...su malicioso gesto me lo hizo entender.

-Sé que lo deseas...- la provocó, dibujando círculos en su vientre, provocando que mi pequeña hermana sonriese perdidamente y que yo, hirviese de celos, siendo consciente de que esa pecaminosa persona...era yo misma, otro maldito lado de mi.

-La oscuridad es parte de ti también...hermanita...

Sus dedos ascendieron, atrapando uno de sus pechos, estremeciéndola.

Mi frente se frunció, al mirar tal escena, tanto que juré que me desfiguraría -¡DÉJALA!

La oscura mujer, penetró su odiosos ojos en mí, sonriendo con arrogancia -Ella no quiere que la deje...Elsa...

Chocando los dientes, traté de llegar hasta ellas, pero no podía moverme. Eso solo incrementaba mi impaciencia.

-Di que lo deseas...- continuó, hipnotizándola.

-Y-Yo...

Su voz sonaba tan perdida, igual que aquellas veces en las que yo, poseía por la maldad, le hacía sentir sensaciones realmente atrayentes.

-¡Anna, no! ¡Esto no es lo que quieres! ¡Busca en tu interior, sé que no deseas hacer esto!- solté, casi en un ruego, aun intentando zafarme de la gravedad.

Juré notar por unos segundos, como su debilitada vista se posaba en mí, pero al instante, el tacto de mi otro yo, le hizo elevar los ojos, perdiéndose en los lujuriosos movimientos que le profesaba en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves, mi reina? Ella no desea detenerse...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerme, sin poder evitar su caída al vacío. Realmente no quería que Anna terminase absorta por la oscuridad...solo sufriría, eso es lo que profesaba aquel siniestro lado. Te sume en una malicia tan inmensa, que te olvidas del resto, tu egoísmo es tu primera prioridad...pero luego...luego de que todo acaba, abres los ojos y solo quieres morir, desfallecer por todo lo que ocasionaste...conozco a la perfección ese sentimiento.

Una de sus odiosas manos se instaló en su cuello, apretujándolo, brindándole una placentera asfixia que claramente gozó, ya que de inmediato lo giró, dándole más espacio.

Quería que la saboreara, era consciente de ello. Y yo solo podía quedarme quieta, observando aquella pecaminosa escena.

La oscuridad, conociéndola bien, obedeció su silenciosa petición, y clavo sus dientes en ella, juntando sus labios de a poco, para luego terminar uniéndolos, impregnando su marca en su piel.

-¡Ah...!

La oí gemir, y juré en ese mismo instante que me desvanecería. Sus sonidos me hacían flaquear.

Su lengua, igual que la mía, la recorrió, curando la herida que le había proporcionado. Pero eso no fue lo que más me alertó, sino sus palabras...sus malditas palabras.

-Se que lo deseas...Anna...- repitió, lamiendo su oído -anhelas conocer el sabor de la sangre...hacerla fluir...

-N-No...-Habló con agotamiento y de forma entrecortada.

Mi boca quedó muda, incapaz de emanar palabra alguna. Estaba tan consternada, eso solo podía ser una pesadilla...una odiosa pesadilla.

-Dime la verdad...sabes que no puedes esconderla conmigo...

Sus ojos descendieron, junto con su perdida sonrisa, que todavía mantenía.

-Dime...

-Lo deseo...- dijo, a penas en un murmullo, pero lo suficiente audible para que mi corazón se detuviese en ese mismo momento.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, tratando de asimilar tal información.

¿Anna, mi querida hermana...deseaba eso?

-¿Lo harías por mi?- continuó, provocando que mi ira incrementara, al igual que el forcejeo en mis extremidades.

-Por supuesto...todo...por ti...

Su maliciosa risa retumbó en mi mente, mientras sus caricias descendían hacia su entrepierna. Mordí mis labios con tanta impotencia, que el sabor salado de la sangre comenzó a irrumpirme.

-¿Estás diciendo qué...perderías tu inocencia por mi?

-¿Inocencia?- repitió mi pequeña, ahora levantando su semblante y clavando su vista en mí, de forma indecorosa -Ya la he perdido hace tiempo...a manos... ¡TUYAS!

Me señaló, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, como si sus palabras fuesen un puñal que me atravesaron al instante. Sin embargo, la gravedad no me permitió caer, solo empezó a absorberme, cual arenas movedizas, perdiendo de vista aquella escena de a poco.

-Anna...- musité, con terror -Perdóname...esto...que tú seas a así...es mi culpa...

 _-Tuyas..._

Seguía repitiéndose en mi mente, al igual que la macabra risa de mi némesis.

Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, mientras mi brazos trataban de nadar hacia la superficie, sin conseguir emerger -¡Anna...! ¡ANNA!

Mi brazo se extendió tanto, que juré que se escaparía de mi cuerpo. El sudor me recorría, y mi respiración era incapaz de volver a su ritmo habitual, provocando que mi pecho se elevase reiteradas veces, desesperado.

-¿Un...sueño?- dije, cubriendo mis ojos, tratando de ocultar mi locura -¿Cuándo me quedé dormida...?

Gastaba saliva innecesaria. Sabía que cuestionarme las razones no me tranquilizaría. Las imágenes seguían impregnadas en mis recuerdos, devorando lo poco que me quedaba de lucidez.

Me levanté con tal rudeza, que mis pies dolieron cuando se posaron en el suelo.

-Ese sueño...

Aferré la mano a mi ropa, rasgándola, cayendo en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle que pase desapercibido.

-¿Podrá ser...?

Mi habla se detuvo, entendiendo el mensaje que aquel sueño me quiso mostrar. Mis miedos se reflejaron en él. Si...era eso.

Internamente sabía que Anna había apreciado la atracción de la oscuridad...y mi mayor temor era que se perdiese en esta.

Mi otro yo trataba de advertirme, lo sé.

¿Pero, que podía hacer? Mi hermana quería luchar a mi lado, dispuesta a presenciar un derramamiento de sangre. Sé que su intención era protegerme...pero yo...no quería exponerla a tal masacre...no quería que observase lo que iba a cometer.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales no pude reaccionar, me di una ducha bien fría, la cual, gracias al cielo, pudo despabilarme un poco de esos recuerdos que me atormentaban.

Tenía que hablar con ella, con urgencia.

Luego de vestirme con una extrema rapidez, me dirigí a su habitación casi tropezándome ante el apuro, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Bajé por las extensas escaleras con intenciones de encontrarla en el gran comedor, pero tampoco estaba allí.

-Anna...

Mis ojos se perdieron en la ventana más cercana, y ahí la vi. Mis parpados, al igual que mi alma, descendieron, al observarla tan concentrada practicando con una extraña espada.

Me sorprendí al notar que sus movimientos eran realmente buenos, mucho más que los de mis confiables soldados.

¿Cuándo aprendió el arte de la espada? ¿En qué momento fue? ¿Por qué? Si ella siempre se había destacado como una persona pacífica, que solo solucionaba los problemas con el habla. Otra vez, sentía que me había perdido una gran parte de su vida. Una muy importante.

-Su majestad...

Escuché una armoniosa tonada detrás de mí. Me di vuelta con cautela, para luego posar la mirada en mi fiel mayordomo, Kai.

-Confíe en ella.

Solo eso dijo, y solo eso me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para articular alguna estúpida excusa, por ende, solo solté la verdad escondida de mi ser.

-No quiero...que ella se convierta en alguien como yo...

-Su majestad...

-No es que no confíe en ella- lo corté, frotando mi frente, como si necesitara explayarme desde hacía tiempo -es solo que...temo perderle...

-Lo sé.- atinó a decir, reposando una mano en mi hombro -y ella a usted, por eso quiere pelear a su lado...

Mi visión se perdió de nuevo en su exigente entrenamiento -No sé qué es lo que debo hacer...

Delineé una lamentable sonrisa, que solo provocó lastima en mi. Era tan débil...más de lo que creía. Anna siempre fue la fuerte, ahora podía confirmarlo.

Él solo me regaló un tranquilizador gesto, que por alguna razón logró calmarme un poco.

-Su majestad, ella cree que juntas pueden ser más fuertes...y yo creo lo mismo.

-Kai...

Su semblante mutó en un nostálgico, extrañándome -Realmente no deseo perder a ninguna de las dos, tengo miedo por ambas...son como hijas para mi...

No pude evitar dedicarle una amable sonrisa por su leal devoción.

-Pero...estoy de acuerdo con su hermana, las dos pueden triunfar, solo tenga fe en ella...eso es lo que más desea la princesa Anna, que confíe en ella.

Mi silencio fue absoluto. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no era capaz de aceptarlo, ya que eso significaría aceptar su peligrosa propuesta.

-Haga lo que usted crea correcto, después de todo el camino que elegirá, será el destino que les tocara enfrentar.

Mis zafiros ojos se abrieron de inmediato, al entender sus palabras.

 _-¿Yo...soy la única que puede cambiar su destino? Pero entonces... ¿Cuál es el correcto? ¿Cuál derivará en su felicidad y cuál en su sufrimiento?_

-Eso nunca se puede saber con certeza, mi Reina...- adivinó mi pensar, retirando su cálida mano de mi -El destino no puede ser descifrado, lo único que puedo decirle, es que todos las apoyaremos en esta pelea.

Sin más que decir, se retiró de allí, dejándome con una incertidumbre que carcomió mi alma.

La realidad es que deseaba tenerla a mi lado...siempre, anhelaba aquello. Anna era la única que podía controlar mi bestia interior.

Temo que al batallar, mi sed de sangre que demostré disfrutar, al dejarme llevar por la oscuridad, reviviese.

 _-Con solo derramar una gota de sangre...es posible que yo..._

-Elsa.

Un firme llamado, provocó que casi saltase en mi lugar. Sabía de quien se trataba.

Me di vuelta con sigilo, clavando mi dudosa mirada en ella -Anna...

Se quedó observándome en su lugar, sin dar siquiera un solo paso hacia mi lamentable persona.

-Te he estado buscando- me animé a hablar, juntando valor y acercándome a ella, pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

Me impacté al notar su ferviente mirada, inmersa de valentía ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto...o es qué siempre fue así?

Luego de un silencio que me pareció interminable, delineó una amable sonrisa, despojándome de la mayoría de mis temores.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Titubee unos segundos, antes de contestar. Tenía en claro lo que tenía que decirle, pero costaba demasiado.

Tomando aire, sujeté su mano, que se encontraba demasiado caliente, debido al extenso entrenamiento que observé de principio a fin, sin que ella lo supiera.

Nunca había aprendido a pelear con la espada, pero su piel, ahora lastimada por la empuñadura, me dio a entender que no debía ser una actividad fácil.

-Sí...pero no aquí, sígueme.

La arrastré hacia mi habitación, que ahora compartía con ella, sin modular palabra alguna en el camino. Al llegar, le di el paso libre y cerré la puerta. Quedé apoyada en esta, con la vista perdida en el suelo. Odiaba percatarme de mi falencia respecto a las palabras.

-Elsa...

Su delicada voz fue mi incentivo, incentivándome a mirarla de reojo, pero a penas vislumbre su rostro, lo dejé caer de nuevo, avergonzada, sin saber bien el por qué.

-Aunque te dijera...- emprendí finalmente mi discurso, cabizbaja -que no te interpongas en mi camino... ¿Lo harías igual, verdad?

-Así es.

Respondió tan rápido, que ahogó por unos instantes mis siguientes frases, inmovilizándome.

-Aunque te lo prohibiese, de igual manera aparecerías a mi lado...y pensándolo bien- tragué saliva con rudeza, siendo consciente de que mis próximas palabras las recibiría con alegría, al contrario de mi, que la agonía me amenazaba con consumirme -Es más seguro que estés a mi lado, ya que si te lo impido, no podría controlar tus movimientos...no sabría donde ni cuando aparecerías...y eso te pondría en peligro...

-Eso es correcto.- atinó a decir, con tanta seguridad, que me hizo ascender mis afligidos ojos, chocando con su dulce gesto, que logró atravesar mis inseguridades, convirtiéndolas en esperanza.

Ella lo sabía, conocía la verdad detrás de mis palabras.

Mis poderes, traicionándome, comenzaron a formar escarchas de hielo en mis puños. Los cerré al instante, implorando que no se haya percatado. Pero claramente lo notó, sin embargo, para mi suerte...o mi mala suerte -ya no lo sé- no dijo nada.

Penetré mi visión en ella, tratando de descifrarla. Era imposible, ya debí haber aprendido eso hace tiempo.

-Estarás a mi lado- sentencié, con un valor que creí perdido, acercando mis pasos hacia ella -y seguirás mis órdenes al pie de la letra ¿Entendiste?

-Por supuesto, su Majestad...- susurró, haciendo una leve reverencia, elevando su rostro y dedicándome la más grata sonrisa que juré ver en toda mi vida.

Mordí mi labio inferior en respuesta a su acción. Me podía, siempre...me pudo.

Debido a que quedé inmovilizada, acortó la distancia, plantándose frente a frente a mí.

Su cálida mano se dejo reposar en mi helada mejilla, provocando que mi pecho se oprimiese con dolor y felicidad. Solo Anna podía brindarme tales sentimientos encontrados...solo ella me hacía sentir tan viva.

Sin dudarlo, me recosté contra ella, percibiendo más su suave tacto. Lo necesitaba.

-Todo estará bien...Elsa, yo te protegeré, lo prometo.

-No...- reaccioné, entreabriendo mis ojos -seré yo la que te proteja.

Largó una cortante risa por mi comentario -Deja de perseguirte con eso de ser la mayor- bromeó, acomodando un rebelde cabello detrás de mi oreja -nos tenemos la una a la otra, no tienes que sentir siempre que eres mi caballero personal, Elsa...

-Anna, solo...no quiero perderte...

Sus caricias derivaron a mi nuca, proporcionándome ahogados suspiros.

-Ni yo a ti, lamento haberte gritado antes...solo quería que entendieses que puedes confiar en mí.

-Anna...

-Es por eso estoy aquí, dispuesta a pelear a tu lado.

Su mirada se transformó en una digna de una guerrera. Sé que vivíamos en tiempos difíciles, mejor dicho, sé que nacimos en una época de guerras y enfrentamientos...era solo cuestión de tiempo el que nos tocase luchar.

Al detallar el brillo en sus determinados ojos, por primera vez pude entender lo que significaba ser un guerrero, un soldado...lo que emanaba de esa vocación.

Luchar...proteger...perseverar... todo eso era la combinación que provenía de su ser. Aquello, esa misma perseverancia era lo que me faltaba, ya que el miedo me invadía, imposibilitándome pensar con claridad.

De nuevo, mi pequeña hermana me ensañaba el arte de la vida. A pesar de ser la mayor, nunca pude aportarle nada, jamás pude darle un consejo certero, lo cual, me desmoronaba por dentro.

-Tranquila, Elsa- presintió mi agonía, abrazándose a mi cuerpo, provocando que la electricidad comenzase a recorrerme -Todo estará bien, si estamos juntas...todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero...Anna...- dije, en un susurro, sujetándome con ímpetu de su espalda.

Ella era mi apoyo, mi valentía, mi todo...

Cuando pensé que la calma finalmente había llegado, sus palabras vociferaron de nuevo, dejando en libertad una frase que me desconcertó.

-Elsa...ya no soy la niña inocente que piensas que soy... ¿Podrás tolerarlo?

Mi voz se silenció, no dándome lugar a contestar.

Ella solo se aferró a mi cuerpo, dando más énfasis en su habla -Aún así... ¿Decides quedarte a mi lado? ¿Aunque...mis acciones te decepcionen?

Sabía a lo que se refería...si, lo sabía bien.

Entrecerré los ojos apaciblemente, recorriendo su espalda con mis heladas manos -Si...nunca me decepcionarás, nunca harías nada que no fuese por proteger a la gente que quieres...

Al oírme, se desprendió del agarre. Su profunda mirada se clavó en mí, despertando fogosos deseos contra su persona, sin permiso de mi mente. No era el momento, y sin embargo...ahí estaba...ese maldito anhelo de hacerla mía todo el tiempo.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, incitándome a tomarla. Sé lo que significaba esa acción, si la sujetaba, todo quedaría sellado.

Y así sería...así lo decidí.

Elevé mi brazo cerca de ella, hasta depositar mi mano en la suya. De inmediato la sostuvo con fortaleza...fortaleza que a mí misma me faltaba.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Solo eso dijo, y el pesar en mi alma disminuyó notablemente, provocando que una sincera sonrisa aflorase en mis labios.

Mis ojos se perdieron en ella, al igual que mi cuerpo dejó de obedecer a mi mente, acortando los tediosos centímetros que nos separaban.

-Te protegeré...- musité, percibiendo su aliento contra el mío.

-Y yo a ti...

Sus amables palabras, su delicioso aroma, su armoniosa alma...todo lo quería.

Mis ojos se cerraron al instante, y mi rostro se acercó al suyo, anhelando su dulce contacto.

Ella, sintiendo lo mismo, imitó mi acción, rozando sus labios con los míos, para finalmente unirlos, suministrándome una agradable sensación, que calmó mis exaltados sentidos.

 _-Te protegeré...aunque me cueste la vida..._

Pensé, y también supe que ella pensó lo mismo.

Ambas estábamos entregadas a nuestra misión, que sin esperarla tan pronto, tocó la puerta de nuestro hogar, provocando que nos desprendiéramos con terror de esa amorosa entrega y posásemos ahora, nuestras vacilantes miradas, en nuestros mutuos ojos.

* * *

Y ahora si! nos estamos acercando al final. Decidí alargarla un poco porque simplemente me inspiré -o quizás me encariñé demasiado con la historia y no quería terminara haha!-

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	15. Batalla

**Batalla**

-Elsa...- la nombré, con un preocupante tono, tomando sus hombros.

Ella asintió, claramente insegura -Ha llegado el momento...antes de lo que preví.

El sonido de los gritos de aquellos desconocidos soldados, tratando de irrumpir nuestro castillo, hacía eco en nuestros oídos, provocando que tragásemos saliva con dificultad, ante el miedo que comenzábamos a experimentar.

Era momento de luchar, no cabía duda de ello.

-¡Su majestad!- interrumpió uno de nuestros fieles guerreros, abriendo la puerta apresuradamente -¡Ya están aquí! ¡Espero sus órdenes!- finalizó, mostrándonos una devota pose.

Mi hermana lo observó unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos con resignación y separarse de mi persona.

-Reúne a todos los soldados ¡Qué nadie entre al castillo!- ordenó, dirigiéndome una mirada inmersa de lamentación, que hundió por completo mis convicciones -Como dije antes, estaré a la cabeza de esto.

Me aproximé al instante, temiendo que me dejase afuera a pesar de sus previas palabras -¡Elsa...!

-Anna...- me cortó, reposando su mano en mi hombro, regalándome un silencio que me pareció eterno -Prepárate...- habló, con un dejo de duda, aliviando un poco mi alma.

Me alegraba que cumpliese su palabra...pero me carcomía el hecho de que mi ferviente lucha le causara tal tristeza.

Delineando una seria expresión, posé la mano en mi pecho -Lo haré, Su Majestad...

Hice una educada reverencia, que solo provocó que abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

Al ascender mi semblante, le guiñé un ojo, tratando de transmitirle que todo saldría bien, que no había nada por qué temer.

Como si leyese mi ser, sonrió tenuemente, estirando su brazo con delicadeza y dejándome el camino libre.

Pasé a su lado, deslizando mi mano por su mejilla, acariciándola con adoración -Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

De inmediato salí corriendo de allí, no permitiéndole reaccionar, para dirigirme hacia mi habitación. Apenas entré, busqué mi valiosa espada, mi único recuerdo que me unía a mi ahora, amado padre. La mágica gema se encontraba al lado de esta.

-Papá...- no pude evitar nombrarlo, tomando la estrella con delicadeza -seguiré tu consejo. La protegeré con mi vida...te lo juro- afirmé mi discurso, colocando la gema en una cadena.

Levanté un poco mi cabello, atándolo con una coleta alta. Sujeté el collar y lo deslicé por mi cabeza, hasta quedar en mi cuello, como si este fuese una protección.

-Lo juro...- repetí, acariciando aquel objeto mágico, para luego comenzar a dar firmes pasos hacia las afueras de mi cuarto.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron, hasta llegar de nuevo al lado de mi amada hermana, que se encontraba detrás de la puerta principal, con un gesto realmente preocupante.

-Elsa...- solté, posicionándome a su lado, agitada, por el recorrido que me pegué. Sin embargo, mi habla se detuvo, al entretenerme con la armadura que llevaba puesta.

Parecía confeccionada por un metal plateado, casi transparente. Este cubría sus hombros y su pecho, pero dejando al descubierto su cuello. Mi visión descendió, detallando como sus caderas también estaban protegidas por una pollera del mismo elemento, al igual que sus rodillas y sus pies.

Seguramente que notó mi ferviente mirada, ya que una leve y cálido gesto se dibujo en sus labios.

-También tengo una preparada para ti...

-¿Eh?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me señaló con su dedo, empezando a girarlo. Hermosos copos de nieve revoloteaban a mí alrededor, fusionándose con mi cuerpo, brindándome la misma armadura de hielo que ella poseía.

Me miré asombrada, para luego pasar mi vista a la suya, con una sonrisa totalmente infantil.

-¡Elsa, es hermosa! ¡Gracias!

Delineó una sonrisa de lado, convirtiéndose a los segundos en una mueca preocupante, lo cual me alertó.

-¿Cómo va la situación?

-No nos dejan salir...- atinó a decir, entreabriendo el mural, vigilando con la mirada.

-Lo tendrán que hacer...- dije, reforzando el agarre en mi espada, percibiendo como mi corazón se transformaba en el de un guerrero en ese mismo instante.

Noté como sus ojos se clavaban curiosos en mi arma -¿Y esa espada?

La imité, observando también ese recuerdo que se había convertido en mi esperanza -Era de papá, me la heredó antes de irse...

Juré percibir un sentimiento desolador, proviniendo de ella, al nombrar a nuestro progenitor. Quizás se cuestionaba el por qué no le heredó nada a la mismísima reina.

-Lo hizo para que pudiese protegerte, y eso es lo que haré...ya que eres lo más importante para mi- proseguí, en un intento de calmarla, acariciando el filo, resguardado por su funda.

Mi devoción provocó que un precioso sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas. Avergonzada, derivó su mirada al suelo.

-Tú también lo eres para mí...

Sonreí con ternura al verla.

Ya no me importaban mis alrededores, mi vida...nada de eso era importante. Solo proteger lo que más amaba era mi meta, y haría lo que fuese para conseguirlo.

Las flechas, impregnadas de un maligno fuego, se clavaban en nuestra entrada, estremeciendo nuestro amoroso momento, y no dándonos oportunidad de aparecer.

-Anna...- me llamó, dirigiendo su incierta mirada a la mía -abriré la puerta...apenas lo haga, corre lo más rápido que puedas y posiciónate junto a los soldados, ahí estarás más segura.

-Pero yo...

-Crearé un muro de hielo que detenga a nuestros enemigos por unos instantes.

Mi vista se posó con rapidez en las inmensas antorchas que tenían en sus manos nuestros atacantes -Pero el fuego podría derretirlo en un instante...

-Seguiré presionando hasta que podamos tomar la delantera- me interrumpió, sujetando mi mano con fuerza -haz lo que digo, por favor...ese fue nuestro trato ¿Recuerdas?

Sus honestos ojos me aflojaron, cuando claramente no era el momento para sentir remordimientos futuros, por lo que iba a cometer.

-Sí, de acuerdo...

Me sonrió con inocencia, ante mi fiel obediencia -Bien...- tomó aire -aquí vamos...

-¡E-Espera!

Sujeté su brazo en un arranque, soltándolo en el mismo momento, al percatarme de mi acción.

Me miró, expectante -¿Anna?

Mis resignados esmeraldas se adueñaron de sus zafiros, y con una sonrisa que escondía dolencia, me acerqué con lentitud a sus labios, sin perderla de vista.

-Anna...

Cerró sus ojos como respuesta, entregándose al contacto, sumiéndose en mi cavidad. Mis dedos rozaron su nuca, atrayéndola más hacia mí, intensificando el beso.

Cuando creí que este se tornaría demasiado apasionado para tal circunstancia, me aparté, un poco agitada.

-Te amo- dije, reprimiendo las lágrimas, recibiendo como respuesta una amable sonrisa, que provocó que el aire me faltase.

-Te amo, Anna...

Se abrazó a mí unos segundos. Pude notar su corazón descontrolado por su amor, por lo que iba a acontecer, y por el miedo de perderme. Sentía igual que yo...

-Es hora...- susurró en mi oído, alejándose, con un poco de resistencia -Recuerda lo que te dije, ve con los soldados apenas abra la puerta.

Asentí, observando cómo me daba la espalda, posicionándose contra la madera.

Una lágrima se resbaló por mi mejilla, cayendo en la cuenta de por qué la detuve antes.

Quería probar sus labios una última vez...era eso. Por si acaso...tenía que hacerlo. Mi vida estaba en juego, iba a arriesgar todo este día. Pero, si llegara a pasar...si mi vida encontrase su fin hoy, no podría estar más feliz de morir de esa forma...protegiéndola...amándola.

Una resonancia estridente, me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos.

Para mi sorpresa, de una patada, abrió el mural y salió disparada al instante contra nuestros agresores.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al contemplar como miles de flechas se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡Elsa!

Sus manos se elevaron de inmediato, emanando hielo de ellas, para luego formar un gran muro que detuvo aquel asalto.

A pesar de la parálisis en mi mente, mis pies se movieron con rapidez, recorriendo el campo de batalla, llegando hasta nuestros honorables soldados y quedando protegida por el escudo de uno.

-¡AHORA!- escuché su grito de gloria, mientras lanzaba mas hielo de sus manos, derrumbando parte de la tropa enemiga.

Nuestros guerreros imitaron su tonada, dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta ellos, con sus espadas en alto.

Luego de eso, solo pude escuchar el sonido de aquellas armas chocando entre sí, voces ahogadas por el dolor de ser atravesadas con estas, y galopes de caballos relinchando contra nuestra tropa.

Presenciando todo, quieta en mi lugar, algo en mi interior empezó a crecer. Una extraña sensación...una atrayente energía emprendió su recorrido, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, llenándome de adrenalina, provocando que mis labios dibujasen una desafiante sonrisa, sin el permiso de mi mente.

Sin poder contener más mis ansias, mis pies saltaron de su lugar, despojándome de aquel escudo que me protegía.

-¡Princesa Anna!

Llegué a oír a uno de mis soldados. Pero nada iba a detener mis pasos, que ahora se dirigían de frente hacia mi enemigo.

Solo una frase se encontraba incrustada en mi mente "Acabar con el enemigo". Nada más, ni nada menos.

Transitando mi camino, mi mano atajó mi espada, situada en mi cintura, lista para desenvainarla en el momento preciso.

Un soldado desconocido se encontraba corriendo hacia mí, con su arma sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a cortarme en dos.

-Ni lo pienses...- musité, sin quitar mi satisfecho gesto, para luego con mi pulgar despojar mi espada de su funda y deslizarla con tal rapidez, que corte su pecho en un solo ataque.

-¡AGH!- escuché su grito de agonía, mientras su sangre me salpicaba, provocando que mi sonrisa solo aumentara.

Como si no me hubiese satisfecho con su lenta muerte, la giré, aún dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndola hacia el lado contrario.

Sus gritos de terror aumentaron, proporcionándome un extraño placer que nunca había descubierto hasta ese momento. Era extraño. Ese era mi primer asesinato, y sin embargo, me sentía tan liviana y pesada al mismo tiempo.

Cayó de rodillas ante mí, sosteniendo su herida, para luego desplomarse en el suelo. La sangre comenzó a fluir por el suelo, sin detenerse, permitiendo que mi persona se reflejase en ella.

Con una seria mirada, que no emanaba emoción alguna, desprendí mi arma de él, embistiéndola de un lado, derrochando su sangre en el suelo.

Observé de reojo como mas soldados se dirigían hacia mí, haciendo mí sangre hervir de nuevo.

-Vengan...

Lo sabía...tenía un especial odio por ese ejercito comandado por los familiares de Hans. Ese maldito me traicionó, y para colmo, trató de matar a mi hermana. Merecían morir.

Por otro lado, Elsa, por lo poco que pude ver, ya que me encontraba inmersa en las muertes que derrochaba cada vez que blandía mi espada, se encontraba un poco paralizaba.

-¡Retírense y no morirán!

La escuché decir, mientras enviaba su poder hacia varios soldados, que no habían hecho caso a su amenaza, congelándolos en la acción.

Juré notar como descendía su vista, arrepentida de sus actos. Pero esta era la guerra, no tenia porque sentirse de esa forma. Estaba en completa desventaja por sus sentimentales emociones.

Aligerando el paso, llegué hasta ella, cubriéndole la espalda.

-¡Elsa, deja de darles opción, no sobreviviremos si sigues haciendo eso!- exclamé, en medio de los gritos que nos rodeaban.

Sus dientes relincharon, preparando de nuevo su puño, dispuesto a atacar -Debo intentarlo al menos...

-¡¿Intentar qué?!- me exasperé, tomando sus hombros en un arrebato -¡Ellos no tendrán piedad, por eso nosotras tampoco debemos tenerla!

Sus ojos se posaron en mi, incrédula. Era consciente de que no podía procesar las palabras que estaba diciendo. Yo...su inocente hermana menor, estaba incitándola a matar. Lo cual por lo que veo, estaba evitando, solo enfriando a sus enemigos, sin brindarles el golpe final.

Me dolió en el alma que me mirase de tal forma. Aún así, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por ello. Si Elsa no luchaba, su vida peligraría.

-¡Elsa debes...ah!- chillé de improvisto, al notar como varias flechas se dirigían a nosotras -¡Congélalos!- ordené, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cabeza, tumbándola sobre el suelo junto a mí, evitando que estas se clavasen en ella -¡Pero hazlo bien esta vez!

Sus ojos quedaron situados en la tierra, sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

-¡ELSA!- repetí, ya desesperada, deteniendo aquellas flechas con mi espada, pero eso no duraría mucho, eran demasiadas -¡HAZLO!

-N-No puedo...

Solo eso dijo, impacientándome, mientras una flecha se dirigía directo a su pecho, amenazando con su vida.

Mi mano, en un rápido movimiento la detuvo, provocando que mi sangre comenzase a emanar de esta, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, que se encontraba debajo del mio.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, presenciando mi defensa con temor -¡A-Anna...!

-S-Si tú no puedes pelear...- musité, tratando de recuperar la respiración, y levantándome en el acto, con mi arma en mano -¡Yo lo haré!

-¡ANNA, ESPERA!- detuvo mi andar con su mano, aferrándose con rudeza de mi brazo.

Mis fervientes ojos la penetraron, sin darme tiempo a presenciar la inminente bomba que nos estaba por aplastar.

Sus manos ascendieron de nuevo, creando el mayor mural de hielo que juré ver en mi vida, deteniendo aquella peligrosa piedra inmersa en fuego.

Al instante, tomó mi muñeca, alejándonos, y nos refugió detrás de una piedra, apoyándonos de espaldas a esta.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada. Nunca lo pensé...pero era probable que utilizar tanto su magia, la dejase agotada.

-Elsa...no podemos escondernos toda la vida...- solté, tratando de sonar delicada, rozando su hombro con mis dedos.

-Lo...sé...- susurró, aferrando su propio pecho con ímpetu, intentando recuperar su aire -pero...no quiero que derrames sangre innecesaria...no quiero que te conviertas en una asesina...

Mis pensamientos invadieron mi tormentosa mente, que hasta ese momento, se encontraba inmersa en el odio...odio por aquellos hombres.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Ya había creado un río de sangre en mis acciones pasadas. Detenerme ahora, no tendría sentido.

Al observarla, agitada, pude comprender por qué no podía -o no quería- atacar libremente...tenía miedo.

-Elsa...será que tú...

-Si...- me interrumpió, adivinando mis palabras -es probable...que si llego a derramar una sola gota de sangre, vuelva a ser la de antes...

-Elsa...ten fe, estamos luchando por una causa justa, no pienses en ello...no sucederá...

-Anna...- me nombró con tal sutileza, que me hizo debilitar el agarre en mi espada -Por favor, ve con los soldados...no quiero que tú...

-¡NO!- gruñí, dejando que mis instintos tomasen el control -Elsa, si tú no quieres pelear...yo lo haré por ti...

Sus zafiros ojos se plantaron en mí, desarmándome por unos instantes.

Refregué mis manos por mi frente, agobiada por la situación. Me estaba superando. Todo nuestro alrededor me transformaba en lo que nunca deseé ser, en lo que siempre temí.

Pero...no iba a permitir que ella sufriese...no más. Aunque perdiese lo poco que me quedaba de humanidad...la protegería.

De repente, la verdad, la maldita verdad se derrumbó sobre mi. Observar su rostro inmerso de dudas, de padecimiento...de miedo por perderme, me hizo reaccionar.

 _-Fui tan egoísta... ¿Cómo pude pedirle que masacre gente de tal forma? Y pensar que fui yo la que en su momento le insistió en abandonar su oscuro camino...me detesto...soy...lo peor...-_ medité con agonía, reafirmando mi decisión.

-Yo lo haré por ti...- repetí, de forma entrecortada, perdiendo la poca sensatez que existía en mi alma, e incorporándome en el acto -¡No te perderé de nuevo! ¡PELEARÉ POR TI!

-¡Anna, detente!- tomó mi mano, pero al instante me zafé de su aprecio.

Haciendo caso omiso a su desesperado llamado, me giré y corrí hacia nuestros atacantes de nuevo, con la mano lista en el mango de mi espada.

 _-Por tu bien...yo... ¡YO...!_

Observé casi en cámara lenta como los soldados se dirigían hacia mí. Un extraño instinto se apoderó de mí ser, al mismo tiempo que con un grito guerrero, desenvainaba mi espada, clavándola en el primer hombre que se dignó a atacarme, atravesándolo en la acción.

Desenterré rápidamente mi arma de él, para luego girarla, junto con mi cuerpo, contra uno que se atrevía a atacarme a mis espaldas.

Mis ojos siguieron con lentitud el recorrido de su cabeza desprendiéndose de su cuello, volando hacia mis pies.

-ha...ha...- resoplé, tratando de respirar con normalidad, con mi oscura mirada clavada en el decapitado -Nadie lastimará a Elsa... ¡NADIE!

Mi espada se alzó, amenazando al siguiente soldado que me interceptaba. Los sonidos de ambas armas chocando, me drenaron de una emoción aún mayor a la que había sentido.

Me encontraba tan perdida en mi ira...en mi cometido...

-¡DESAPARECE!- solté, volteando la empuñadura en mi mano, dejando la espada del revés y deslizándola por su garganta.

Mi cabeza cayo, al igual que mis manos, que ahora se sostenían de mis rodillas. De repente, percibí como más pasos se aproximaban hacia mí.

-¡Matenla!

Sonreí de lado, incitando con mi mano a los demás que yacían detrás de los guerreros.

Pude vislumbrar como varios pelirrojos emprendían un seguro paso hacia adelante, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

 _-Esos deben ser..._

Mi mente no tuvo tiempo de formular su pensamiento, ya que mi espada se encontraba luchando fervientemente contra ellos.

-¡¿Así que quieren vengar la muerte de su hermanito?!- me digné a decir, pasando por debajo de las piernas de uno, e interceptando su acción, amenazando su cuello con mi filosa arma.

-¿Vengar?- soltó el joven, con una sarcástica sonrisa -Eso nunca nos interesó, princesa...nuestro hermano era un perdedor, y hasta en su último aliento lo fue.

No sé por qué...pero ese comentario me invadió de una furia que no pude controlar.

Me acerqué a su oído, susurrando en el acto -¿Eres consciente de que esas fueron tus últimas palabras?

-¿Eh? ...¡AGH!

Corté su garganta antes de que pudiese modular más estúpidas frases. No necesitaba escucharlo para conocer la verdad.

Lo dejé caer en el piso, al mismo tiempo que aferré mi mano a mi pecho. Este se encontraba descontrolado, el palpitar era tan intenso que juré que se detendría en cualquier momento. Mi boca también, estaba tan seca, que me impedía tragar saliva con facilidad. Mi cuerpo tampoco ayudaba, ya que temblaba estrepitosamente, como si este no estuviese preparado para aquella batalla.

-Sigues tú...- sentencié, recuperando la compostura y observando al otro pelirrojo a mi lado.

-Inténtalo...

Mi vista se desvió unos segundos, al sentir una presencia cercana a mi existencia. Me volteé con sigilo, y lo que observé me paralizó en el lugar. Elsa me miraba con culpabilidad, con terror, con...impotencia.

Fui incapaz de responder a su llamado visual. No me daba la cara...estaba cometiendo una masacre frente a ella. Pero lo que mi querida hermana no entendía... ¡Es que lo hacía por ella!

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?- me distrajo, el alto pelirrojo.

Volví mis ojos a él, dibujando una desafiante mueca -Oh, había olvidado que estabas aquí...

Frunció el ceño, ante mi descaro -Zorra...

Sin perder tiempo, se abalanzó contra mi, con el filo de frente, dispuesto a atravesarme. Choqué los dientes, y salté lo más alto que pude, evitando el ataque.

Ascendió su visión, ahora posicionando la espada hacia mi persona, que aún me encontraba cayendo como consecuencia de la gravedad. Tenía que admitirlo, había quedado desprotegida. Pero eso no iba a detenerme...no entrené tantos años para dejarme vencer por tal estúpida estrategia.

Llevé mi arma hacia mi cintura, cual samurai, dispuesta a darle un rápido golpe final en mi caída.

-¡Es tu fin!- vociferé, sin embargo, mi habla quedó sellada por un punzante dolor en mi hombro, que me hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¿P-Pero qué...?- murmuré con dificultad y dolencia, buscando al responsable, para encontrarme con otro de sus hermanos disparándome flechas.

Clavé mi atareada mirada nuevamente en la filosa espada que estaba lista para derrotarme. Como si un milagro fuese, logré esquivarla, para luego desplomarme estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

Antes de siquiera poder reincorporarme, un poderoso puñetazo me tiró varios metros atrás, provocando que rodase sobre la tierra.

-¡Muere!- oí exclamar, al que me atacó por sorpresa.

Mis parpados se abrieron con terror, cuando su espada comenzó a descender directo a mi vientre. Con la poca energía que me quedaba, giré sobre el piso, logrando que solo quedase alojada en mi ya, herido hombro.

-¡AGH!- gemí con dureza, buscando mi propia espada con la mano. Pero tenía la vista nublada, no conseguía ver nada.

El temor me invadió ¿Acaso este sería mi fin? Bien...al menos moriría luchando por una buena causa...por ella...

-¡BASTA!- escuché un eco que despertó mis adormitados sentidos, mientras un frío me recorría como una caricia.

Traté de sentarme, sin mucho éxito. Lo que sí conseguí, fue presenciar en primera fila como aquel joven se congelaba al instante.

-E-Els...

No pude terminar mi llamado, ya que esta, atravesó a aquel muchacho con unas puntiagudas garras de hielo, que crecieron en sus dedos, destruyendo su figura.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, con agonía. Había vuelto a matar...por mi culpa...

Se dio vuelta, observándome con los ojos impregnados en lagrimas -¡Anna, ya basta!

Sin poder reaccionar, solo pude seguir sus pasos acercándose hacia mi lastimada persona.

-Elsa...- murmuré, tratando de ponerme de pie, con la culpa invadiendo mi ser.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Me había dejado llevar tanto por mi odio, que mi querida hermana terminó haciendo lo que menos deseaba...terminó asesinando por mi causa. No debía permitir que ocurriese de nuevo.

-L-Lo siento...- musité, entre lágrimas, clavando la espada en el suelo, sosteniéndome de ella. Mis piernas no me obedecían, apenas era capaz de pararme.

 _-¡Mierda! ¿De verdad...este es mi límite?-_ medité, percibiendo como el peso de mi cuerpo me vencía.

 _-_ Basta...- repitió angustiosamente, llegando hasta mí, y derrumbándose sobre mi persona -¡No quiero...no quiero que hagas esto!

Luego de unos segundos, en los que sus sollozos me carcomieron el alma, se alejó un poco, detallando mi lesión con una notable culpabilidad en sus ojos. Su fría mano se poso en ella, emanando un poco de frio, anestesiándola.

Sin embargo, no sentía nada. Mis pensamientos se encontraban en un trance, perdidos en el limbo mismo, no lograba entender sus palabras. La única frase que formulaba mi mente, era la de siempre.

-Te protegeré...- susurré, con la mirada perdida, todavía tratando de levantarme, con demasiado esfuerzo para mi gusto.

Ella me sostuvo, al ver que estaba a punto de caer. De inmediato la aparté, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Anna...

-T-Tú...no debes pelear...

Esa era la verdad. No quería que luchase, eso solo provocaría su pesar. Ahora podía entenderlo, lograba verlo con claridad. Su miedo, su dolor, su inquietud... ¿Cómo pude incentivarla a pelear? Me sentía lo peor. Yo era la que debía encargarme de esa misión, solo yo.

Sus manos atraparon mis mejillas, buscando con sus ojos los míos, que no se dignaban a mirarla.

-¿Anna...estás dejando entrar la oscuridad a tu corazón...a propósito?

Por supuesto, lo adivinó. Solo ella podía percatarse de tal cosa.

Si, esa es la realidad, la dejé entrar. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones más lúgubres, que reprimí durante tanto tiempo. Porque estas me daban valor, me brindaban lucidez para encargarme de esta el más mínimo enemigo. Me permitían no tener piedad. Solo de esa forma podía asegurar mi victoria...solo así...podría impedir su muerte.

Una ahogada risa comenzó a emerger de mis labios, desconcertándola.

-Elsa...- mi semblante descendió. Me sentía demasiado débil para observar su culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

-Si tengo que sacrificar mi luz para salvarte...lo haré...

Juré escuchar como tragaba saliva con rudeza, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas, por ende, mi vista se elevó, perdiéndose en la suya.

-Anna...no...Pelearé, yo te protegeré...cuidaré esa luz que tanto amo en ti...

Mis dedos, de forma instintiva, se reposaron con dificultad en su mejilla, descendiendo por ella, dejando mi rastro de sangre en su piel.

-N-No quiero que asesines...n-no...

Su mano sujetó la mía, besando la palma, para luego reposarla otra vez en su propio semblante, cubriéndola.

Una honesta sonrisa se delineó en sus labios, estremeciéndome -Mi alma ya está manchada...pero la tuya aún tiene salvación...

-Elsa...no...

-Lucharé, eso es lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio...por mi indecisión...tú...

-Elsa, por favor...no...

Antes de poder terminar mi frase, observé con lo poco que me quedaba de visión, como una flecha se dirigía derecho a ella.

-¡ELSA!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la gire sobre mi cuerpo, dispuesta a aceptar aquel legado de la muerte.

Sin embargo, no sentí nada. Ningún dolor me invadió, solo la incertidumbre de conocer lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué...?

No fui capaz de culminar mi frase, ya que tardíamente, mi cuerpo se dio cuenta de que ya no protegía a mi adorada hermana, al contrario, ella era la que me cubría a mí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, pasmada, al mismo tiempo que mis manos se posaban en su espalda, presionándola contra mi.

-Els...- la nombré, pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

Aún en mi consternación, mis dedos la recorrieron, encontrándose con un tibio líquido, que empezaba a emanar de su piel.

-E-Elsa...

Sentí su rostro relajado, descansando sobre mi hombro. Soltó un largo suspiro, con una indescifrable sonrisa, que me hizo temer lo peor.

Mis brazos, instintivamente se aferraron más a su persona, acurrucándola en mi pecho.

-Eres tan cálida...Anna...

Con el habla sellada por la amargura, tomé sus mejillas, incitándola a observarme de frente. Solo pude vislumbrar su honesta sonrisa, emanando de sus labios, ahora enrojecidos por la sangre que los recorría.

-Elsa...

Mi mirada, despertando, se dirigió a su espalda. Pestañeé varias veces, sin querer asimilar lo que veía, sin querer creer que esta se encontraba atravesada por completo por aquella maliciosa flecha.

Mis pupilas se ensancharon, entrando en un estado de pánico que nunca pensé sentir.

-¡ELSA!

Su mano detuvo mi hablar, reposándola en mis entreabiertos labios, deslizandose por estos.

-T-Tranquila...estoy bien...

La quité de mi boca vorazmente, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza -¡No, Elsa, te llevaré con un medic...!

Sus intrépidos y dulces labios callaron mi desesperanza, provocando que mi alma se hundiese en un mar de lamentación.

Me recorrieron con desesperación, de una forma lenta, tortuosamente lenta. Como si quisiese grabar aquel aprecio en su alma y su mente por siempre.

Luego de unos segundos, se desprendió de mi estupefacto ser, descendiendo su cabeza, sin fuerzas.

Mi temblorosa mano la elevó, sosteniendo su mentón -Elsa...por favor...no...

Al presenciar su determinado gesto, sentí mi corazón latir con dolencia, sin darme lugar a modular palabra alguna.

Sus manos, que se elevaron con lentitud, se plantaron a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercándome hacia ella -Te amo...

-E-Els...

-Haremos el resto cuando regrese...- susurró, delineando mis labios con sus dedos, sin perder su brillante sonrisa, para luego reincorporarse con dificultad, y quitarse la flecha de su espalda, mordiéndose el labio en el acto, debido al dolor que le regaló aquella brutal acción.

Mi absorta persona, era incapaz de escapar de su consternación, quedando de rodillas en su lugar, observándola con una mirada aterrorizada por perderla.

Me miró por encima de mi cabeza, ascendiendo la suya misma al cielo -Te amo...Anna...- repitió, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente.

-¡E-Espera!

Me dio la espalda, comenzando a dirigirse hacia sus enemigos con un caminar lento y dificultoso.

Su legado me hizo reaccionar, tirándome una señal de alerta. Al instante me puse de pie, a pesar del dolor en mi hombro, tratando de seguir sus pasos con desesperación.

-¡ELSA!

Sus manos se elevaron, sin darme tiempo a detenerla, mientras esbozaba una confiable sonrisa que hacía tiempo que no presenciaba.

-Esta guerra...terminará...aquí...- musitó, regalándome una última mirada y extendiendo estas hacia adelante.

-¡ELSA, NO!

-¡AAHH!- exclamó, conjurando una enorme cantidad de hielo sobre las cabezas de nuestros enemigos. Descendió sus manos, con la misma rapidez que los había alzado, derrumbando su magia sobre todos los guerreros, que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que gritar horrorizados.

Intuyendo sus intenciones, corrí hacia ella -¡NO!- grité, estirando mi brazo lo más que podía, como si de esa manera pudiese detenerla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su último gesto me lo hizo entender.

Continuó emanando toda su magia sobre ellos, y también, sobre su propio ser, que no se encontraba en condiciones de escapar a tiempo de su mismísimo poder.

Mi visión quedó nevada, observando sin poder hacer nada, como esa avalancha los aplastaba a todos, incluyendo a mí querida y amada hermana.

No era cierto...no podía ser cierto... ¿Esa era la única forma? ¿Llevar sus poderes a tal extremo, tanto, que no podría controlarlos?

Un estridente sonido, anunció el final de la embestida. La nieve vistió la tierra de blanco, sin dejar rastro de vida alguna.

Mi aliento escapo en forma de círculos, ante el frío que comenzaba a irrumpir nuestro castillo. Apreté los puños con tanta rudeza, que la sangre fluyó de ellos, resbalándose por mi piel.

-¡No...no...NOO!- repetí en un sollozo, dando grandes zancadas sobre la nieve, derrumbándome sobre esta, y comenzando a revolverla con mis manos desesperadamente, intentando hallarla.

Mi sangre teñía aquella blancura de un rojizo color, deshaciendo mis esperanzas.

-¡ELSA!

Mi voz se entrecortó, al enterrar mi mano más profundo y sentir un delicado brazo, helado como la muerte misma.

-Elsa... ¡ELSA!

* * *

Y ya queda poquito! Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez, estuve un poco ocupada.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besos!


	16. Deseo

**Deseo**

 _Es suficiente._

 _Todos llegamos a esa conclusión alguna vez en la vida, y yo...he llegado a ella finalmente._

 _Ya nada importa. Mi único deseo era permanecer a tu lado...cuidarte...protegerte...pero fallé._

 _Fallé, mi querida hermana._

 _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Nunca pensé que mis acciones terminasen lastimándote tanto...quería preservar tu vida...y en vez de eso, terminé destruyéndola..._

 _Ya es suficiente...no quiero oír nada, no quiero sentir nada...solo quiero...irme contigo._

 _Nunca más estaremos separadas, lo prometo. Mi vida es tuya...siempre lo ha sido, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?_

 _Recuerda esto...aún en la muerte, Elsa...siempre estaré contigo..._

-/-

Tironeé con fuerza, tanto, que mi sangre se escapó de mi herida, haciéndome gritar de dolor.

-¡E-Elsa...aguanta!

De a poco, comencé a vislumbrar una ahora, blanca cabellera que emergía del hielo. Me aferré más a su brazo inerte, y con lo último que me quedaba de energía, jalé hasta sacarla completamente, provocando que cayese hacia atrás, con su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Al instante, y lo más rápido que mi ser me permitió incorporarme, la sujeté en mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¡Elsa!

La sacudí de los hombros, pero no parecía querer reaccionar. Su cuerpo se encontraba pálido como la misma nieve.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con una penetrante rudeza, que me hizo quedar casi sin respiración, al contrario del suyo, que no nada indicios de vida alguno.

-P-Por favor...no...

Reposé mi mano en su cuello, tratando de sentir su pulso. Nada, no había nada allí que me brindara esperanzas.

Sin darme por vencida, me acerqué a su nariz, con la intención de oír al menos un pequeño respingo de vida emanar de ella. De nuevo, nada, solo el insonoro sonido del terror y la soledad que comenzaba a invadirme.

Como si fuese yo quien estuviese succionando su existencia, mi respiración se descontroló. Mi pecho, agitado, se elevaba sin piedad y descendía al segundo, generándome un doloroso pesar en el alma.

-N-No...esto no está pasando...- musité, acercando su cuerpo al mío, como si mi calor fuese un elixir mágico que la despertase de su letargo.

Quedé plantada en mi lugar, observando su durmiente rostro, que a pesar de todo...parecía estar en paz.

-Elsa...

Mis reprimidas lágrimas emprendieron su atormentado recorrido, derrumbándose en su semblante sin vida.

-No...no... ¡NO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DEJES SOLA, ELSA!- dije, sollozando y tumbándola en el suelo, para luego posicionar mis manos en su pecho e impulsarlas, una y otra vez, intentando revivirla.

-¡VAMOS! ¡ERES MAS FUERTE QUE ESTO!

Reiteré mis movimientos, pero no funcionaba. Parecía como si no quisiera despertar.

-¡ELSA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- exclamé, dando un apretón aún más fuerte.

Choqué los dientes, aferrándome de su ropa, mientras mi agonía se derramaba sobre ella. No podía estar pasando...no así...no por mi culpa.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!- mis manos perdieron el control y comenzaron a golpear su pecho, provocando que este saltara ante mis embestidas -¡DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA! ¡MALDITA SEA, DES...PIERTA...!- mi voz se entrecortó, dejándose llevar por la desesperanza de perderla.

-Su majestad...es suficiente...- escuché a un soldado, detrás de mí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, pasmada, para luego voltearme con una amenazante lentitud -¿Cómo...me llamaste?

No contestó. Quizás por la iracunda mirada que poseía.

-Déjela descansar...

-¿Descansar?- repetí, con ironía -¡¿Te parece que está descansando?!

-Debe permitirle cruzar en paz...

Fruncí el ceño, tanto, que mi subordinado dio dos pasos hacia atrás, aterrorizado.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¡¿Con qué razón me dices que me dé por vencida?!

-Yo...

-Como imaginé... ¡No sabes nada!

En un impulso, acurruqué a Elsa en mis brazos de nuevo, meciéndola sobre mi -Elsa...Elsa... ¡ELSA! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!- emití, aferrándome a su espalda, rasguñándola ante la desesperación que me carcomía.

-Te necesito...sin ti...no puedo...

-Escuche...debemos...

-¡DÉJAME SOLA! ¡NO ENTIENDES NA...!- mi habla se silenció, ante una maligna presencia que sentí cerca de mí.

Con sigilo, giré mi rostro, impregnado en lágrimas, para encontrarme con un alto pelirrojo aproximándose, con la mano lista para desenfundar en cualquier momento.

 _Oh no...no ahora...no ahora que la ira me consume..._

 _-_ Es mi deber...- emprendió su asquerosa habla, quedando a centímetros de mi persona -vengar a mi hermanos y compañeros- finalizó, liberando su arma, y apuntándome con ella.

Acerqué más a Elsa hacia mí, como si a esta altura pudiera protegerla de algún mal.

Ese único mal...era yo misma. Yo la había sentenciado.

-¡Su majestad!- soltó aquel soldado, esperando mis órdenes.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI!

Él me miró, notablemente aturdido -Pero ahora usted es la rei...

-¡No! ¡La única reina aquí es y será siempre, Elsa!

Largué un gemido inmerso de agonía, al percibir como mis heridas se abrían cada vez más, con el solo emitir mi voz, desangrándome en el acto.

-Y...dentro de poco...dejaré de ser la princesa también...- dije, en un suspiro, mi última voluntad, percibiendo como mi cuerpo luchaba contra mi alma. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y las golpizas recibidas anteriormente, no ayudaban.

No me quedaba mucho tiempo, y eso...era un hecho que me hacia inmensamente feliz. Ya que podría al menos, reunirme con ella.

Con todo el desconsuelo en mi corazón, recosté a mi querida hermana sobre la nieve, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento.

-Volveré por ti...espérame...

Reposé mi mano en su rostro, deslizándome por él, para luego posarla en la funda de mi espada, aferrada fielmente al costado de mi cintura.

Me puse de pie con un esfuerzo demasiado agudo para mi gusto.

-¿Has terminado?- atinó a decir, aquel hombre, con una lúgubre mueca.

Ahogué una risa, cojeando hacia él -¿Cuál es la voluntad que te mantiene en pie, soldado?

-Matarte.

-Por venganza...si mal no escuché...

-Exacto.

-Eso es un alivio- murmuré, analizándolo.

No era un guerrero cualquiera. En su energía se podía vislumbrar algo...extraño...diferente de todos los hombres que destruí. Con ese pensar en mente, mi respiración me traicionó aún más, debido a mis peligrosas heridas. Pero no debía ceder, por ende, mi semblante no se inmutó, desafiándolo.

-Te ves muy confiada.

-¿Confiada?- reí -Jamás, ese sería un gran error que me llevaría directo a mi muerte.

-¿Acaso no estás muriendo ya?- adivinó, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

El silencio fue mi respuesta. Por supuesto, con cada minuto que pasaba, el dolor aumentaba, al igual que el inevitable paso hacia el otro mundo.

Obviando su pregunta, continué -Estoy feliz...de que haya quedado todavía un imbécil con el que luchar...

Me miró, entre intrigado y enfadado -¿Y eso por qué?

Mi visión, que se encontraba impregnada en el suelo, se elevó con malicia, penetrándola en él -Porque ahora podré vengar la muerte de mi amada hermana- sentencié, dibujando una satisfecha sonrisa.

El pelirrojo, al oírme, largó una carcajada muy parecida a la de Hans, para mi pesar -¿En tu estado? No me hagas reír...

-Te haré sentir más que eso...

Sin perder más tiempo, me abalancé contra él, desenvainando mi espada. De inmediato, controló mi ataque, contrarrestándolo.

El choqué de ambas armas me hizo ahogar un chillido, ya que la herida en mi hombro se abrió demasiado.

-No puedes pelear así, ¡Ríndete y acepta la muerte!

-¡La aceptaré, pero no junto a ti!

 _Así es...el único rostro que quiero ver antes de morir...es el de Elsa..._

Como si la energía proviniese de un milagroso lugar, salté sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a depositarle una buena estocada. Pero muy astutamente, me esquivó, logrando golpearme con la empuñadura en las costillas, en mi caída, destruyendo varias en la acción.

-¡AGGH!- chillé, rodando por los suelos, sosteniéndome aquella herida, que detuvo casi por completo mi aire.

Sin darme tiempo a levantarme, me encestó una patada en la quijada, derribándome varios metros atrás.

Estaba jugando conmigo, eso era obvio.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

-Ha...ha...ha...

-Tu respiración me dice que no te queda mucho...- soltó, con descaro, jugando con su espada -No te preocupes, ahora mismo te enviaré al infierno...

Apuntó esta directo a mi cuello, y aún sin saber cómo, giré en mi lugar, reincorporándome con rapidez, pero cayendo al instante de vuelta en la fría nieve, ante la debilidad que cada vez más irrumpía mi lastimado cuerpo.

-¡Agh!- exclamé, al sentir una presión en mi espalda, amenazando mi andar.

Con todo el esfuerzo, posé mi vista en él, que sonreía triunfalmente -Suplica por tu vida...

-J-Jamás...

-¿Testaruda...ha? No podía esperar menos de la princesa de Arendelle.

Su pie me presionó con tal rudeza, que juré escuchar mis huesos quebrarse.

-¡Princesa!- oí a lo lejos, a mis soldados acercándose.

-¡NO! ¡Esta es mi pelea!

¿Testaruda? Si, tenía razón.

Como si mis órdenes no fuesen solo de una princesa, sino de una reina, se estancaron en su lugar.

-¡MUERE!

Mis pupilas se ampliaron ante su ferviente veredicto.

No iba a morir aquí...no al lado de ese engendro.

Sujeté mi espada con fuerza, y rodando en mi sitio, la extendí, penetrándola en su hombro.

-¡AGH!

Seguí hundiéndola en su piel, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, y se desplomó en el suelo, dejando la sangre emanar libremente sobre él.

Mi vista se estaba nublando. No me quedaba mucho, tenía que terminar la pelea rápido.

-U-Un último golpe...e-eso...necesito...- deliré, clavando la espada en la nieve, tratando de ponerme de pie.

El rojizo y tibio líquido recorría mi frente, ocultando mis ojos. Me refregué con brusquedad, intentando encontrarlo con la mirada.

Y allí estaba, obviando su malestar y observándome con rencor.

Su futura posición me hizo alertar. El joven había vuelto a enfundar su espada, dejando reposar su mano en la empuñadura, dispuesto a desenfundar en el momento preciso.

-E-Esa posición...la conozco...

-No debí tomarte a la ligera...atacaré con todo lo que tengo, princesa- habló con seriedad, posicionando sus fervientes ojos en los míos.

Como si mi memoria fuese selectiva, las sabias palabras que una vez me dijo mi padre, irrumpieron mis pensamientos.

 _La única forma de vencer un ataque así, es imitándolo...debes ser más rápida, Anna. No pienses, actúa._

Inmersa en ese recuerdo, me posicioné también, resguardando mi arma en mi cintura, y colocando mi mano allí, al mismo tiempo que mi pie se adelantaba a mi cuerpo.

-No pienses...actúa...- me repetí, con escaso aire, mientras el silencio nos acobijaba.

Mi vista se clavó en su cuerpo, esperando detectar un mínimo aviso de su ataque. Eso definiría todo.

Y allí fue cuando lo percibí. Una presencia digna de un guerrero, emanar de su alma.

Mis ojos se abrieron instintivamente, impulsando a mi cuerpo, que se movió al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

-¡AAHH!- gritamos al unísono, al mismo tiempo que nuestras espadas chocaron, destruyendo la punta de la mía como consecuencia.

 _¡¿Fallé?! No puede ser..._

Se suponía que ese golpe tenía que cortarlo en dos, pero él también debió notar mi energía al igual que yo, logrando adivinar mis movimientos.

-¡Es tu fin!

Escuché en un eco, aquellas seguras palabras, sin querer creer en ellas.

 _No...no moriré aquí... ¡NO CONTIGO!_

En ese mismo instante que nuestras armas descendían del furioso encuentro, tomé la funda de mi espada, agarrándola con la mayor firmeza que pude y la deslicé con fuerza en un movimiento en diagonal, directo hacia él.

Impulsé mi muñeca, y la estrellé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en su brazo derecho, oyendo como este se quebraba en el acto.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

Aún empuñándola, lo impulsé varios pasos atrás, provocando que se estrellará contra una roca, resbalándose por esta, hasta caer al amortiguado suelo.

Mis piernas flaquearon, pero antes de permitirme caer, dediqué mis temblorosos pasos a su lamentable persona, que se retorcía en el lugar.

-Nunca más podrás usar una espada...tu vida termina aquí...

Ascendió la cabeza, apretando los dientes, para luego bajarla, dispuesto a aceptar su derrota.

Elevé mi espada, dispuesta a brindarle el golpe final. Pero en ese instante, las palabras pasadas de Elsa, vinieron a mi mente.

 _No te dejes llevar por el odio..._

Las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, con solo recordar su suave voz dedicándome aquella salvadora frase.

Observé al muchacho, con el odio impregnado en mi corazón. Mis motivos para eliminarlo habían desaparecido. Ya nada tenía sentido, siquiera su miserable vida.

Bajé mi espada, para luego tirarla en el suelo.

Él solo me miró, desorbitado.

-Vete...avisa a tu reino que han perdido la guerra...y ni se les ocurra volver, ya sabes las consecuencias...

No contesto, solo atinó a levantarse con esfuerzo, y dedicarme una mirada inmersa de odio.

Sonreí con lastima, dándole la espalda.

Mis pasos se adelantaron a mi pensar, guiándome hacia mi difunta hermana, que todavía yacía en la helada nieve.

-Elsa...- murmuré, percibiendo como la flama de mi propia vida, cada vez se extinguía más.

Quedaba poco...ya casi llegaba...sin embargo, antes de encontrarme con ella, sentí un terrible dolor atravesar mi pecho.

Mis párpados se abrieron, aturdidos. Con la mente en blanco, descendí mis ojos, para encontrarme con la punta de una daga, brillando a través de mi pecho.

Me giré con debilidad, vislumbrando como aquel joven sonreía con malicia.

-T-Tú...

Sin contestarme, se retiró de allí, sujetando sus heridas.

La sangre comenzó a emanar de mi boca, mientras me quitaba el arma que había clavado en mi espalda.

-¡AGH!- grité, desenterrándola de mi piel y elevándola hasta mi rostro, detallándola.

Esta cayó de mi mano, tiñendo la nieve de un carmesí color.

Mi vista se nubló por unos segundos, dándome a entender, que pronto me desplomaría. Pero antes de eso debía...llegar hasta ella.

-E-Elsa...Elsa...

Caí de rodillas, arrastrándome hacia su congelada y hermosa persona, dejando como rastro un rojizo color sobre la nieve.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, al llegar a sostener su brazo inmóvil. Me derrumbé a su lado, respirando con dificultad.

Encandilada por la luz del atardecer que la adornaba, observé su pacífico rostro, sin quitar mi dedicado gesto -Elsa...l-lo siento...dejé que mi sed de v-venganza me controlase...por mi culpa...tú...

Incapaz de controlar la impotencia que me corrompía, la aferré contra mí, abrazándola. Quería fallecer junto a ella...quería reencontrarme con ella en el otro mundo, si es que eso era posible, pero realmente anhelaba que lo fuese. Era mi única esperanza.

-¡Lo siento...tanto...!- susurré, de forma entrecortada.

Mis sentidos estaban desapareciendo, llenándome de una extraña pero acogedora sensación.

Largando un pesado suspiro, reposé mi semblante en su hombro, acurrucándome en su ser.

-Perdóname...- sollocé, sujetándola con más firmeza -d-desearía...desearía que esta guerra nunca hubiese sucedido...quisiera volver el tiempo atrás...y que t-tu estuvieras aquí conmigo...Elsa...

Y en ese preciso momento, lo sentí. El último palpitar de mi pecho, que se elevó con agonía, provocando que abriese los ojos con rudeza, para luego, emprender un esperado descenso en estos.

-Pero...nada de eso importa...ya que ahora yo...p-podré estar conti...

Mi habla se detuvo, al igual que mi respirar, al mismo tiempo que llegaba a vislumbrar una luz irradiar de algún misterioso lado...muy cerca de mí.

¿Qué sucedía? No podía meditarlo con claridad, todo se veía borroso. Bien...eso...ya no importaba...ya que mis pensamientos, al igual que mi alma, cesaron su existencia, brindándome la libertad que tanto anhelaba, no sin antes regalarle todos mis sentimientos a mi amada, en una sola frase, que valía más que mil palabras.

-Te amo...Elsa...

* * *

Y ahora sí! esta vez si que estamos llegando al final!

Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besitos!


	17. Volver

**Volver**

 _Elsa...lo hiciste. Lograste vencer tu oscuridad, hermana mía._

 _Tu sacrificio fue la prueba._

 _Yo por el contrario, estoy absorta en ella...no puedo escapar de este laberinto, de este limbo eterno._

 _No sé qué hacer...me encantaría que estuvieses aquí, para preguntarte cómo pudiste derrotar a tu yo maligno._

 _Pero, quizás esa es la razón...tal vez no fue maldad lo que emanó de mi, tal vez...fue solo desesperación._

 _Desesperación por protegerte...por temer perderte..._

 _Perdóname...Elsa...perdóname por condenarte..._

 _-/-_

Mi mente giraba sin parar. Un camino dorado me conducía a un lugar desconocido. No pude evitar temer...tenía miedo, miedo de mi próxima parada...de mi próximo destino.

Temía no poder encontrarte allí.

Ahogué un doloroso grito, mientras caía en una oscuridad profunda, una que claramente se convertiría en mi nuevo hogar.

Este debía ser mi castigo, y no podía estar más de acuerdo. El infierno es lo único que me esperaba. Me lo merecía.

Comencé a sentir como el aire me faltaba, como mi corazón se detenía. Todo era inmensamente tormentoso. Ya no podía aguantarlo.

El final del recorrido estaba cerca...

-Lo siento...Elsa...- susurré, cerrando los ojos con resignación, al percibir como mi pasaje culminaba.

En ese mismo momento que renuncié a mi vida, un impulso golpeó mi pecho con rudeza, provocando que me reincorporase de un salto.

Elevé mi cuerpo lo más que pude, debido a la extraña sensación que me invadió.

-¡ELSA!

Mi brazo se estiró, como si de esa forma pudiese sostenerte, encontrarte...

-¡Anna! ¿Qué sucede?- escuché a mi lado, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Anna?- repitió aquella conocida y dulce voz, que invadía todos mis sentidos.

Paralizada, me giré con lentitud, para luego dejar caer mi quijada, al no creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-¿E-Elsa...?

Sus zafiros ojos me miraban profundamente, y sus manos sostenían mis hombros.

-Elsa...- emití con debilidad, incrédula ante lo que estaba visualizando.

-Anna, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso este era el infierno? ¿Mi castigo era verla por siempre, sabiendo que yo ocasioné su muerte? ¿Ver su fantasma vagar alrededor mío toda la eternidad?

-Anna, ¡Contéstame!

Al sentir su agarre fortaleciéndose, pestañeé varias veces, pasando mi vista de un lado a otro. Necesitaba comprobar si este era un mero sueño mortífero.

Esta era la realidad. Si...no podía ser otra cosa. Todo se sentía tan vivo.

¿Pero cómo? ... ¿Cómo...?

-Elsa...

Mis ojos es inundaron de lágrimas, intentando averiguar la verdad en mis pensamientos, pero no había caso.

Ya no me importaba donde estaba, lo único esencial era que la tenía a mi lado...que podía verla de nuevo.

-¡ELSA!

Me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, hundiéndola en mi cuerpo.

Era tan cálida...tan real.

-Anna...

Ella solo acarició mi cabeza, de forma comprensiva.

-Elsa...Elsa... ¡Perdóname!- sollocé en su pecho, refregándome en él.

Logré notar sus palpitaciones creciendo, ante mi extraño comportamiento.

-Cálmate y dime que sucedió...

Negué de nuevo en mi lugar. Las palabras no emanaban de mi boca. Me encontraba demasiado conmocionada, y siquiera yo misma entendía que pasaba.

Su mentón se apoyó en mi cabello, mientras su mano libre acariciaba mi espalda maternalmente.

-¿Es...esto un sueño?- me animé a modular, reincorporándome un poco.

-Yo diría que fue una pesadilla...

-¿Una...pesadilla...?- dudé, para luego negar con mi cabeza -no...fue demasiado real, no pudo haber sido solo una ilusión...

-Anna... ¿Me explicarás que está pasan-

Su voz se detuvo, al igual que sus ojos, que quedaron plantados debajo de mi cuello.

-¿Y eso?

Deslicé la vista hacia el lugar indicado, para encontrarme con la marca de una estrella tatuada en él.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, detallándola.

-No puede ser...

-¿No puede ser...qué?

-La estrella de los deseos...- deliré, dibujándola con mi dedo.

-¿Eh? Anna, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo...

Mi visión decayó, impregnándose de los recuerdos de mi padre, y de sus palabras.

 _Solo alguna de las dos puede usarla. Solo una persona de puro corazón puede invocarla._

-¿De puro corazón?-me dije, anonadada, sonriendo con lástima hacia mi propia persona - pero yo...yo...

Las lágrimas incrementaron, volviendo mi vista borrosa.

-¡Pero yo no tengo el corazón puro, padre! ¡Ya no!- me exalté, golpeando el colchón de la cama con impotencia -he matado...y-yo...he matado a mucha gente...

Elsa me sujetó, mientras yo me removía en mi lugar, totalmente fuera de eje.

Nada tenía sentido.

-P-Papá... ¿Por qué...yo...-

-¡ANNA!

Su imperativa tonada me hizo reaccionar.

Elevé mi rostro, encontrándome con su preocupada mirada.

-Elsa...yo... ¿Por qué?

No podía escapar de mi estado, al igual que mis palabras, que carecían de sentido. Mis acciones pasadas me estaban castigando, impregnando mi alma de una agonía que apenas podía tolerar.

-Te lo volveré a pedir... ¡Explícame que sucede!

Dejé caer mi semblante, al no saber que responder.

-Ni yo misma lo sé...lo único certero- lo volví a ascender, perdiendo mis ojos en ella -es que tú estás aquí...de nuevo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Pero a qué costo?- continué, obviando su parálisis -he asesinado a muchas personas, no puedo olvidarlo...simplemente no puedo...esto debe ser un sueño, si...un extraño sueño.

Juré escuchar como chocaba los dientes. Seguro debido a mi inquietante comportamiento.

Antes de poder expresar algo sin sentido de nuevo, percibí unos fuertes y helados dedos impregnándose en mi mejilla, marcándome como consecuencia.

Me rocé la herida, para luego observarla, perpleja.

-Lo siento...tenía que hacerte reaccionar de alguna forma...- sentenció, arrugando su frente.

Me la refregué, asintiendo -Ayudó...

Largó un suspiro, emanando un congelado aire de su ser.

-Ahora dime que sucede, por favor...

-No sé por dónde empezar...

-Por el principio sería ideal...

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo. Mi boca se encontraba tan reseca que me costaba hasta ese natural acto.

-Creo que he vuelto el tiempo atrás...

-¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Elsa, ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿La guerra...tu muerte...?

Sus ojos se entreabrieron, al oírme -¿Mi...muerte?

-Tú...- tomé aire, sintiendo como este escaseaba en mis pulmones -moriste por mi culpa...por mi sed de venganza...contra la familia de Hans.

-¿Qué? ¿La familia de Hans?

-Si no me hubiese dejado llevar... ¡Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado!

-Espera Anna, no entiendo na-

Sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente.

Me costó entender el por qué. Hasta que mi visión descendió, al sentir su tacto impregnado en la marca estrellada en mi torso.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tornándose perdidos. Parecía estar en un estado de trance.

-¿Elsa? ... ¡Elsa!- me alerté, zarandeándola de los hombros, al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-Mi...muerte...- balbuceó, llevando la mano a su rostro y cubriéndolo -La tuya...

Sus zafiros se impregnaron en lágrimas, desconcertándome.

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirí, descubriéndola un poco.

La mirada que me dedicó, derrumbo por completo lo que quedaba de mi persona.

-Lo vi...vi todo lo que pasamos...

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo...pero cuando toqué tu marca...pude ver todo...- continuó, con el dolor recorriéndole.

-¿Todo? ¿Te refieres a "todo"?- enfaticé, llenándome de temor.

No quería que recordase lo violenta que fui.

Destapó por completo su semblante, ahora observándome con los ojos inmersos de arrepentimiento -Si, Anna...todo...

De inmediato le di la espalda, avergonzada por mis acciones pasadas.

No podía ser...la única oportunidad que tenía de que Elsa olvidase lo ocurrido, la había echado a perder.

No sé por qué no me sorprende mi inutilidad.

Se abrazó a mi cintura, aferrándome con fuerza -Anna, escúchame...

-¡NO!- exclamé, de forma entrecortada, apretujando las rodillas con mis manos -no lo digas...por favor...

-No me des la espalda...

-¡Cómo quieres que te mire!- me exasperé, girando nuevamente y clavando mi pecaminoso ser en ella -¡Te he tratado tan mal en el pasado, juzgándote de dejarte llevar por la maldad...y yo...yo he hecho lo mis-

-¡Anna!

Su calor acobijó mi tembloroso cuerpo, envolviéndome de una calidez indescriptible. Una que realmente necesitaba.

Solo pude quebrarme entre sus brazos, aspirando su afrodisíaco aroma.

Pero parece ser, que no fui la única que se quebrantó en la unión.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! Tú solo hiciste lo que creíste correcto...

-No, me equivoqué...y ahora, la marca de mi pecado estará para siempre en mí- dije, acariciando aquella estrella tatuada en mi piel.

-No, fue mi culpa...por no reaccionar a tiempo. No puedo recordarlo como tú, pero un gran temor me invade al observar esas imágenes...

-Elsa...

-Es como si...hubiese tenido miedo de...

-Volver a ser la que eras antes...- la interrumpí, sorprendiéndola -eso es lo que me dijiste...

Desvió la mirada, atemorizada por su otro yo.

-Estoy igual de asustada que tú, todo suena tan increíble...pero el hecho de que hayas pasado por tanto dolor sola...- detuvo su habla, arrugando su ropa con rudeza -perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado...Anna...- sollozó, mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

La temperatura de la habitación empezaba a descender con rapidez, dándome a entender que mi hermana estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Lo hiciste, estuviste ahí, Elsa...y te...sacrificaste por mi...

Con un valor que creí perdido, me incorporé, quedando frente a frente con su melancólica mirada -Papá...me dijo que solo una persona pura de corazón lograría usar la gema...

-Y tú la usaste...

-No conscientemente, pero yo... ¿Pura?

-Lo eres, Anna.

Su sonrisa me alumbró, tanto, que juré percibir como una pequeña pizca de esperanza me irrumpía.

-No lo soy...maté, Elsa...asesiné sin compasión alguna...

-Al igual que yo...- sonrió con tristeza -por razones equivocadas, no por eso nos convierte en malas personas...me costó mucho entender eso, así que sé como te sientes- agregó, acariciando mi espalda.

Me quedé en silencio, anhelando creer en sus palabras.

-Nos equivocamos, como cualquier ser humano...

No era capaz de contestar, me encontraba perdida en un abismo dudoso...extremadamente dudoso.

Su tacto sobre mi húmeda mejilla, logró que posara mis ojos otra vez en ella, que habían decaído debido a la vergüenza.

-Tu corazón es puro y siempre lo será...tus acciones fueron premeditadas por el miedo a perderme...solo eso...

-Eso no quita lo que hice...

-Lo sé, al igual que el que tú me hayas perdonado, no borra lo que yo te hice...

Mi voz se atragantó, recordando aquellos, no tan lejanos tiempos.

-¿Pero, aún seguimos aquí, verdad?

Asentí, con un nerviosismo que comenzaba a crecer en mí.

-Eso significa que hemos sido perdonadas...que nuestros corazones, aunque no lo creas, todavía se conservan puros.

-¿Cómo es posible?- inquirí, realmente deseando conocer la respuesta.

Derivó la mirada al suelo, como si allí encontrase la solución a mi cuestión.

-No lo sé, pero los hechos son así, debes aceptarlo, tienes que perdonarte...Anna...

-Pero...

-Al igual que tú me perdonaste a mí...

El silencio irrumpió la habitación. Un nostálgico...silencio.

Mordí mis labios, tratando de impedir que un ahogado gemido de dolencia escapase de ellos. Pero fue imposible. Se liberó sin mi permiso.

Para mi suerte, unos fuertes brazos me protegieron, calmando mi agonía.

-Elsa... ¡Elsa!

-Tranquila, ya pasó...

Me aferré a su ropa, casi desgarrándola -¡Me alegra tanto que estés viva!

Mi querida hermana solo sonrió, dedicándome todos sus sentimientos, en ese sutil pero amoroso gesto. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Gracias por regresarme...

Sonreí de lado, aún con el alivio recorriendome, para luego rodear su cuello y rozar mi nariz con la suya.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarme...

-¿Aceptarte?- rió por lo bajo, con ironía -Anna...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Delineé una sonrisa, agradeciendo a todos los dioses por tenerla a mi lado.

-Te amo, Elsa...no vuelvas a dejarme...ni se te ocurra hacerlo...

-Anna...

-Porque te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario.

Mi determinada mirada apresó la suya, haciéndola estremecerse en su lugar.

Su respiración, ahora entrecortada, chocó contra la mía, alentándome a seguir.

Mis ojos descendieron, clavándose en sus carnosos labios. No sé por qué titubeé un poco. Como si mi consciencia no aceptase la felicidad que volvía a sentir. Como si fuese incorrecto recibirla, debido a aquel capítulo de mi vida que quería borrar.

-No te culpes.- susurró, despojándome de cualquier incertidumbre.

-Trataré...- musité, decidiendo acortar la distancia.

Ella era todo lo que tenía, y si había logrado regresarla a mi lado...era por algo.

Quería creer en el destino...realmente quería.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, asaltándome al instante de una placentera electricidad, que pensé no sentir nunca más.

Los uní con desesperación, entreabriendo mi boca, llevándome la suya conmigo. Nuestras aceleradas respiraciones se escuchaban, incitándonos a desbordarnos.

Continuamos descubriéndonos, sin dejar lugar sin conocer, como si ese fuese el último beso que nos diéramos en toda nuestra existencia.

-A-Anna...- oí su placentera voz, mientras continuaba degustándola a mi antojo, relamiendo sus labios, mordiéndo uno e impulsándolo hacia mí.

La empujé contra la cama, sentándome sobre ella y reclamando mío su pálido cuello, deslizando mi lengua por él, marcándola apasionadamente.

Necesitaba con urgencia hacerla mía.

Ante mi precipitado actuar, se reincorporó, agitada, quedando mi cuerpo asentado sobre sus piernas.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa? Estás tan...

-¿Deseosa por sentirte?- la corté, volviendo a sus labios y devorándolos con hambruna.

Mis manos se descontrolaron, comenzando a rozar sus pechos por encima de la suave tela de su camisón.

Pude sentir su excitación inminente sobre ella, hecho que tomé como una señal para proseguir.

-E-Espera...para mí no h-ha pasado ni una hora desde que lo hicimos...

-¿Y?- me limité a decir, rozando su espalda con mis manos en lentos movimientos, para luego llevarlas al frente y descubrir sus atributos, esta vez debajo de la ropa, acariciándolos en círculos.

Chasqueó los dientes, entrecerrando los párpados -Q-Que aún estoy sensible desde la última vez...

-Mejor, te haré sentir como una verdadera reina, Elsa...- sonreí, despojándola con cautela de su camisón.

-A-Anna... ¡Ah!- emitió, al sentir mi lengua recorrer su pecho, dejando mi marca en él y succionándolo con anhelo.

Tardé en liberarlo. Quería escucharla gemir. Quería que me pidiese más.

-Anna...d-dios...

Su cabeza se estiró hacia atrás, provocando que su torso se adelantase, por ende, sumiéndome más contra él.

Mi lengua comenzó a jugar con su ahora, notable sensibilidad. Los sonidos de mi propia acción, sumando su entrecortada respiración, terminaron por enloquecerme.

Tomando el control, la di vuelta con un poco de rudeza, que hasta a mi misma me sorprendió.

-¡E-Espera!

-No. No voy a esperar, Elsa.- sentencié, empezando a bajar aquella húmeda tela que impedía que la visualizase en su totalidad.

Me relamí los labios, absolutamente tentada.

Ella atinó a girar un poco su ruborizado rostro, clavando sus expectantes ojos en mi.

Dibujé una segura sonrisa, para luego solo rozar mis labios contra su pureza, roce que le hizo ahogar un grave jadeo, levantando más su trasero instintivamente.

Allí me quedé, solo respirando su gratificante fragancia.

-D-Deja de torturarme...

-Es tu castigo- susurré, provocándole cosquillas -por hacerme creer que te habías ido para siempre...

Con solo recordarlo, mi mente se impregnó de pesar. No lo pude tolerar más. Me sumí en ella de forma desaforada, degustándola a mi antojo, succionando su punto más débil, para luego adentrar mi lengua en su cavidad, que escurría de placer.

Sus rodillas temblaron debido a mis movimientos. De inmediato la sostuve de los muslos, evitando su caída. Todavía no era momento de desfallecer.

-A-Anna...s-si...

Atraía por sus palabras, me alejé un poco, acercando mis dedos a su entrada.

Sin esperar el paso del tiempo, los introduje con lentitud, pero estos fueron succionados tan rápido, que sin pensar en las consecuencias, los penetré hasta el fondo, una y otra vez, hasta quedarme completamente satisfecha.

-Ah... ¡Ah...Anna...!- exclamó, arqueando su espalda.

Se revolvía en su lugar, aferrándose a las sábanas con rudeza.

Mi sonrojo ya era notable, al igual que la presión en mi entrepierna, que pedía a gritos satisfacerla.

Absorta por tal presencia, decidí sumar al juego mi otra mano, que comenzó a recorrer sus nalgas de manera indecorosa.

La escuché suspirar, al sentir mi tacto en su piel, quemándola.

Mi vista se elevó, topándose con aquel templo prohibido que hacía tiempo, tenía ganas de explorar.

Casi con timidez, asomé un dedo por ese lugar, recorriéndolo en círculos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al intuir mis intenciones.

-¡No, espera! ¡Ahi n-...ah...ah!

Sus gemidos sellaron su habla, al percibir como me adentraba con una tortuosa lentitud en aquel virginal sitio.

Acorde a sus sonidos y movimientos, decidí hundirlo más, sintiendo en el acto como ese lugar me apretujaba sin compasión.

Mordí mis labios con deseo, incorporándome y tomándola del brazo, obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-Elsa...

Su cuerpo cayó sobre mis piernas casi desfallecido, quedando sentada en mí. Podía notar su falta de fuerza, debido a lo que le estaba generando.

-Eres tan hermosa...- dije, deslizando mi mano por su húmeda espalda, provocándole escalofríos.

Detuve mi andar en su parte trasera, aproximándola más hacia mí, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba una de mis piernas encima de la suya.

-Anna...- murmuró, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y devolviéndome aquellos labios que solo pertenecían a mi pecadora persona.

Los tomé con ímpetu, mordiendo el inferior, para luego relamerlo con ansias. Mis caderas emprendieron sus instintivos movimientos, rozando como consecuencia, nuestras intimidades. Creando una placentera electricidad, que tuve que controlar.

Quería hacerla gozar, no podía terminar tan rápido.

-Oh...dios...- entonó con falta de aire, elevando su cabeza hacia atrás y presionando más nuestros puntos.

-E-Elsa...

Mi cuerpo no tardó en acelerarse, provocando que el suyo saltase estrepitosamente sobre mí.

Me sujetó con más fuerza, rasguñando mi espalda. Sonreí de inmediato al sentir el dolor.

Si...esa era la prueba. Estábamos más que vivas.

Mi mente se desquició, al igual que mi cuerpo, que se posicionó aun más encima de ella, estampándola sobre la cama.

Cada respiración agitada, equivalía a la sensación que le generaba en cada arremetida.

-A-Anna...ah... ¡Ahh!- ronroneó en mi oído, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Su seductora tonalidad me hizo perder el control, tanto en cuerpo como alma. La poca fortaleza que me quedaba decayó, quedando por completo sobre su cuerpo.

Tuve que sostenerme por detrás de sus hombros, sino cabía la posibilidad de desplomarme.

Aún así no detuve mis movimientos. Pero mi mirada ya se encontraba perdida. Perdida en la lujuria y el amor.

Nunca pensé que esa combinación existiese.

Estoy segura que creyó que no podría aligerar todavía más mi andar, pero claramente la sorprendí, cuando este se volvió desenfrenado, absolutamente adherido a ella.

-¡Elsa...!- emití, sintiendo que el final se acercaba.

Jadeó con rudeza, dándome a entender que también estaba por llegar al cielo.

Arrimé con más fuerzas mis caderas sobre ella, lentificando el movimiento, para luego rematarlo con otro más rápido.

Me aferré a su acalorada piel, resbalándome por esta, mientras comenzaba a visualizar como pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban a mí alrededor.

Choqué los dientes, al igual que ella, impulsándome una última vez y finalmente sintiendo esa agradable y devastadora sensación que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, culminando en mi mente.

Solté el más catártico sonido que emití en mi corta vida, armonizándose con su voz, para luego caer rendida en sus brazos, que no tardaron en apresarme, acurrucándome en su agitado pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones se encontraban descontroladas. Siquiera sé cuando mis ojos se cerraron, agotados por el placentero acontecimiento.

Lo último que escuché, fue su agradable voz, dándome las gracias.

Mis párpados trataban de abrirse, pero me costaba demasiado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba?

Una cálida caricia sobre mi mejilla, me hizo despertar.

-Buen día, mi princesa...

 _Esa voz..._

Me incorporé de inmediato, asustada.

-¡ELSA!

-¡Tranquila! Estoy aquí...- soltó al instante, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, mientras los recuerdos invadían mis sentidos, tranquilizándome de a poco.

-No es un sueño, Anna...

Ahogando un grito, largué un bufido, cubriendo mi rostro, para luego refregármelo.

-Creo que por un tiempo...me despertaré así, espero que puedas tolerarlo...- bromeé, sonriendo con un grado de tristeza.

-No hay nada que tolerar, comparado con lo que tú hiciste por mí, esto no es nada...

Noté como su mirada se tornaba afligida, forzando una sonrisa.

Lo que menos deseaba era que se sintiese mal por mí, eso solo causaba más dolencia en mi corazón.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo, Elsa.

-¿Eh?

-Sé bien que aún te sientes culpable...y está bien, déjalo ser, te prometo que un día desaparecerá.

Se conmocionó por mis palabras. Quizás esperaba otro tipo de consuelo.

Comparada con la falsedad de hace un momento, el nuevo gesto que comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, logró estremecerme.

-Gracias...necesitaba escuchar eso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no quieres que te diga que no te sientas culpable?

Cerró los ojos, con una paz que no llegué a comprender.

-No...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esa no es la verdad...

-Elsa...

-El hecho de que pueda mostrarme débil contigo, me hace inmensamente feliz, Anna...

Sus brazos me rodearon, impulsándome a su pecho -Tantos años tuve que fingir, ocultar...estar encerrada en mi alma- reforzó el agarre, agitándome por dentro -no hay mejor regalo para mí que tus palabras llenas de verdad...de honestidad...

Sonreí, sobre su desnuda piel -Pues...si deseas honestidad, puedo decirte varias cosas.

-¿Mh?- emitió, con una leve sonrisita.

Ascendí los ojos, dedicándole un picarón gesto -Como el hecho de que roncas cuando duermes.

-¡¿Ha?! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-O que también te babeas sobre mi...veo que es hereditario...

-¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?!

Señalé mi hombro, totalmente babeado por ella.

Su sonrojo fue lo más hermoso que vi en mucho tiempo. Este claramente me incitó a continuar.

-Fue un accidente...

-Y también hablas mientras duermes, ruegas por chocolate en tus sueños- reí, observando su pasmado semblante.

-¡Y-Ya entendí! Para de una vez...

-Y también...

-¿Ahora qué?- frunció el ceño, alentándome más.

Como respuesta, me acerqué a su oído, lamiéndolo con lentitud.

-Y también...tus gemidos son los más sensuales que escuché en mi vida...

Su rostro se acaloró, al igual que sus manos, que me alejaron un poco -¿Qué otros gemidos has escuchado...?- refutó, alzando una ceja de forma amenazadora.

Parece que había caído en la cuenta de mi comentario.

Elevé mis hombros, con inocencia -Quién sabe...

-Anna...- emitió mi nombre, con un notable recelo en su voz.

Me levanté tranquilamente, para luego abrir las cortinas con naturalidad, esperando su veredicto.

Amaba verla celosa.

Ella me imitó, atrapándome por detrás -¡Dime a quién más escuchaste!- sentenció, sujetándome con más fuerza.

-¡Haha! Cálmate, solo fue una forma de decir...

-¿Una forma de decir, eh? ...no te creo.

Me giré para observar el tierno puchero que inflaba sus cachetes. No pude evitar descostillarme de la risa al ver su estado.

-¡Deja de reírte!

-¡Tendrías que ver tu cara! ¡Haha!

-Anna...

Empezó a perseguirme por toda la habitación, riendo y alcanzándome con facilidad.

Era tan feliz...tanto...que fui incapaz de evitar pensar de nuevo, que no merecía aquella alegría en mi vida.

Pero su hermosa mirada, atrapando la mía, me hacia recapacitar.

Todos merecemos ser felices, a pesar de nuestros errores. Fue todo lo que pude meditar, ya que mis labios siendo tomados por los suyos, provocaron que cualquier pensamiento fuese interrumpido. Deliciosamente interrumpido.

* * *

He aquí el ante último capítulo! Disculpen por hacerlos sufrir...juro que no lo disfruté (Cruza los dedos) jajaja!

Nos vemos en el último!

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios!

Besos!


	18. Vida

**Vida**

El viento acariciaba sutilmente el cabello de mi hermana menor, brindándole un aire inocente. Desde afuera parecía una imagen pacífica, pero sé que para ella tal paz no existía en ese momento en su alma.

Si no fuera el caso, no estaría ahora mismo sentada frente a la tumba de nuestro padre, con una mirada inmersa de nostalgia.

Me acerqué con sigilo, quizás demasiado, ya que no notó mi presencia, por ende continué observándola embelesada, mientras ella aferraba más sus manos a sus rodillas.

Me carcomía por dentro verla así. Pensé que se encontraba mejor... Ya habían pasado algunos días desde lo sucedido. Pero claramente me equivoqué. No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Fui idiota al imaginar que podría llegar a olvidar con facilidad todo lo que pasó...

-Anna...- me animé a llamarla, sentándome a su lado con lentitud.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos unos momentos, en los cuales no dijo nada. Solo nos quedamos contemplándonos, cada una con una idea diferente de que decir.

Pero para mi sorpresa, me dedicó una amable sonrisa que me desconcertó, y volvió su vista a la tumba.

-¿Sabes? Papá me enseñó a pelear, todos esos años que estuviste recluida.

Al contrario de ella, no me abstuve de mirarla penetrantemente, esperando a que continuase.

-Yo le insistí. Quería aprender a defenderme por mi misma...- sonrió de lado -obviamente no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, pero ya sabes cómo soy...logré convencerlo.

-Obviamente, siempre que te propones algo no hay quién te saque la idea de tu cabecita- acoté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos ante mi respuesta, sin quitar su melancólico gesto -Así es...pero ahora no sé si fue lo correcto, quizás...- dudó -quizás ese fue el principio de un camino que no era para mi...

Silencié mi habla, ya que pensaba que todavía quería agregar algo más, pero en vez de eso, me encontré con que apenas podía modular la siguiente frase.

Su nariz comenzó a tornarse un poco roja y sus ojos casi del mismo color.

Se estaba quebrando, y ya no sabía que más decirle para consolarla. Esta batalla interna solo era de Anna...ella debía superar sus demonios internos. Pero sé, por experiencia propia, que eso requiere tiempo.

Tiempo que estoy dispuesta a acompañarla, ayudándole en lo que pueda.

Tomando un respingo, entreabrí mis labios -Sea o no sea el camino indicado el que recorriste, tú lo decidiste...- alcé la mirada, perdiéndome en el cielo -y por algo fue, no debes arrepentirte Anna, todo tiene un sentido, hasta las equivocaciones, pero sinceramente pienso...

Me detuve unos instantes, titubeante.

-¿Qué?- inquirió, finalmente regresando su vista a mí.

-Pienso...que no te equivocaste, como te dije antes, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y nadie en esta vida asegura que es lo correcto y lo que no.

No oí su voz refutar, ni agradecer y menos nombrarme.

Me giré hacia ella, preocupada por su silencio. Pero al contrario de lo que creía, una asaltante y vislumbrante sonrisa me atrapó, provocando que mis ojos se perdieran en ella y que mi corazón saltase entusiasmado.

Luego de un interminable intercambio de miradas, asintió. Solo eso hizo... y solo eso fue suficiente para darme a entender que estaba de acuerdo y al mismo tiempo, que me agradecía por estar a su lado.

Me acerqué más a ella, aún embelesada por su preciosa existencia, y le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo. Como por inercia, se apoyó en mi hombro, emanando un aliviado suspiro que calmó mis tormentos.

Solo se escuchaba en un eco el recorrido del viento, acariciando el prado.

-Te queda bien...- me animé a hablar, en un susurro.

-¿Mh?

Rocé la estrella tatuada en su torso, señalándosela.

-Ajá...- respondió con ironía y una mueca bastante graciosa.

Sin perder de vista ningún detalle de su hermoso gesto, solté una risa ahogada -¡En serio! Te hace ver más... ¿Rebelde?

-¿Rebelde?- repitió, incorporándose un poco -Elsa, ¡Tengo una estrellita tatuada en el cuerpo! Si al menos fuese un dragón o algo así...

Mi carcajada fue más audible, al escuchar tal incoherencia.

-No es una estrella cualquiera...- me recuperé, ahora dibujando su forma con mis dedos -es el legado de nuestros padres, y la prueba de tu valor...

Con un notorio cambio en su ánimo, volvió a reposar su rostro en mi hombro -Si...y además es un recordatorio...de todo lo que hice...

-Anna...

-No estoy orgullosa de ello pero...lo que más me preocupa es qué...- detuvo su habla, para luego posar sus ojos en los míos -es que volvería a hacerlo de nuevo con tal de protegerte.

Otra vez, mi corazón dolía. Se apretujaba con fuerza. Ya no sabía cómo calmarlo.

Sujeté sus manos entre las mías, como si su tacto pudiese apaciguar los instintos hambrientos que me recorrían.

-Yo también haría lo mismo por ti.

-Lo sé- me cortó de inmediato -Lo has hecho ya.

Mi mirada perdió fortaleza y se desvió hacia el verde pasto. Me avergonzaba demasiado lo que estaba recordando.

Pero un suave contacto sobre mi mano, provocó que se la devolviese. Sus labios se encontraban sellando mi piel con un calor incomprensible, que hacía estragos en mi mente.

-Y te agradezco por eso...- agregó, despertándome de mi letargo.

 _La amaba tanto..._

Necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, de lo contrario terminaría sobre ella haciéndole quién sabe qué. Tenía una reunión importante a la cual asistir, no podía distraerme.

-Crees qué...- tosí un poco, tratando de recuperar mi voz -¿La guerra que presenciaste sucederá?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras dejaba caer lentamente la caricia que me estaba propiciando en mi mano.

-No me lo había puesto a pensar...

¿Acaso no se me pudo haber ocurrido un tema mejor? Mierda... ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Lamento recordarte algo así, es solo que debemos estar preparadas si sucede- musité, con un poco de temor y extrañando su tacto, que ahora se encontraba aferrándose al prado.

Sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en la tumba de nuestro padre -Sinceramente no lo creo.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Sonrió para sí, acariciando el nombre tallado en la piedra -Por lo que deseé antes de morir...

El solo escuchar la detonante palabra "morir", el solo relacionarla con ella, provocó que mi pecho se achicase, quitándome el aire.

-¿Y c-cuál fue?

Sus parpados descendieron, al igual que el roce sobre la tumba -Desearía que esta guerra nunca hubiese ocurrido...

-Enton...-

-Desearía...- continuó, ahora impregnándome con sus maravillosos esmeraldas -Desearía que estuvieses a mi lado...

Mi frente se frunció al observar como sus reprimidas lágrimas por fin daban a luz, resbalándose por sus pecosas mejillas.

Bastaba con imaginarme lo que fue para ella vivir esa tortura, para que mi garganta se secase, imposibilitándome hablar.

Cometer un pecado que jamás pensó cometer, manchar su alma, presenciar mi muerte, aceptar la suya...

Mis ojos la imitaron y de ellos emanó el anhelado sollozo que también venía reprimiendo.

Sin poder tolerarlo más, sujeté su mano y la atraje hacia mí, cubriéndola en un desesperado abrazo.

Se aferró con rudeza mi espalda, rasguñándola ante los estrepitosos movimientos que su llanto provocaba.

-Todo estará bien ahora, Anna...- murmuré en su oído, para luego besarlo con ternura, tratando de calmarla, pero era yo misma la que necesitaba tranquilizarme.

La sentí afirmar dentro del aprecio, incitándome a que la abrazase con más ímpetu.

Con el pesar del abandono, tuve que irme a aquella reunión que venía evitando por días. Era momento de formar nuevas alianzas, ya que claramente con el reino de las Islas del Sur, estas se terminaron.

No podía estar más aburrida. Sabía que ser reina tenía sus beneficios, pero lo que no sabía es que podría llegar a ser tan tedioso.

Sonreí de lado, mientras reposaba el rostro sobre mi mano, recordando las veces que Anna, cuando era pequeña, me decía que lo que menos quería en su vida era ser reina.

En ese tiempo no la comprendía. ¿Acaso no era el sueño de toda princesa? No... Ella no era una princesa cualquiera, era un espíritu libre, y ahora entiendo a la perfección el por qué.

Meditar en ello, atajó otro pensamiento que tenía en mente desde que volvimos a nuestro hogar.

Antes había pensado en una forma, quizás un poco drástica, de consolidar nuestra relación. En estos tiempos no era raro encontrarse con que hermanos, herederos de un reino, se casasen para que su hijo siga continuando el linaje sanguíneo.

La gran diferencia es que no soy hombre, y no podría darle un hijo a Anna...

Reí por dentro con solo pensar en tal incoherencia.

Pero después me di cuenta que no deseaba que mi querida hermana tomase el trono todavía, a pesar de saber que no habría herederos.

No quería atarla. Sería demasiado para su hermosa alma destinada a ser libre.

La política, las reglas, las reuniones, la seriedad...esto no es para ella. No es que lo sea para mí tampoco, pero admito que puedo tolerar mejor este tipo de cosas.

Por ende, obviamente esa idea fue tachada de mi cabeza.

De cualquier forma, pensar en hacer pública nuestra relación...

Mi rostro se resbaló un poco de mi mano, somnolienta.

-¿Su majestad?- Oí en un eco, al rey de las islas del norte.

Mis ojos saltaron como platos, reincorporándome al instante -¡Sí!

-¿Si?- dijo, confundido -¿Entonces acepta el acuerdo?

¿Acuerdo? ¡Mierda! ¡No sé de qué está hablando!

Delineé una nerviosa sonrisa, para luego pasar la vista al tratado que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

-¿Podría repetirme lo último, por favor?- cuestioné con una notable vergüenza, ya sin saber dónde meterme.

Salí de la sala, largando un suspiro que pensé que me dejaría sin aire en los pulmones. Ya era de noche, y el tiempo había pasado de una tortuosa y lenta manera.

Por fin había terminado esa aburrida reunión. A pesar de aquel pequeño acontecimiento en el cual me quedé dormida, todo resultó bastante bien. El rey al menos parecía de confianza.

Me dirigí a mi gran cocina, con intenciones de pedirle a Kai que me preparase una buena taza de chocolatada. Realmente la necesitaba.

Sin embargo, en vez de encontrármelo a él, vislumbré una esbelta espalda, vestida de un rosado camisón.

Aceleré mis pasos casi de forma inconsciente, al darme cuenta de quién se trataba, y como una niña pequeña la atrapé por detrás, provocando que mi simpática hermana se girase con una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, y regalándome un beso en mi labios, como bienvenida.

Lo correspondí gustosa, para luego fruncir el ceño, y dejarme caer en su cuerpo -Agotador...no sé cuando me acostumbraré a esto...

Me atajó por la espalda, aproximándome más -Sé lo que necesitas...

Me aparté un poco, arqueando una ceja y sin poder disimular mi sonrisa -¿Lo sabes?

-¡Ajam!

Se dio vuelta con rapidez, para luego volverse hacia mí, con dos tazas de chocolate preparadas.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al segundo, arrebatándole la taza a la velocidad de la luz y dándole un buen trago.

Por supuesto soltó una gran carcajada, al verme tan desesperada.

Bajé mi taza, largando un suspiro llenó de alegría -Lo necesitaba, mucho.

-Ya ya hermanita...- atinó a decir, limpiando con su pulgar el chocolate que quedó en la comisura de mi boca.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente ante su amorosa acción. No podía ser más feliz a su lado.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

Mi sonrisa se transformó en un ardiente gesto, debido a su indirecta.

-Mal pensada...- agregó al instante, codeándome, para luego tomar mi mano y comenzar a caminar hacia nuestra habitación.

La seguí sin oposición alguna. A penas entré, caí sobre la cama con los brazos estirados, realmente agotada.

-Hey, sácate la ropa al menos- me retó, sentándose a mi costado.

Una lamparita en mi mente, me robó el cansancio en un instante.

Pasé mi vista a ella, alzando ambas cejas sugerentemente -Quítamela.

Su picarón gesto no se hizo esperar, y cumplió mi deseo. Gateó con sigilo hacia mí y tomó mis brazos, para luego levantarlos.

Los dejé estáticos mientras presenciaba como empezaba a ascender mi vestido, provocando que la tela acariciase mi piel, estremeciéndome.

Mientras continuaba su trabajo, yo la miraba con adoración, y creo que no pasé desapercibida, porque por momentos me observaba de reojo, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.

Pero solo eso hacía...

-Estás muy callada...- señalé, ahora detallando como quitaba mis zapatos, uno por uno, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¿Lo estoy?

-Deja de jugar... ¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Tiene que pasar algo?

-Para de responder mis preguntas con otras...- dije, revoloteando su cabello de forma juguetona -¿Estás bien?

Tiró mis zapatos al suelo, para luego perder su vista en mis pies, los cuales, para mi sorpresa, empezó a masajear.

-De acuerdo... Dime ya que sucede- me limité a decir, en una burla.

Soltó una risita, rodeando mi arco con sus dedos y presionando un poco.

El aire se escapó de mis labios al encontrar aquella sesión tan tranquilizante y placentera.

-No sabía que eras tan buena en eso también...- musité, un poco acalorada.

-¿También?- repitió, con una sensual tonalidad -¿En qué otra cosa soy buena?

-En todo...

Aquella respuesta escapó de mí ser, casi en un jadeo. Mis parpados comenzaban a entrecerrarse debido a sus caricias.

-Detalles por favor- bromeó, trepando sus manos por mi pierna, continuando su tarea en un torturante pero al mismo tiempo intoxicante masaje.

Mi pecho se elevó entusiasmado al percibir sus dedos detenerse en mis muslos -Ya lo sabes...

-Nop, no lo sé- continuó su maquiavélico juego, sonriéndome con una sinceridad que no pude entender.

-Eres asombrosa...por dentro y por fuera...- atiné a decir, totalmente a su merced.

-¿Y qué más?

Largué un suspiro, sintiendo como mi piel ardía donde su tacto se detenía -Me derrito cada vez que me tocas...haces magia en mi...

-Ah ah, aquí la única con magia eres tú- me cortó, gateando entre mis piernas, y ascendiendo sus manos por mis caderas, para luego rozar mi vientre.

Una grata electricidad me recorrió, provocando que bajase un poco mi semblante, encontrándome con su penetrante mirada.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y...

-¿Y?

-Y lamento...- mi voz quedó atragantada por unos segundos -ser tan mala hermana...

No quería decir eso, pero mis palabras se escabulleron, no permitiéndome impedirlas.

Si...todavía me sentía un poco culpable por el camino que le hacía recorrer, como consecuencia de estar a mi lado. Por haberme enamorado de ella, de mi propia hermana. Y por el gran hecho de sentir que la dejé sola en aquella guerra, que solo está impregnada en mi mente como si fuese una visión.

Sus determinados ojos atrapando los míos, me dieron a entender que no hacía falta decir todo lo que medité, pues ella...ya lo había descubierto.

-Elsa...he cruzado una gran línea...

La miré, entre confundida y atemorizada -¿A qué te refieres?

Sus manos atajaron mis mejillas, acercando mi rostro al suyo -Mejor dicho, varias líneas...

-Anna...

-He matado por ti...he abandonado por ti...

Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente, escuchándola.

-Y no menos importante...me he enamorado de mi propia hermana...

No podía modular palabra alguna. La parálisis en mi cuerpo se encargó a la perfección de ello.

-Pero, ¿Sabes? Jamás me arrepentí de ello.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, intentando conservar la calma en mi interior.

Era bien sabido que perdía el control de mis emociones rápido, y no tenía ganas de que nuestro cuarto se convirtiese en el invierno mismo.

-Pensé que si...- continuó, delineando una melancólica sonrisa -pero ahora veo que no, y eso me asusta...me asustó- recapacitó -porque pienso que como fui capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ti, lo volvería a hacer...

-Anna, yo...

Sus dedos callaron mi habla, y no pude evitar el irresistible deseo de besarlos en el trayecto.

-Te amo, Elsa...no me arrepiento del rumbo que elegí, es mi destino estar a tu lado...tú camino, es mí camino...

Las lagrimas querían emanar de mis ojos, casi no podía tolerarlo. No merecía tal felicidad y sin embargo, ella me la daba tan incondicionalmente...

-De lo único que me arrepiento...es de haber perdido el control, de no ser más sensata en vez de impulsiva.

-Me gusta cuando eres así...- traté de bromear, pero veo que no funcionó, ya que en sus labios nació una mueca forzada.

-No te gustará tanto si me ves con sangre en las manos...

Y tenía razón. No quería verla sufrir por eso.

-Sé que hay otras formas de conservar la paz, pero el solo pensar en perderte...sacudió mi lado más oscuro. Perdí el control, y como te dije, podría pasar de nuevo.

Con un valor que juré perdido, acaricié su mejilla, regalándole un comprensivo gesto -Dicen que sin oscuridad no hay luz...

Como acto reflejo, asintió -Eso es lo que estuve meditando todo el día de hoy, y llegué a la conclusión de que es cierto...agradezco haber podido conocer mi lado más lúgubre, más allá de las consecuencias.

-¿Por eso estabas tan callada?- susurré, limpiando unas pequeñas lagrimas que querían escabullirse de sus ojos.

-Tal vez...o tal vez solo estaba adorándote y valorándote en silencio...

Otra vez, fui incapaz de evitar la sonrisa de felicidad que alumbró mi rostro. Ella siempre conseguía ese efecto en mí.

-¿Te gusto más parlanchina?- musitó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Me gustas de cualquier forma, todo en ti es hermoso y preciado para mí...

El silenció nos invadió por unos instantes, solo nuestras miradas penetradas en la otra se hacían presentes, resaltando en ellas todo el amor que nos teníamos.

De repente, sentí su aliento chocando contra mí, dándome a entender que un bufido emanó de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- atiné a decir, acariciando su pecosa mejilla.

Ella evitó mi visión, con un poco de timidez.

-Elsa...no es que quiera presionarte pero...- su voz quedó muda, mientras yo buscaba con desesperación sus ojos.

-Dime...- susurré, sujetando su mentón e impulsándolo hacia mí.

Mi acto parece que le dio el valor para volver su vista a mí, y lo que vi en ella...me derritió.

Una completa devoción se reflejaba en sus esmeraldas ojos.

-Soy consciente de que nuestra situación es difícil...- tomó aire, deslizando su mano por mi cabello, enredándose en estos -y sabes que te respetaré en todo, pero solo para saber... ¿En algún momento daremos a conocer lo nuestro?

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante, impulsado por su cuestión.

Veo que notó el cambio en mí, ya que inmediatamente deshizo su caricia y gesticuló una mueca bastante graciosa, que ocultaba arrepentimiento.

-¡No quiero obligarte a nada! En serio, es solo para...saber...

La ternura que irradió me drenó, mientras una cálida sonrisa reaparecía en mi rostro. Sujeté su muñeca, que aún quería escapar, arrimándola hacia mí.

-Ja...- emití, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente y desconcertándola -si supieras en la propuesta que pensé para hacer visible lo nuestro.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al oír la palabra "propuesta". Bueno, no es para menos.

-No me digas que...

-Sip- respondí con soltura -pero luego decidí que no.

-¿Eh?

Juré notar en su voz un grado decepción, por ende, decidí aclarar las cosas al instante. No deseaba que se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

Mi otra mano, que seguía inmersa en su semblante, se resbaló por su él, hasta rozar su nuca -Anna, quiero que seas libre, sin sentirte con la responsabilidad de tomar el trono.

Parece que mi veredicto le hizo meditar.

-Elsa...si es por ti...yo...

Interrumpiendo su discurso, negué apaciblemente con la cabeza, resaltando mis caricias con mis dedos -También estoy insegura al respecto...pero solo fue una vaga idea, no debes preocuparte.

La miré con determinación, pero por dentro la inseguridad me invadía. Un sector en mi alma...anhelaba saber cual hubiese sido su decisión si se lo proponía.

Ante la mueca forzada que hice, sonrió de lado.

-Hubiera sido _Sí._

Su comentario salido de la nada, pero claramente certero respecto a mis pensamientos, me dejó en blanco.

-Elsa, lo que más deseo es pasar toda mi vida contigo, y si el precio a pagar es el trono, no me importaría tomarlo...

-Eso dices ahora...- resalté, con una tonalidad juguetona, descendiendo mi mano por su espalda y acercándola más a mí.

Su única respuesta fue un cálido beso en mis labios, que provocó que mis ojos se entrecerrasen debido al suave contacto.

-Te amo, Elsa...y sé que algún día deberé ser _tú_ reina...- enfatizó aquello, con un sensual gesto, logrando que mis mejillas se tornasen rojizas -ten por seguro que no me molestará para nada...es mi destino también acompañarte en eso.

Mis ojos ya ardían, querían emanar con desesperación la emoción incrustada en mi alma. Ella quería sacrificar su libertad por mí...

-Pero temo...- escapó de mi aliento, al mismo tiempo que mi visión la evitaba también.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro, girándome de nuevo hacia ella.

-¿Temes lo que puedan pensar los demás?

-Por un lado sí, pero no por mí...por ti...no quiero que sufras por lo que somos...no quiero verte siendo juzgada...

Su habla se silenció unos minutos que me parecieron interminables.

Pasmándome, con una lentitud que me sacó de mis casillas, se posicionó detrás de mi espalda y reposó sus manos en mis hombros, formando círculos en ellos.

-¿Ahora me harás masajes en los hombros?- traté de sonar natural, pero obviamente, no lo conseguí.

Ella solo se deslizó por estos, hasta atrapar mi cintura y pegar mi cuerpo más al suyo, provocando interminables sensaciones en mí.

Cuando pensé que la noche terminaría así, sin reafirmar nada, su dulce voz me hizo pegar un pequeño saltito en mi lugar.

-Elsa, ¿Sabes qué es lo único que nos diferencia de los animales?- susurró en mi oído, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

-¿A q-qué viene eso?

Esquivando mi pregunta, continuó.

-La sociedad, lo que nos impusieron... La ley... No existe tal línea...

Mis manos se aferraron a las suyas, que aún yacían en mi cintura. Estaba notablemente confundida por su sentencia.

-No entiendo... ¿De qué línea hablas?

-De la que inventaron para contener nuestras acciones y emociones...la que inventaron para domarnos.

Parpadeé varias veces, sorprendida. Nunca había pensado en eso. Y debo decir, que tenía razón.

Quise darme la vuelta, pero su agarre me lo impidió.

-No, escucha...y escúchame bien.

Con un temblor recorriendo mi cuerpo, asentí.

-No me importa lo que puedan pensar de mi, si así fuera, jamás me habría animado a tener esta vida contigo...

Mis ojos casi saltan de sus órbitas. Y su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, no ayudaba a calmarme.

-Te amo, Elsa...no me importan lo que digan- continuó, ascendiendo su tacto por mi vientre, hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Las palabras quedaron estancadas en mi ya, seca garganta. Era incapaz de ocultar lo conmocionada que estaba.

-No dices nada, ¿Eh?

No es que no quisiese hablar, es solo que no podía. El llanto me lo impedía.

-Está bien...- agregó, aferrándose con fuerza a mi pecho -tus latidos me dicen que tú sientes lo mismo...- finalizó, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, para luego girarse un poco y regalarme un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

-A-Anna...

Sonrió, aún con sus labios adheridos en mi -Solo quería que lo supieras...aquella línea imaginaria no detendrá lo que siento.

Una sonrisa también se formó en mi semblante, mientras de a poco recuperaba el valor para hablar.

-¿Nadie puede domarte, eh?

-Nadie...solo tú...

Ahora sí, me permitió darme vuelta para quedar frente a ella y observar en detalle su cariñoso gesto.

-Pienso lo mismo...por eso quería...

-¿Casarte conmigo?- me cortó, dibujando una mueca seductora.

Asentí, con un leve rubor en mis mejillas -Pero eso puede esperar, todavía somos jóvenes, y eso nos llenaría de responsabilidades...

-Totalmente- dijo, ahogando una risita.

De nuevo, solo quedaron nuestras miradas inmersas de amor. Nunca pensé que un silencio llegase a ser tan cómodo.

Pero sus manos, subiendo por mi cintura y estableciéndose en mi cuello, provocaron que me perdiese de nuevo en ella.

-¿Retomo los masajes?

Su mensaje fue una clara burla. Sé bien que era capaz de ver a través de mi...y lo que veía es que ya no podía tolerar más el no estar unida con su hermosa persona.

-Para mi pesar, tendrás que abandonarlos.

-¿Por qué?- formuló, siguiendo aquel maquiavélico juego, mientras acortaba la distancia.

Mi sonrisa se transformó en una sugerente -Porque no puedo soportar un minuto más sin tocarte...

-Esperaba que dijeses eso...

Fue su corta respuesta, para luego abalanzarse hacia mí y proporcionarme la noche más apasionada de mi vida. Una en la que sellamos nuestra relación.

Nuestras caricias eran la prueba de nuestro eterno amor. Un amor que quizás no muchos entiendan, y muchos otros juzguen, pero eso ya no nos importaba.

La vida es tan corta para detenerse en lo que piensa la gente...y por suerte, mi querida hermana compartía mi filosofía.

-Te amo...Anna...- murmuré, recostándome sobre ella, y demostrándole en cuerpo y alma todos mis sentimientos.

Mi curiosa mirada recorrió la figura de Kai, que se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

Esta no pudo pasar desapercibida por la pelirroja sentada a mi lado, que arrebató mi mano de inmediato, dándole un apretón que me incitó a tomar valor.

-¿Quieres empezar por él?- musitó en mi oído, despojándome de explicar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Si...es como un padre para nosotras...- dije, observándola de reojo -aunque no nos casemos ahora mismo, me gustaría que a pesar de todo...-

-Contemos lo nuestro- terminó mi frase, sonriendo de lado.

-Solo si estás de acuerdo...- agregué, tímidamente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, como una amorosa respuesta -Claro que si, Elsa.

Le devolví el gesto, realmente agradecida de que existiese alguien que me entendiera sin que llegase a hablar.

-Será el primero de muchos...

-Lo sé, y eso me hace inmensamente feliz- soltó con una hermosa naturalidad, que siempre lograba tranquilizarme -¿Qué hay de Olaf?- recordó, poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

-¿Olaf? Creo que él fue el primero en darse cuenta de todo- reí, tapando mi boca para evitar que el sonido llegase a mi mayordomo.

-Tienes razón...- me imitó -a todo esto, ¿Dónde está él? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Elevé mis hombros, para luego dejarlos caer con gracia -Se fue desde que el verano empezó. Dijo que quería conocer la playa...ya sabes cómo es, volverá cuando la estación cambie, te lo aseguro.

-Oh si, él es nuestro aventurero amiguito.

El sonido de los pasos de aquel amable hombre, dirigiéndose hacia nosotras, provocó que posásemos la vista en él, con un claro terror en los ojos.

Se quedó observándonos unos instantes, pero no pude descubrir lo que su mirada escondía, hasta que una sonrisa cómplice comenzó a formarse en sus labios, paralizándome.

-Señoritas...- atinó a decir, dejando nuestro desayuno frente a nosotras, y extrañamente, sentándose a nuestro lado.

Kai se destacaba por ser extremadamente educado, a pesar de habernos hasta cambiado los pañales cuando éramos solo una mera existencia.

Penetramos nuestra visión en él, con una nerviosa mueca. No sabíamos por donde arrancar.

-¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?

Su voz sonaba tan apacible y al mismo tiempo picarona, que fui incapaz de contener la calma que afloró en mi corazón.

Él ya lo sabia...fue todo lo que pude pensar.

Algunas cosas son demasiado obvias, y tengo que admitir, que ninguna de las dos fue hecha para mentir.

Se nos daba fatal.

-¿O podemos dejar eso para más tarde y desayunar juntos?

Nos invitó, tomando sus cubiertos e incitándonos a acompañarlo. Era innegable que trataba de calmarnos y hacernos la situación más llevadera.

Cruzamos nuestras miradas con Anna, para luego emanar una aliviada sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias...Kai...

Mi voz sonó demasiado sincera, demasiado honesta...y sé bien, que nuestro querido mayordomo, sabía bien a lo que me refería. Sabía lo que le estaba agradeciendo.

Nos sonrió de una manera paternal, tanto, que nos conmocionó.

-Siempre estaré de su lado, Majestad...- dijo, capturando mis ojos, y luego los de mi hermana.

Y por primera vez en nuestra vida, tuvimos una comida en familia. A la cual nuestra cariñosa ama de llaves, Gerda, también se sumó.

Todo era tan cálido, tan transparente y humano. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tales sentimientos, tal amor...

Por la feliz risa de Anna, supe que ella tampoco. Todo era nuevo para nosotras, y al mismo tiempo extrañamente familiar.

Nunca pensé sentirme tan libre. Me sentía en mi lugar...en mi hogar.

Aquí es donde pertenezco.

Sé que no será fácil afrontar a la sociedad, pero con una familia así, que nos aceptaba tal cual éramos...merecía la pena intentarlo.

Giré un poco mi rostro, encontrándome con la amorosa mirada de mi hermana.

Esta vez, sujeté yo su mano por encima de la mesa y con mi pulgar acaricié su palma.

Ya no había nada más que decir, nuestras acciones nos delataban. Y para mi suerte, nuestra querida familia, nos miró con adoración, asintiendo entre ellos y brindándonos en silencio aquella tan anhelada bendición que necesitábamos, ese apoyo que deseábamos.

Una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. Una camino termina, otro surge...la vida misma es así.

Y valorarla y vivirla a pleno, era nuestra nueva meta. A pesar de tener inconvenientes en el medio de esta, lo superaríamos.

Los ojos que me miraban con profundidad y amor, me recordaban eso.

He estado perdida en la oscuridad...y pensé que me sentía fuerte por ello. Pero ahora, descubrí que la fortaleza proviene de aprender a vencer justamente...nuestra oscuridad. De enfrentar nuestros temores.

Y no podría estar más agradecida de haber caído tan bajo.

Porque lo único que queda de tocar fondo es una sola opción...volver a levantarse.

Te obliga a ponerte de pie, y cuando crees que estás sola en el mundo y esa tarea parece imposible, allí aparece una delicada mano que te ayuda a incorporarte. Esa misma persona es la que te enseña, cuando estas en el peor de los laberintos, a valorarte a ti mismo.

Siempre hay alguien para nosotros, siempre hay una alma gemela en nuestra búsqueda...y debo decir, que yo encontré a la mía.

Y eso...es todo lo que necesito para volver a ponerme de pie.

* * *

Y hemos llegado al final! Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en esta...extraña historia (? jajajaj

De verdad, me hizo muy feliz saber que a tanta gente le gustó.

Los veo prontito en un nuevo fic, que ya tengo dando vueltas por la mente, obviamente de nuestras queridas hermanas, Elsa y Anna ;)

Besotes a todos/as! Y gracias de nuevo!


End file.
